


Born in War, Hope for the Peace

by Reina1505



Series: Helen of the Dragons [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Fated Pair(?), Gen, Implied Sexual Content (a bit?), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining(?), Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Newt Scamander, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Past Rape/Non-con between minor characters, Pining, Protective Original Percival Graves, Rating May Change, Reincarnation, Secretly Smitten Newt Scamander, Smitten Original Percival Graves, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 65,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reina1505/pseuds/Reina1505
Summary: To find a survivor among the small war-torned village was very unlikely when the survivor was just a baby, but that’s what Newt found. A small miracle that Newt found in the middle of war brought him a smile to his face after the harshness of war around him. By the time the war almost ended, he decided to give her a peaceful life, even it’s meant raising the baby as his own. The society itself warned Newt for being single omega parent with adopted daughter and a work as magizoologist wouldn't get him a good alpha husband, but then again, they were wrong.Now rated M for Chapter 13 (CHECK THE UPDATED TAGS!!!), the rest will be mostly rated T/T+EDITED: Currently being beta-reading





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't write fanfictions for a long time, so I'm a little bit rusty. Also, this is my first fanfiction in this website after long hiatus, so please be gentle...

“What is it, Linda?”

A young man, barely legal in his age to be soldier in this bloody war, asked his dragon, whom he named her “Linda”, when they took off to burn off her energy for a good night's sleep. They were flying around war-torned area as quiet as possible when Linda suddenly acted anxious about something. He shushed her quietly to calm her down, but she didn’t and just landed near a small destroyed village. It wasn’t an unusual sight to see small villages like this got destroyed in the war, but something made his dragon anxious as he went through the village carefully.

When he thought Linda was just too anxious even with them flying around, he heard a weak small cry and rushed to find the source. He remembered from the other soldiers in Eastern Front that this village was destroyed yesterday and they found no survivors, which they buried them somewhere near their village. It seemed they missed someone who was hiding somewhere. He found himself in front of a half-destroyed house and he could hear the weak cry a little louder, so he went inside carefully not to destroy the house more or it would kill him or the hidden survivor.

Under the blood-stained rug, he found a trap door and tried to open it, but failed miserably as the debris made it impossible to open it by himself.

“Well, Linda, I’m gonna need your help.” He said to his dragon and she looked happy to help him moving the debris slowly and carefully. He left the heavier debris to his dragon as he cleared the way to open the trap door. Finally, they cleared the way and he opened the trap door, only to find a small bundle in wooden crib.

Realizing it was a baby, he quickly scooped the bundle up and smoothed the baby warmly as the baby was weakly crying in his arms. A pair of brilliant blue-green eyes and a mop of reddish blonde hair popped up as he opened the cloth to see the baby’s face, also finding out the baby was a girl. Her face was stained from crying and she was weakly cracky since she was probably hidden for a day and a night.

“Shush...shush...you’re alright…… Mummy’s here.” He quietly hugged the baby as he went out with his dragon. On the way, he began to sing to the baby.

_ Baby mine, don't you cry _

_ Baby mine, dry your eyes _

_ Rest your head close to my heart _

_ Never to part _

_ Baby of mine _

He’s quietly singing to the baby as he flew back on Linda’s back. The baby was no longer crying, but quietly sleeping in his arms. He smiled to see the baby in his arms sleeping in peace despite the war happening around them, although the war was almost over according to the soldiers in the Front. He couldn’t wait to see his brother who was on the frontline, he always made sure to send a telegram for him from the frontline to tell him that he was alright and still alive. He couldn’t wait to come back home.

“Hey, Artemis!” A soldier called him out when he was sneaking into his tent after putting Linda back to her pack.

“Eh-Oh, lovely evening today, Cole.” The young man, Artemis answered him back as he unconsciously tried to hide the baby, but it’s failed as Cole playfully smirked at his attempt.

“You can’t hide that, Artemis. Show it to me and I won’t tell Commander right now.” Cole cooed Artemis out of curiosity. Cole was one of the few brave omegas, even fewer because he was a male omega which was only 10% of the whole omega population, who masked themselves as betas to join the war, just like him. He and Cole were the only ones who knew each other’s secrets and protected each other’s backs because of the secret they shared.

“Alright...don’t tell anyone please…” Artemis quietly said it as he guided Cole to his tent. Cole was surprised when he saw the baby girl sleeping in his arms.

“...where did you find this pup?” Cole asked as Artemis tried to feed the baby with little food they could find that’s suitable for baby’s consumption when the baby was awake and wanted to cry again.

“I found her hidden inside trap door in a house.” Artemis told him as he was slowly rocking the baby and feeding her. “Remember the village far to the east that’s destroyed by the time the soldiers reached? I found her there.”

“That means her parents died and was buried then.” Cole frowned as he remembered some of his best friends from school were buried not so far from Front.

“So, what are you going to do with her? She has no one else.” Cole asked softly.

“Well… I haven’t thought about it…” Artemis wondered as he rocked the baby to sleep. “But I think I will raise her as my own. Afterall, I found her there, so it feels like it’s my responsibility to her.”

“Or it’s your omega instinct talking.” Cole jokingly said that as he watched the baby fell asleep in peace. He smiled at the sight of Artemis gently rocking the baby to coo her to sleep again.

“However, I think we should tell the Commander about her. She will be here for a few days before we’re shipped back home and you want to release the dragons to sanctuary before coming back home too. And don’t worry, I will come with you when you go talk to Commander about her for support.”

“Thank you, Cole. That’s very nice of you.” Artemis smiled as he hugged the baby.

“Anytime, my friend. You better get some sleep now.” Cole stood up as he said that, but stopped before going out of the tent.

“Since you’re gonna be keeping her as your own pup, you should name her too. What’s her name then?”

It took him back as he hadn’t thought about that yet. He got quiet for a few minutes before he got a name that suited her, although it was temporary until he thought the full name for her.

“I think I will call her Diana for now. I will think about her full name when we come back home.”

“You named her after yourself, Artemis?” Cole laughed a bit, making Artemis’s face red embarrassed. “It suits her, don’t worry. Good night, Artemis, little Diana.”

That night, Artemis was laying down in his small bed with Diana sleeping on his chest, close to his beating heart. It lulled her to sleep peacefully and he couldn’t help himself, but smiled as he felt her little hands grabbed a bit of cloth of his shirt like a safety blanket.

“Sleep well, Diana. I will be taking you home soon.”

~0~0~0~

The war was over. There was great joy in people as well as sadness. The war was long and deadly, many soldiers didn’t make it home and many families lost their homes and their family members. Most of the soldiers who were sent to frontline didn’t make it home and those who survived were crowned as war heroes.

Theseus counted himself lucky.

He survived the war and the frontline, but most of all, his baby brother was still alive and well enough even though he was also among the soldiers too. He still remembered how shocked he was when he found his baby brother in Eastern Front under the name of “Artemis”. He didn’t notice him first since he masked his omega scent with artificial beta scent from scent blockers and surpassed his heats with heat suppressants.

He remembered arguing with him for hours before he gave in. Knowing his baby brother, he knew he wouldn’t let those dragons in the program to be treated harshly. He always viewed those creatures as his own pups, so Theseus couldn’t help not to get angry at his baby brother for very long. Theseus knew his baby brother could protect himself from those hungry alphas, but he couldn’t help not wanting to keep an eye on him while he had to go to the frontline.

It didn’t matter now. They survived the war and they would be coming back home together.

Theseus searched and searched for the mop of red hair among the crowd until he finally found him.

“Newt! Over here! Newt!” Theseus called him out among the crowd as he made his way to him.

“‘Seus?! ‘Seus!” Newt called him out happily.

“Newt, little one, I miss-” Theseus wanted to hug his baby brother, but stopped at the sight that greeted him.

Newt, his baby brother, still wearing his soldier uniform and backpack with his usual cute smile on his face. However, his eyes were focused on the bundle of joy on his arms. Newt was carrying a beautiful and cute baby girl who was laughing happily in his arms. The sight made him imagining Newt as his omega greeting him with their daughter, but that image was soon gone as he realized something sinister.

“....little one….” Theseus’s tone dropped to dangerous level as he was trying to piece things together of what happened to his baby brother in Eastern Front. “Who’s the alpha that knocked you up and left you alone in war with your baby? I will kill him.”

“Wha-No! It’s not like that!!!” Newt’s face was red in full embarrassment to Theseus’s suspicion. “I found her! And I will be keeping her!”

“....You owe me an explanation at home, little one.” Theseus was relieved knowing no one knocked his baby brother up and left him alone in war with his baby. Even so, Newt was still 19-year-old and raising a baby that young would be hard for him.

~0~0~0~

Newt made a make-shift crib with cloth for the baby to sleep in his room before he told Theseus the whole story at home. Theseus looked more exhausted after Newt finished the story and it made Newt worried that Theseus wouldn’t agree with him.

“...It won’t be that easy to raise a baby alone.”

“I know… I’m prepared for that. I will find a job soon.”

“You’re still 19 years old.”

“I’m aware of that.”

“Have you even consider…..putting her in adoption?”

“Apollo…” Theseus knew right away that Newt was getting angrier, he only used his middle name when he was either getting too angry or trying to calm him, in this case it was the second one.

“Forget I even said that… I’m just worried about you, about the baby too.”

“‘Seus… I know it sounds absurd.” Newt said it quietly as he sat down next to him.

“But the first moment I saw her, heard her laughter for the first time, I feel...she’s my own pup. I know she’s not mine by blood, but the fact her weak cry called me out that night and not the soldiers who came to her village to find and bury her parents and other villagers… I can’t help but to feel like it’s my own pup calling me.”

This was made Theseus proud to his baby brother, his compassion was deep and true from heart. It made the magical creatures loved his baby brother.

“Alright…” Theseus sighed tiredly, but smiled at Newt. “I will try to get you a job in Ministry and also adoption paper for her. It’s a piece of cake for me since I’m now war hero.”

“‘Seus....”

“And also, I will help you raising her as well. She will need alpha figure when growing up.”

“Thank you very much, ‘Seus. You’re the best.” Newt hugged his big brother tightly, Theseus didn’t waste the chance to hug back knowing Newt didn’t really like human contacts so much.

~0~0~0~

Newt filled out the adoption paper as soon as Theseus managed to get one for him. He finally fill out his adopted daughter’s full name.

Serenity Diana Freya Scamander.

He named her that as he remembered how the Commander and the Front welcomed her as “hope for peace” for their last few days before shipped back home when they knew the full story of her.

With this name, he also hoped there would be ever-lasting peace for the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I have a week or so to make new chapter
> 
> Also me: *make the second chapter within 24 hours*

It’s hard.

Newt tried to raise Serenity as best as he could as he also juggled between work in Ministry and taking care of magical creatures as well. However, Theseus and Newt were always away for work until the afternoon, leaving Serenity alone at home. They were so grateful to find out their old nanny was willing to take care of her while they were away from work, she only looked after her in the morning when they were off to work until the afternoon when either Newt or Theseus, sometimes both, came home. She also tutored her when she was old enough for that as well.

However, Newt felt he gave Theseus more burden than he should’ve been. He was willing to cover their finance more since his salary as an Auror was more than Newt’s salary in the Office for House-Elf Relocation, even after he was transferred into Beast Division after spending 2 years working in that office. Newt knew he hated his job in the Ministry, as he always feared the idea of being forced to work in an office job for his future career, but he knew he had to for Serenity’s sake.

Newt and Theseus were lucky enough to witness Serenity’s first word, calling Newt “mummy” and her first steps. Seeing her growing up fast and healthy, it reminded them about something else.

Did she has magic or not?

Theseus expressed this concern one night after Newt putting her to sleep. Because Newt found her without knowing anything about her parents and whatsoever, there was a chance Newt actually adopted and raised a muggle child. They also didn’t dare to test if Serenity had magic or not, fearing she was actually muggle all along.

“Muggle or not, she’s mine, ‘Seus. And I will raise her as best as I can.”

“I know, little one. You love Serenity so much, even your creatures also love her as well. We will figure something out, maybe she’s a late-bloomer.”

~0~0~0~

In the end, they agreed to tell everyone that she was possibly a Squib, despite knowing how much discrimination she would get later on, but they had to do that so no one would be questioning of why she couldn’t use magic and no one would find out that she was a muggle if she really was one. Newt was already frowned upon by most people, especially from the elders of their family, for being single omega parent without an alpha as his husband/wife or 'proper guardian', Theseus took up the guardianship when their parents passed away since he was an alpha and his brother, and already had an adopted child, whom the child turned out to be a Squib.

They even had the audacity to tell Newt to give Serenity away the moment they told them that. It was the first time Theseus and the elders heard Newt’s growl could be as low and dangerous as an alpha’s growl, despite the fact that he was an omega, and it made them flinched because they never heard an omega could growl like that. Being the Head of the family after their parents passed away, Theseus told them not to visit them again as polite as possible for an angry man. After that, Newt ignored them all and focused on raising Serenity and be with her in every step she took.

Newt already introduced Serenity when she was a baby, thus his creatures were in good behaviours, expect the troublemaker Nifflers, around her. When she was 3 years old, Newt taught her how to feed the creatures and taking care of them, starting with the Hippogriffs. Theseus almost had a heart attack when he found Serenity with Lotte, a Kneazle Newt rescued a few days ago, and almost wanted to grab her to safety, but Lotte was purring in her lap, which she only did that with Newt.

“Seems she has your love of magical creatures and your talent with them as well, little one.” Theseus commented to Newt while watching 4-year-old Serenity feeding the mooncalves happily and they gave her kisses in process.

“Yes, and I’m proud of that. However, I hope she won’t turn up like me more than that, an odd and eccentric man.” Newt responded with a hint of sadness as he carefully treating occamy babies. Even he ignored what people were saying, it didn't mean he never heard it.

“Seriously, Newt…” Theseus sighed listening to Newt saying that. “Ignore those people, you’re more than that. You’re Serenity’s role model, even more than me, and you’re doing a great job raising her as her mother. No one will ask more than that.”

“... She will be a wonderful lady when she’s grown up, no matter what her secondary gender will be or she’s a muggle.” Newt smiled at Theseus’s comment, agreeing with him. Even at a young age, Serenity already showed signs of beauty with her reddish blonde hair and blue-green eyes, along with her warm innocent charm which made everyone, both people and magical creatures, took a liking on her. It was the reason he also gave her “Freya” name as well.

“Mummy! Uncle Thee!” Serenity called them out as she was running with the fooder bucket.

“What is it, dear?” Newt asked as he took the bucket from her hands, chuckling to see her running on her little feet.

“The niffler will be escaping with uncle Thee’s pocket watch.” Serenity stated like it was a fact as she pointed to the troublemaker niffler sneaking into Theseus's pocket. Newt found it funny on her way of saying it, but his focus already went to the niffler’s trouble-making act.

“Wha-! That sneaky little thief!” Theseus went to search the troublemaker niffler as soon as she said that. Like she said, the niffler was about to put Theseus’ pocket watch to his pocket when Theseus spotted him and attempted to grab him before it’s escaping around the basement with Theseus hot in its trail.

“Uncle Thee, watch out for-”

Too late.

“...the splash…”

The kelpie Newt had been taking care of decided to choose the moment of Theseus near its habitat to jump out and splashed, making Theseus soaking wet from top to bottom. Newt chuckled loudly as he grabbed the glove he made to capture niffler, leather glove with attached small shiny pocket watch, to catch the troublemaker niffler before it went upstairs to make more troubles than he should've been.

“Well… Good thing today is laundry day.” Theseus said that as he tried to stay positive and used spell to dry himself.

“Sorry, ‘Seus. I will be releasing him this weekend, so he has been in high spirits recently.” Newt apologized as he opened up the niffler’s pocket to get the pocket watch and gave it to Theseus.

“It’s alright, little one. With you and Serenity around, everyday isn’t a boring day.” Theseus gave him and Serenity a warm smile before going upstairs to prepare dinner.

But we couldn’t always rely on you, Newt thought as he put the niffler back to its habitat. Theseus had done more that he should’ve been, be it as a big brother, an uncle or an alpha. He knew well his big brother didn’t mind having them around and supporting them, but Newt felt it should’ve been his responsibility as Serenity’s parent. He always knew Theseus was responsible man, from his quick decision to take on the guardianship when their parents passed away and also took up position as a second guardianship for Serenity if anything happened to him or if she ended up as a omega like him. However, it was his decision to adopt and raise her as his own pup, he didn’t want to burden anyone with it, even Theseus who didn’t mind and always loved Serenity like his own niece by blood.

~0~0~0~

Newt was conflicted.

Today, a man came to visit his office and it was Augustus Worme from Obscurus Books for his surprise. To add more to his surprise, the man offered him a commission for him to make his own book about magical creatures because he was so impressed with his vast knowledge in that field. Newt was happy beyond belief for that once a lifetime offer, but then it hit him very hard when he realized something else more important.

That he had to leave Serenity behind, alone without him at home while he would be travelling around the world to study magical creatures for the book.

It was a good thing that Augustus Worme gave him 3 days to think about his offer and he was more than grateful with it as it was too sudden for such a big news. As soon as he left his office, Newt’s conflicted feelings finally hit him and he almost wanted to sob as he couldn’t choose between his once of lifetime offer or the chance to see Serenity growing up and giving her a good childhood. He knew very well this had been his dream for a long time and he hated his job in the Ministry, but he couldn’t sacrifice his daughter’s happiness for his dream. Theseus wouldn’t like it as well for the very same reason.

Newt didn’t dare to face Theseus when he finally came back home for dinner, but nothing could hide from him.

“Hm? Little one, is there something wrong?” Theseus asked in dinner table, he always knew whenever Newt had something bothering him without him saying anything.

“It’s… It’s nothing…” Newt said it carefully and avoided eye contact with Theseus. “I’m just worried about Grace. Her fever hasn't broken after 3 days, but at least she takes the potion everyday and she just ate normally today. I hope by tomorrow, she will be alright.”

Theseus knew it wasn’t the case, but decided to drop it to avoid argument in front of Serenity. Serenity looked at her mummy in conflicted sadness as she ate her dinner, as she knew what was going on with Newt. Theseus wanted to ask, but he knew well Newt would withdraw if he got pressed on when he didn’t want to, so he had to wait for Newt to come to him to talk.

~0~0~0~

“Serenity, it’s your bedtime already.” Newt called her out from the bottom of the mooncalves hill, where she played with the young mooncalves after feeding them.

“Coming.” Serenity answered and she slid down the hill into Newt’s waiting arms, giggling in his arms. “Can you read the book for me?”

“Alright, sweetheart. Is it ‘Babbitty Rabbitty’ you want me to read again?” Newt asked in amusing tone as he carried Serenity from the basement to upstairs where her bedroom was right next to his own bedroom.

“No, I want the one about the fair fortune fountain.” Serenity protested playfully as Newt helped her putting her nightgown.

“Alright, sweetheart. Fair fortune fountain it is.” Newt smiled as he picked up the book and sat next to Serenity’s bed and Serenity waited for him anxiously.

Newt always liked these children tales, always full of imagination and adventures to the mind of children and adults like. He never felt bored whenever he read to Serenity to sleep, knowing they didn’t really spend much time together. These little moments were always treasures for him, he sometimes wondered if every mothers and omegas also felt this way with their children.

“...... And the four of them set off arm-in-arm, and the four friends lived long, happy lives together, never realizing that the Fountain's waters ‘carried no enchantment at all’. The End.” Newt finished reading and Serenity already looked sleepy.

“Sweet dreams, my little hope.” Newt kissed her forehead and quietly walked out from the bedroom.

“Mummy…” Serenity called him out in sleepy tone, stopping his tracks at door. “There’s always the third choice in every choice… So, don’t worry about me, mum… I will be there for you always.”

“Little hope?” Newt was confused of what Serenity was saying, but she had already fallen asleep, so he quietly closed the door to avoid awaken her again.

However, he just stood here outside the bedroom, thinking about what Serenity said to him. There was always a third choice, her innocent words rang in his mind and echoed with the offer and the choices he had to make. Newt finally made up his mind after thinking about it for awhile. He knew this was a reckless decision, possibly endangered his daughter. However, this was the third choice for this matter and he was willing to risk it.

“‘Seus? Are you still awake?” Newt knocked Theseus’s bedroom softly and quietly, which Theseus opened the door looking relief.

“Seems you want to talk about it now then?” He pointed it out as he let his confused baby brother inside his bedroom. Talking in the hallway could wake Serenity up.

“I’m your brother, little one. Of course I can tell something has been bothering you before you said it.” He smiled in understanding before making tea for both of them.

“Guess I’m a bad liar…” Newt laughed a bit before sipping his tea. “There’s something I want to tell you, ‘Seus.”

“I’m all ears, little one.” Theseus reassured him and sat next to Newt.

“I got an offer...from Augustus Worme of Obscurus Books.” Newt said it carefully as he watched Theseus’s body language in worry. “He offered me a commission to write my own book about magical creatures.”

“That’s...great news.” Theseus sounded happy and proud about that, but his eyes didn’t look like that. Newt knew what he was thinking right now since he was also conflicted with the same thing.

“Does that mean...you will be leaving to study more magical creatures?” Theseus asked carefully, worrying about Newt’s next answer.

“...yes.” Newt answered quietly, but there was a hint of determination in it.

“So, you will be leaving Serenity in here.” Theseus didn’t ask, he didn’t need to.

“No, I won’t be leaving her.” Newt’s answer surprised Theseus. Newt took a deep breath before he said it.

“I will be taking Serenity with me to travel around the world, studying and teaching her all about magical creatures. This is the third choice.”

~0~0~0~

Theseus didn’t stop him, he knew well that once Newt set his mind about something, he wouldn’t stop. The next morning, Newt sent letter informing Augustus Worme that he accepted his offer and he would be travelling to search and study more magical creatures for the book. Serenity was thrilled when Newt told her that he would be taking her to travel to many places and search more magical creatures.

Newt made promise with Theseus that they would be coming back home when they could be and wrote him letters about their travels and adventures once a week. Newt had to tell him that otherwise Theseus would write them letters everyday and he knew he could do that being overprotective brother and uncle at the same time. Theseus just wished them good luck and godspeed for Newt’s travels as they left the British soil and into a whole new world.

Newt enchanted his suitcase more to accommodate more living spaces for him and Serenity to live. He separated rooms to avoid any possible dangers, like a room that he turned into lab where he mixed potions and a room solely for the plants he would use. Newt also added extra protection charm in their bedroom and taught Serenity to go to their bedroom whenever Newt handling dangerous creatures and never went out no matter what happened outside, only coming out when he said so. Being an obedient child, Serenity always did what he said.

The first weeks were quite stressful. Newt was constantly worried about Serenity’s safety whenever new creatures came inside the suitcase, especially the creatures were dangerous ones. However, despite all the hardships, Newt felt more alive than before and Serenity looked more happy than ever. It seemed his love for magical creatures rubbed her even more than he expected as she loved and played with every magical creatures she met. It seemed her warm innocent charm always working to charm everyone and every creatures.

Newt tried his best to come home once a while in between his travels to visit Theseus. He couldn’t forget Theseus’s face when Serenity happily told him all the adventures and magical creatures and he looked like he would get aneurysm anytime soon as he heard the stories.

“You make a right choice, little one.” Theseus suddenly said that during teatime with Newt and Serenity. “I never see you and Serenity this happy.”

“Yes...yes, it is. I know I’m not a ‘proper omega’ like mum always said, but I want to be a good mother for Serenity.” Newt smiled as he watched Amber, a Ho-Ho bird Newt rescued from poachers, tried to steal Serenity’s scone.

“Amber, it’s mine!” Serenity took the scone right before Amber could take it. “And beside, you just ate!”

“She’s still growing up, Serenity, so she will eat anything she can get her hand on it.” Newt and Theseus chuckled to see Serenity’s attempt to keep Amber away from her scones. They chuckled even more when Snoopy, a Crup Newt and Serenity adopted when they found him abandoned in the wild, also tried to grab the scones as well. Serenity got up and ran around the room to avoid the two creatures for stealing her scones and cakes. She knew she would get scold for not keeping her manners, but she kind of threw that away when these creatures were trying to eat her scones and cakes.

"Argh! Snoopy, down! Bad dog!" Serenity attempted to control his high energy, but failed. Snoopy finally got the scone and ate it with Amber despite Serenity's funny attempt to keep it away.

"...sigh, good thing you both are cute... I will let it go this time." Just like Newt, Serenity didn't have heart to scold the creatures which gave Newt chuckled.

Newt couldn’t ask more in his life now. Travelling around the world, studying magical creatures, his daughter was happy with his doing and being among magical creatures. It was a hard life, but a good life for both of them.

~0~0~0~

A few years later, he received a letter from his old professor from his old school informing him about a trafficked Thunderbird in Egypt. He knew he had to go there now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a dog named Snoopy that's actually one of my mom's dogs (she had more than 5 dogs, before and after had me) and he was a troublemaker according to my mom. Somehow, I put him here.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the black mist again.

Serenity woke up in quiet gasp when that nightmare visited her once again. She had been having the same nightmare ever since her father rescued Frank the Thunderbird from poachers and planned the trip to New York once Frank was well enough to be released into wild Arizona. The nightmare became more vivid as the day they arrived in New York was getting near. She once woke her father up one night when it got too overwhelming for her to handle, he spent an hour to calm her down with her companion creatures and inside the suitcase where she thought it was always her home after her uncle’s house.

She counted to 10 to know if she woke her father up again and relieved when she only heard her father’s soft snorting above her in their small cabin. She could feel the rocking movement of the muggle ship as she counted again to calm herself from that nightmare. She always felt that black mist was a mass of destruction, but underneath that, there was deep sadness and pain which affected her greatly sometimes. Sometimes, she saw 2 men with the same faces, but one of them had dark aura with green lightning coming from his wand. However, she didn’t deeply concerned about them, she was more likely concerned about that black mist.

It had the same appearance as Obscurus they met at Sudan.

It made her worried, meaning there was Obscurial somewhere in New York. She knew it was a young man according to his tall build that was taller than herself, which she found it as huge surprise knowing from her father that Obscurial couldn’t live pass the age of 10, but she couldn’t see his face. She even only saw his silhouette just recently.

Either way, something would happen in New York by the time they arrived. She saw in that nightmare of half-collapsed building, ruined streets, the man with dark aura met that young man while the other man was tied and in weak state somewhere around his familiar space. She hoped the young man and that man could be saved before it was too late.

~0~0~0~

Newt smiled as he watched over Serenity skipping and playing with other passangers’s children around the deck as they were about to arrive at New York. They sometimes travelled via muggle way for more life experience for her, and also because of his travel ban. Being a lovely child, Serenity understood his struggle and never complained, even when they had to spend a few days in the wild to look for a particular magical creature.

A soft click from his suitcase drew his attention from Serenity for a moment and took the suitcase on his lap.

“Dougal, settle down now please.” Newt said it softly and smiled when he heard Dougal’s grumble. “It won’t be long.”

“Mum! The Liberty Lady is showing!” Serenity called him out excitingly and pointed out the Statue of Liberty as their ship was approaching the harbour.

“Yes, we will be arriving shortly then. Let’s get ready now, sweetie.” Newt said it warmly and took Serenity’s hand as they walked slowly to the exit.

The ship stopped at the harbour and the passengers exited the ship then to customs. The custom officer who handled their passports looked at them weirdly from top to bottom, it was uncommon for an omega to travel alone with their pup and without their alpha mate.

“British, huh?” The beta officer said to start the small talk.

“Yes.” Newt answered softly and didn’t want to meet his eyes.

“First trip to New York?”

“Yes.”

“Does your husband know that you’re travelling alone and with the pup?” That question always caught him off guard, but it was always being asked to him. Afterall, an omega needed their alpha’s permission, same with the pup as well, to travel and the permission was attached at the passports.

“It’s my brother actually, but yes.” Newt tried to answer it as normal as possible. He always hated when people assumed him running away with Serenity from his “alpha”.

“Alright then. I need to check the baggage now. Put it on the table, including yours, young lady.”

~0~0~0~

After passed the customs and into the streets of New York, another soft click and Dougal’s grumble were heard again.

“I think it’s better I get into the suitcase, mum.” Serenity suggested to Newt.

“Alright then. Let’s find a spot to open it first.”

Serenity slipped into the suitcase as soon as less people around them and no one paid attention if a child suddenly disappeared among the crowd.

Dougal came to her as soon as he saw her, hugging himself into her. Snoopy, Amber and Trix, a three-legged Kneazle they rescued 2 years ago, came into her side and they were in distressed mood.

“Okay… What’s wrong with this time, guys?” Serenity sighed as she prepared to patrol around the habitats with her companions.

Frank was looking good as she softly said to him that they were near his home and would be released in the wild Arizona soon enough. Most of the creatures were in a calm mood, even the sick and hurt ones, and few were in distressed mood. The Erumpent was the one in the most distressed mood and she didn’t know the reason. Plus, she was too small to handle her too. Nancy the Nundu was in her mother hen mode as soon as she saw her, she only did that to her and Newt, and began to follow her as well.

Then, she froze in front of the empty Niffler habitat with some gold coins as his tracks and she made a run for it, only to find the tracks stopped in front of the suitcase doorway.

“... I hope Niff won’t cause any troubles… Well, more like I hope mum can catch him before he causes more trouble.”

~0~0~0~

Something happened outside the suitcase.

The distressed creatures were on edge and they started to affect the calm ones. Serenity was taking care of the newly-hatched baby Occamy, which Dougal handed the baby to her after he received the baby from her father, when he heard the loud crack somewhere in another habitat. She could only hope for the best.

“Oh no…”

The Erumpent was breaking her habitat and she couldn’t do anything to stop her to go out.

“Hey, hey, calm dow-!”

Hell broke loose as soon as The Erumpent broke free from her habitat and running rampant to the suitcase doorway. Serenity managed to throw herself to safety when she noticed Frank was about to take off from his habitat.

“Frank! Frank.” Serenity called him out and grabbed his beak gently to calm him down, reassuring him. “Calm down. It’s alright, you’re okay.”

Nancy managed to keep half of the creatures at bay with her alpha leader posture. Dougal seemed to be carried away in the chaos and he was the hardest to be captured, just like Niff. Serenity sighed as she went to calm the rest when she heard a man’s scream, making her to rush outside.

A stocky middle-aged muggle man was struggling on the floor with the Murtlap, so she jumped to grab it. However, it managed to bite the muggle man and made him unconscious before it slipped from his hands. She ran to grab the screaming Murtlap and went into the suitcase to place him safely.

“Serenity?” Her attention snapped back to her father standing awkwardly at the door.

“Murtlap… It escaped from the suitcase and bit this muggle…” Serenity explained her doing, knowing her father always told her never to go outside the suitcase unless with him or him calling her out.

“...okay, get him into his habitat.” Her father told her softly before pulled out his wand to repair the building.

Serenity just noticed how ruined the building was. There was a huge hole in the wall that led to the outside. Mob of curious and panicked muggles were in front of the ruined building and she just hoped her father managed to handle the mob.

~0~0~0~

“So… How many that’s escaped?” Her father asked Serenity in worry as soon as she came back from the suitcase.

“Err… 3 creatures, I don’t count the Murtlap since it’s already returned and the Niffler is still out.” Serenity answered shyly and carefully. “One of them is the Erumpent…”

“Oh bugger…” He said it under his breath and opened the suitcase to check the damage.

“Mr. Scamander?!” A female alpha stranger barged in, making Serenity jumped and hid behind Newt. “It was open?”

“Just a smidge.” Her father tried to reassure the new alpha.

“... Who’s this kid?” She asked her father as soon as she noticed her presence.

“Err… Miss Goldstein, this is Serenity, my daughter. Serenity, this is Miss Tina Goldstein.” Her father introduced them to break the tension, but it didn’t.

“Did you smuggle her into America with that suitcase?” Tina quickly asked in suspicion.

“No. I got her into America in legal muggle ways.” Her father answered in a stern tone. “I will never smuggle anyone or anything illegally. It makes me look like those nasty poacher or smuggler I encountered.”

The muggle man moaned in pain snapped their attention and her father quickly jumped into action to check his wound.

“Murtlap bite, nothing is serious.” He said in a calm tone, as in nothing serious happened.

“Mr. Scamander… What do you have inside that suitcase?” Tina asked in unsure tone.

“Don’t worry, Miss Goldstein. Nothing is harmful inside this suitcase.” Serenity reassured her. “I live with them since 5 years old.”

“5 years old… That’s...reassuring.” Tina was still unsure, despite Serenity said that.

“Urgh… Hey, it’s you again.” The muggle man finally snapped back to conscious.

“Hello, Mr…”

“Kowalski. Jacob Kowalski.” Jacob sounded like he’s drunk.

“We need to get him a treatment.” Tina told them in a stern tone, as in she was in a higher position or more experienced than her father.

“I will take him inside suitcase. I know how to treat the bite.” Her father said it as a matter of fact like usual.

“You can’t do that so easily, Mr. Scamander.” Tina quickly said it in frustrated tone. “Mr. Scamander, do you know anything about the wizarding community in America?”

“I do know a few things, actually.” Her father said in a bit of venom in his tone, standing on his ground in the presence of an alpha.

“I know that you have rather backwards laws about relations with Non-magic people. That you’re not meant to befriend them, you can’t marry and mate with them which seems mildly absurd to me.”

Serenity always liked when her father stood up for himself and for her, especially in the presence of an alpha. She always knew her father was an omega from the beginning and people always said omegas were the weakest, which questioned her greatly. Her father wasn’t weak, he’s the strong like her uncle Thee. It made her wanted to be an omega like her father when she was presented at the age of 13 later on.

“Who’s gonna marry and mate with him?” Tina asked him back, more tired than she wanted to. “Anyway, three of you are coming with me.”

“I don’t see why me and my daughter needs to come with you.”

Tina seemed to ignore her father’s words and grabbed his other arm, her father was holding her, and apprated.

~0~0~0~

Newt didn’t really like alpha pushing him around, but this was a special case. He already broke several laws already and Tina would report him as soon as she got her evidence, she might have taken Serenity away already if he wasn't careful enough.

Tina’s omega sister, Queenie, welcomed them warmly and teased Tina for bringing men home while their home wasn’t allowed to have men inside. She was surprised to see Serenity and quickly doting her with cakes and treats, as in she was her aunt that hadn’t seen her for a long time. Serenity looked at Newt for permission, knowing she learnt not to take anything from a stranger.

“It’s okay, honey. This is my favorite biscuits and I just ate some.” Queenie flashed a soft smile as she handed Serenity some biscuits. “And don’t worry, Mr. Scamander. Few night treats isn’t harmful.”

“You’re legilimens.” Newt quickly realized, only few could be this good.

“Yes, and don’t worry. I have a hard time reading yours and Serenity’s actually. Brits, there’s something about the accent.” Queenie stated it playfully. “I will prepare dinner. This man and Serena are getting hungry.”

“Serena?” Serenity asked dumfondly.

“Oh, honey, Serena sounds cute nickname for you.” Queenie chuckled. “Oh, you prefer to be called Diana instead.”

“Ah, it’s okay Miss Queenie.” Serenity gave her shy smile. “Serena sounds good.”

“You’re such a good girl, Serena.” Queenie giggled as she prepared for dinner.

Queenie was everything an omega could be, beautiful and seducing with confident charm, and he could put a bet of how many courtship permission letters Tina received everyday. Theseus had the same headache as well, even took upon himself to duel some of his suitors to reject them as “nobody deserved his baby brother if they’re weaker than him”. Newt also handled few of them who had the audacity to come forward to him during his travels, they didn’t expect Newt could be strong like Theseus as well.

He still remembered how Serenity released Allen, her Swooping Evil, at one stubborn alpha who had been following them one time and Amber followed his antics as well, throwing small fireballs at the poor alpha as he ran for his life.

Newt counted himself lucky though. He didn’t receive many courtship permission letters due to the fact he wasn’t a “proper omega” and already had an adopted daughter with him. Theseus didn’t mind it as well, only stressed himself out when the alpha was stubborn enough to come and meet him for the courting permission, only to meet their miserable defeat.

“Newt dear. There’s no such thing as ‘proper omega’.” Queenie said that to him before he was about to go to sleep. “And beside, you’re also gorgeous too. I almost assumed Serena is your daughter for real because she’s as gorgeous as you are.”

“Queenie…”

“You know I can’t stop it right?” Queenie stated playfully. “A little advice from me. I think lil Serena is hiding something, but she’s unsure about it.”

Newt blinked at what Queenie just said. He didn’t realize Serenity was hiding something behind his back, always assuming Serenity was as usual as she has always been. He felt failure for not noticing it, he felt he wasn’t a mother he hoped to be that his own daughter was hiding something.

“Oh Newt dear. You raised her well.” Queenie reassured him realizing what’s in his mind. “She’s a good and smart girl with a big heart. You should be proud to yourself.”

“Thank you, Queenie… She means the world to me.” Newt smiled at Queenie’s gentle touches. “She’s everything I have after my older brother, but I feel useless that I need someone to read her mind to know that she’s hiding something.”

“Oh Newt… I wish I can help you, but I think lil Serena is trying her best to piece everything together. She's a smart girl, she will figure it out sooner or later. In the meantime, you just need to support her and stay on her side, so she knows you’re there for her all the time.”

“...Thank you, Queenie.”

~0~0~0~

There’s only two beds, but Tina charmed one of the beds to make it as big as she could do with little space left. It was cramped, but Serenity didn’t mind it as long as she could sleep with her father. Her father didn’t take off his clothes off, remembering it was inappropriate for omegas to show their bodies, even with minimum wear or their underwear, to anyone that’s not families or their mate. They shared room with Jacob, but she felt that her father preferred to go to their shack inside the suitcase.

“I’ve brought hot drinks.” Tina entered the room carrying tray with 3 steaming hot mugs.

“The bathroom is on the right corner, so you won’t miss it.” Tina explained it, gave one mug to Jacob who was reading a book and put the other 2 mugs for her and her father.

“Well, good night boys.” Tina bidded her good night. “And sleep well, Serenity.”

As soon as Tina left, her father jumped from his bed, which her following him behind, and opened the suitcase. Her father took her hand as he descended into the suitcase, ignoring Jacob’s surprise shriek. Then, her father did something she didn’t think he would want to do.

He invited Jacob into the suitcase.

But she remembered that Jacob got bitten by Murtlap, so he needed to be treated fast. However, she felt that her father did that with more reasons than treating the bite.

“Mum, I will be feeding Fiona, Thea and Gill now.” Serenity called out to Newt as she grabbed the feeding bucket.

“Alright, sweetheart. Don’t forget to mix the vitamins in the feed too.” Her father answered as he’s finishing Jacob’s treatment.

“Who are they?” Jacob asked in confusion.

“They’re unicorns Mum saved few months ago. Gill was Thea’s foal and Fiona is her sister.” Serenity answered normally.

“Uni… There’s unicorns?!” Jacob seemed to disbelief.

“Yes, they’re highly valuable due to their blood, making them poaching targets.” Newt answered as he butchered meats for the carnivore creatures.

“Who are you, Mr. Scamander?” Being muggle, all of these things were too much to process.

“Our community called it ‘Magizoologist’, I study magical creatures.” Newt smiled as he explained. “We will show you. Here.”

With bucket of meat for Jacob and her father, they showed Jacob the wonder inside the suitcase. Serenity quickly went on her own with her own feeding bucket, faintly hearing Jacob’s worry and her father reassuring him that she would be fine. She understood Jacob perfectly, everyone she met also had that reaction when she or her father told that she lived with magical creatures everyday.

When she came back, her father was preparing to do something with Jacob.

“Honey, I need you to stay here.” Newt told her as soon as Serenity put down the feeding bucket nearby. “Jacob and I will find and catch the Erumpent in this Central Park. I need you here to lead her back to her habitat and calm her down, alright?”

“Understood, mum.” She nodded in understanding.

“Alright, we will come back soon.”

“Good luck, Mum.”

~0~0~0~

the Erumpent came inside the suitcase few hours later. She realized she was in her mating mood and it was the reason she had been on edge lately. Mimicking the Erumpent’s calling, she led her back into her habitat. She also put her feed around her habitat, so she would be busy eating before her father and Jacob came back.

“Is she back to her habitat, Serenity?” Her father came looking exhausted and Jacob with some weird scent on him.

“She’s eating right now. She’s so hungry right now.” Serenity answered and showed her father the habitat. Happy to have her come back, her father pulled out his wand and repaired the broken habitat fences.

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard and it came from the suitcase doorway.

Worried, her father rushed to the doorway and tried to push it open.

“It won’t open…” Her father told her and Jacob in absolute worry.

“What happened, Newt?” Jacob asked in both confusion and worry, gone their happy mood when talking about magical creatures.

“Someone locked us in… We can’t get out until someone on the other side open it…” Newt signed in defeat as he took a seat.

“So… We have to wait…” Serenity said to no one as she came to her father’s side. Her father’s distressed omega scent was appearing, along with protective scent unto her as soon as she was in his arms.

“Well… I hope nothing bad will happen.” Jacob clearly got bothered by the distressed omega scent and tried to reassure her father, but all they could do now was to wait.

After a seemingly long few hours, someone was knocking the suitcase doorway. Her father and Jacob looked each other before he let her go.

“Diana… Stay put.” Her father commanded firmly, using her middle name. Serenity knew right away it would get serious fast and froze in her spot.

Her father got out first, following Jacob from behind. All of a sudden, someone slammed the suitcase doorway and locked it.

“Mum? MUM!!!” Serenity yelled and rushed to the doorway, trying her hard to put it open. She didn’t know what had happened and she feared for her father and Jacob’s life.

Like a hit into head, Serenity felt something creeping inside her body. Weird flashes about that man with dark aura and green lightning again; her father, Jacob and Tina were in jail; Her father and Tina in white room with weird-looking pool and Tina was crying horribly with wand on her neck; and that young man again.

She didn’t know what these were, but she knew one thing.

Something dark and dangerous were happening and that man was the one who’s responsible for all of it. And that young man would die.

She had to warn them all to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it feels a bit rushed. I will be off on the roadtrip for more than a week. I may or may not give update on the next week, unless I manage to write new chapter within 24 hours like before :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and support~
> 
> Special thanks to [willofhounds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/profile) and [silverynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/profile) for helping me to come up with ideas for this fic~

It was hexing.

The scent of distress and confused omega was slowly surrounding the room, agitating the alphas inside the meeting room just a bit, at the moment this omega and beta man appeared from the suitcase that Goldstein brought to the meeting. The omega appeared to know the British Envoy because he recognized him as soon as they saw each other.

“Scamander?”

“Oh, hello, Minister.”

“Theseus Scamander?”

“The war hero?”

“No, this is his little omega brother.”

More murmuring inside the meeting room as the omega tried to make himself small with all the crowds focusing on him and the beta muggle.

“And what are you doing in New York?” The British Envoy asked him in suspicion tone.

“I came here to buy an Appaloosa Puffskein, sir.” The omega answered carefully. “It’s for her birthday gift.”

‘Her’ birthday gift? His alpha perhaps, but which alpha wanted such gift as a birthday gift.

“Right.” The Envoy was still suspicious about the omega, which made him wondering why this weak-looking omega could do to the point the Envoy didn’t believe him.

“What are you really doing here?” The Envoy asked again with the same suspicion tone and look to the omega. The omega stayed quiet and looked away from the Envoy’s eyes as he’s unable to answer that question for the reason he didn’t want to share.

Madame President Seraphina silenced the room by asking Goldstein who were these gentlemen. Goldstein explained to her and everyone in the room about this beta man was a muggle who got bitten by one of the omega’s creatures and everyone suddenly on the edge to obliviate the muggle on spot, but they attention turn into the omega as they noticed him examined the marks on the death Senator Shaw. This omega recognized something related to his death.

“You know which of your creatures was responsible, Mr. Scamander?” Someone among the crowds asked.

“No creature did this.” He answered with a hint of confusion and surprise. “Don’t pretend. You must know what that was. Look at the marks.”

“That was an Obscurus.”

Gasps and murmuring were followed straight after that confirmation, no one would believe what this omega said about this case. Even Madame President didn’t believed him and claimed there was no Obscurial in America.

“Impound that case, Graves.”

“Wait, no!” The omega shouted as the case was ripped apart from his hand into Graves’s hand using his wandless magic. “Give that back!”

“Arrest them.”

Graves stopped the omega before he could reach his wand and threw him to the floor. With a quick wandless magic, he took both his wand and Goldstein’s before subdued them and the beta muggle. Goldstein was so confused of why she was arrested as well and lost at her words.

“Don’t hurt those creatures.” The omega begged at him with pleading eyes. “Please. You don’t understand. Nothing in there is dangerous.”

“We will be the judges of that.” Madam President answered coldly. “Take them to the cells.”

“Don’t hurt those creatures. Nothing in there is dangerous.” The omega pleaded again as one of the aurors took hold of him and dragged him away.

“Please don’t hurt my creatures! They aren’t dangerous!” Graves didn’t flinch as the omega’s scent became so distressed that’s hard to ignore by any alphas here, but everyone knew this omega had committed crimes which managed to reason their basic alpha instinct.

“Please! They’re not dangerous!”

With that final shout, the omega was gone from everyone’s sight, even his distressed scent still lingered in the room. Madam President dismissed everyone in the room until further notice before turning to Graves.

“I leave that case and investigation of it to you, Graves.” She said that before leaving the room with the rest.

“Such a shame, his daughter is a pleasant one.” The British Envoy said that as he was about to leave the room.

“Daughter?” It caught his attention.

“Yes, his brother often talks about her alongside his younger brother, carrying their pictures around as well. I met her several times when her father still worked in British Ministry.” The Envoy said that as he fixed his tie. “She’s beautiful girl with sunset color hair and pleasant blue-green eyes. Kind of a shame that she will be as odd as the omega who raised her.”

Sunset color hair and blue-green eyes...

“Since he’s here in America, she should be here as well.” The Envoy mentioned it.

“Then, I should get her to here as well.” Graves said that as they left the room together. “It’s unwise to leave a child in foreign land, especially what happened to her father.”

“Yes, especially when her father is arrested.” The Envoy agreed to him. “I will take care of her after you find her.”

“No.” Graves answered firmly, making the Envoy stopped and gave him a confused look. “This is my responsibility as well. I will keep the child with me until further notice from Madam President.”

“Alright then. Best of luck.” The Envoy finally left him and he went to his office.

A girl with sunset color hair and blue-green eyes. The description matched from the small figure he often saw in his future visions and he saw her trying to thwart his plans. A mere child trying to stop him and his plans for The Greater Good. It intrigued him so much and now he would find her before anyone else. This child was still young, it would be easy to groom her into one of his men. He couldn’t wait.

However, that omega’s pleading eyes…

The hint of Forget-me-Not flowers smell underneath his distressed omega scent.

It reminded him of something, someone he dear the most. Someone he wanted to search for.

Someone from the past he couldn’t tell anyone at all.

~0~0~0~

It came back again. Those weird flashes again.

It still got her whenever those were creeping into her mind, although this time was different and more vivid like she was looking at many moving photographs at once. The man with dark and green lightning aura was gathering some men and women who dressed similar to one another before going inside the suitcase.

“Snoopy, Amber, Trix, I need to get everyone in a safer place now.” Serenity turned to her 3 companions which they responded in agreement to her.

Nancy came next to her, looking worried for all the things that happened so suddenly, and she gave her a reassuring smile. “Someone evil is coming here, I can feel it. I need to get the babies into hiding before he’s coming. Can you take care of them for me and mummy, Nancy?”

Nancy made a soft growl of agreement before she’s off to gathering larger creatures who was young and hurt to hide. Amber helped her gathering the bird-type creatures, mainly the young and hurt ones, and she stayed with them in some corners of the suitcase. Snoopy and Trix also helped her gathering the small creatures and the babies and then staying with them. She slowly took some control of these weird flashes and managed to pinpointed locations that’s easily missed for them, she used those locations to hide them all.

The flashes started to get faster movement, Serenity didn’t know what it meant but she had a feeling she was running out of time. When she was gathering the last remaining, she stopped in front of the enclosure for the Obscurus from the sudanese girl. She wanted to hide it, but her father’s warning was loud and clear that she couldn’t touch it ever. His tone when he said it to her was the same when he prevented Jacob into touching it too.

Serenity remembered the day they found her in their middle of travel, a little girl with the same age like her. Her father struggled to keep her alive while extracting the Obscurus from her, but it was too late. She passed away in his hands and the Obscurus inside the bubble was floating near them. That night, her father scooped her up in his sleep and held her tightly as he was afraid for her to disappear right here, she reached his hands as her sign that she was still with him as they fell asleep in each other’s hand.

However, she didn’t worry so much about him. Her father was a strong man, he properly mourned the girl he just knew for few hours and returned to his job with the same level of pride and enthusiasm. Within a few weeks of staying, they were off to New York.

“It will be alright, Sayesha.” Serenity quietly said it to the Obscurus. “Mummy and I will protect you, so rest assured there.”

~0~0~0~

A loud click coming from the doorway was echoed throughout the suitcase and it made Serenity froze in place.

“Hurry guys, we don’t have much time.” Serenity whispered hurriedly to the last babies in temporary nests before took off to find a hiding place of her own.

By the time she was about to reach the last hiding place just for her, there were already several quiet footsteps from the cabin and it made her panicked. She didn’t know what they would do to her if they found her here.

A soft growl coming from Nancy made her realized something. She could hide inside her nest safely without being found. She knew Nancy for as long as she could remember and she already adopted her and her father as her own cubs, so she surely knew she wouldn’t hurt her if she went inside her nest. No sane men and women would dare to come near a Nundu, let alone going as far as inside the enclosure.

As soon as the cabin door opened, Serenity ducked herself inside Nancy’s enclosure and hid inside her nest while holding her breath. Nancy quickly stood guard around the nest, ready to jump to anyone who dared to go near her enclosure and her nest.

“This is a huge place.... Mercy Lewis, is that a Nundu?!” A strange man shouted as soon as he spotted Nancy when he was about to enter her enclosure. Hearing the stranger coming in, Nancy growled dangerously and he and his friend stepped back from her enclosure.

“Le-Leave tha-that monster a-alone…” His friend pulled him away from Nancy’s enclosure. “Mr.Graves needs to fully inspect this place, but I’m sure he won’t mind to check dangerous monsters like this.”

“Ye-Yes… Let’s go somewhere else.” With that, they left the enclosure with Nancy still glaring at them and whoever was unfortunate enough to come near it.

“Aurors, status report!” Someone barked the order to these Aurors, which confused her. Her uncle Thee was an Auror, but these Aurors didn’t look like the ones she saw in his office.

She wanted to come out and listen to what they were saying, but she couldn’t risk her hiding place, they could hurt Nancy if they tried to take her away. So, she just stayed put and held her breath while Nancy kept an eye on any strangers who passed her enclosure.

“-uch of animals here despite the large spaces here strangely.” Someone said as he passed Nancy’s enclosure before he stopped nearby with another man.

“Any signs of the child?” The other man asked him with authority.

Serenity also choked out a gasp when she heard it. They were looking for her as well, but she felt she shouldn’t come out to them. The man with dark and green lightning aura could be around them and she didn’t know what this man would do to her.

“No signs of the child, Mr. Graves. Only signs around here are that a child is also living around this space.” The man responded.

“Check Goldstein’s residency now. If she isn’t here, she should be around there.”

“Yes, sir.” Few footsteps left in hurry in response of that command.

“Sir, you have to come to see this!” Someone from far the corner called the man in charge and they left to check on that person. Serenity could only pray they didn’t find any of the hiding places, she didn’t know what they would do if they found them. They could hurt them despite all of them weren’t dangerous.

However, she knew where the shout came from. She lived her entire life running around this place with all the magical creatures, both big and small from all land, air and water environment. She knew every enclosures and corners of this massive space her father created for his magical creatures.

It was near where her father kept Sayesha’s Obscurus.

~0~0~0~

Here we were again.

Graves was sitting in front of the male omega in interrogation room. The distressed scent was toned down, but still there which wasn’t a distraction now. He didn’t look into his eyes which he expected, knowing how weak this omega was and also looking at alpha’s eyes meant challenge too. Even so, he couldn’t forget his pleading eyes and the hint of that flower in his scent.

“You’re an interesting man, Mr. Scamander.” He said it as he’s eyeing on the omega in front of him curiously.

“Mr. Graves…” Goldstein looked like she wanted to plead, but he silenced her.

He became mildly curious about this omega as he went through information about him. He was thrown out from Hogwarts for endangering human life, a fellow student, with a beast. He denied it as it was an accident. Yet, one of the teachers was convinced it wasn’t and managed to keep him out of trouble, even managed to keep his wand. What made him more curious that the teacher who argued strongly against his expulsion was Albus Dumbledore.

“You also adopted a child of war, despite being unmated omega.” Graves casually mentioned it as he read the copy of adoption paper belonged to the omega. “A child you don’t know about her background.”

“I found her, she reached out to me despite the fact that many people were looking for anyone who’s still alive at that place a day before I found her.” He told him carefully, as he was trying to convince him about something.

“She’s everything that I have beside my brother and my creatures, blood or not.” The omega added it in full confidence.

“What makes Albus Dumbledore so fond of you?” Graves asked curiously, both to the fact that Albus Dumbledore so fond of this omega and his willingness to raise a pup that wasn’t his in the first place.

“...I couldn’t say.” The omega quietly answered him, still refusing to meet his eyes.

“So, setting a pack of dangerous creatures loose here was...just another accident. Is that right?”

“What would I do it deliberately?” He asked back with a hint of challenge in his tone.

“To expose wizardkind. To provoke war between the magical and non-magical worlds.” The plan he had in mind for the whole time.

“Mass slaughter for the greater good, you mean?” The omega started to sound bitter.

“Yes...quite.”

“I’m not one of Grindelwald’s fanatics, Mr. Graves.” The omega said that with so much bitterness and venom in his tone, as he hated to say that name. The omega finally looked into his eyes with the same bitterness and venom as his tone.

He almost choked his breath to see familiarity with that person with that look, but he pushed it away that thought before he remembered it again.

“I wonder what you can tell me about this, Mr. Scamander.”

The omega was surprised and afraid as soon as Graves showed him and Goldstein the Obscurus he got inside his suitcase. In scared and distressed state, he explained to Goldstein that he got it after he managed to separate it from the Sudanese girl as he tried to save her and he wanted to take it home to study it. He tried to convince her that it couldn’t leave outside the bubble, thus it couldn’t hurt anyone.

“So, it’s useless without the host?” He quietly asked that to himself, but it seemed it’s within earshot.

“Useless? That’s parasitical, magical force that killed a child.” The omega was confused when he heard him saying that. “What on earth would you use it for?”

The look on his face, he realized something. He realized what he was planning for this. He had to eliminate him now.

“You fool nobody, Mr. Scamander.” It’s a shame though, he would like to know him more especially of why Albus Dumbledore so fond of him.

“You brought this Obscurus into the City of New York in the hope of causing mass disruption, breaking the Status of Secrery and revealing the magical world.”

“You know that can’t hurt anyone. You know that.” The omega tried to agree desperately.

“You are therefore guilty of a treasonous betrayal of your fellow wizards and are sentenced to death.”

The omega got scared as he said that, he even became more scared for what he said next.

“Miss Goldstein, who has aided and abetted you…”

“No, she’s done nothing of the kind.” The omega pleaded for the life of an alpha he just met in few days. Interesting, but it wouldn’t do anything about it now.

“...received the same sentence.” Goldstein was sobbing and crying as soon as she heard her sentence.

“Your guardianship of your child will be invoked with this sentence.”

“...what do you mean…” The omega’s tone changed to dangerous, stopping the staff to drag him again.

“Per protocols, any legal documents of death-sentenced criminals will be invoked until further notice.” Graves explained as he kept an eye on already-on-the-edge omega. “Don’t you worry, Mr. Scamander. Your child will be saved with me as my responsibility until we come up with a solution regarding your daughter.”

A low, dangerous growl echoed throughout the interrogation room, making everyone flinched at the sudden growl. To their surprise, it came from the weak omega in front of him.

“What have you done to her?” He asked in more dangerous tone.

“She will be placed in my residency and under my surveillance due to my involvement of your case, making her as my responsibility.”

“Where is she...” The omega growled like alpha again as his magic went haywired for a minute. Graves and others managed to defend themselves, but the proof of his magic gone haywired was present from the shallow slashes on the wall behind him.

“Where is she?!” The omega lashed out more magic, which Graves managed to defend himself and knocked him back to stop him.

“She’s in a safe place and she hasn’t known your crimes yet, Mr. Scamander. Rest assured.” Graves calmly said that. “If you do that again, I feel your daughter won’t be considered to be placed with her second guardian, which is your older brother, and will be placed in an orphanage. You don’t want her to suffer more than knowing her father is a criminal now, do you, Mr. Scamander?”

He stopped as soon as he mentioned his daughter, like it’s a magic word to stop him on the spot. He was mildly surprised to see this omega was more powerful than he expected, able to dent this wall with his magic alone and without his wand.

“Just do it immediately.” Graves tiredly said that as he looked away from the pair. “I will inform President Picquery myself.”

He ignored the crying and sobbing as the omega and Goldstein were taken away by the other staff to the execution room.

“Don’t you worry, Mr. Scamander, I will take very good care of your daughter.” He said that as soon as the omega was about to leave being dragged away, leaving him no place to lash out at him.

“Whatever her magic is, it’s something powerful, powerful enough to make her trying to thwart my plans.” He said that to no one else but himself as soon as they left him alone in the room. “She will be wonderful witch and follower of mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm apologized if this chapter may be boring for some of you because it's a retell of the events from the first movie with some missing scenes and actions from Serenity's side. Things will get more excited after the next chapter, it's a least I can promise that now.
> 
> You can drop by at my [tumblr](https://reina1505.tumblr.com/) too :D I will see you guys there~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say there will be double update? No? My mistake then XD
> 
> Chapter 3 is actually too long, so I decided to break it into 2 chapters instead. Enjoy the story~

It’s quiet now.

After awhile, the footsteps were gathered something before disappearing one by one. Serenity counted to 100 just to be sure there wasn’t anyone left inside the suitcase before she came out from Nancy’s place. All the creatures who were hiding were letting out distressed noises before Serenity went to them to soothe them. Even so, everyone was on edge due to new strange scents all over the space, some even growled to one and another which she managed to stop them by getting them into their respective enclosures. She burned some essences that’s close to her and her father’s scents to calm them down.

After making sure everyone was calming down, Serenity began to check the damage. Nothing was broken, fortunately, just needed to be cleaned up the mess they caused when searching around the cabin. With that, she gathered up her courage and opened the doorway slowly and quietly. She peeked first to make sure no one was around before she’s brave enough to open the doorway and got out.

She was inside an office that’s similar to her uncle’s office back home with papers and trophies all around, but it felt colder for some odd reasons. Her father’s wand and an unknown wand were next suitcase, which she took both. A soft voice was whispering a spell in front of the door and she recognized it as Queenie’s. Knowing she was trying to get in, she tried to open the door from inside and as soon as the door unlocked, Jacob fell on his face.

“Ouch…” He groaned in sudden pain. “I thought there’s no one in-”

“Miss Queenie, Mr. Jacob…” Serenity was surprised to see them, especially Jacob.

“Serena sweetheart!” Queenie hugged her as soon as she realized who was in front of them. “I was so scared, I thought Mr. Graves got you already.”

“I was hiding inside one of the enclosures.” She said it proudly. “No sane men or women dare enough to come near a Nundu’s enclosure.”

“A what?” Queenie was dumbstruck when she heard that, but quickly dismissed it. “Anyway, your father and Teenie are in danger and I need to help them now.”

“Then I-”

“But I need you to stay inside the suitcase.” Queenie cut her off firmly. “It’s too dangerous for a little girl like you and I’m sure Newt doesn’t want you to get hurt.”

Serenity wanted to say more, but no words could come out from her mouth. She knew it well since her father also made the same rule for her. She just looked down and avoided meeting their eyes.

“Can you do that for your father, sweetheart? I know you want to help out, but I know he wants you to be safe.”

“Yes, we will be alright, Serenity.” Jacob jumped into the conversation too. “Just leave your father and Tina with us, you want for his return.”

“Alright…” Serenity answered quietly. “Please be careful, you two.”

With that, she entered the suitcase and Queenie took the suitcase then fast-walked with Jacob to find Newt and Tina, following their thoughts. Serenity silently prayed for their safety, but she didn’t feel too worried. She had the same flashes again and saw they managed to meet her father and Miss Tina in the middle of chaos. It was a vivid image, so it would happen soon enough and she already missed her father.

~0~0~0~

She was cuddling with the babies to calm them down from all the sudden excitement inside a huge nest she made to hide them all before with Nancy and her 3 companions watched over when she heard hurried footsteps from the cabin. Fearing it was a stranger like what happened before, she ducked to hide from the view.

“-nity! Diana!” Serenity recognized that voice anywhere. “Diana dear! Where are you!”

“Mum!” She jumped out from the nest and hurried to her father with Nancy and her 3 companions following from behind. Her father was out of breath for running around the space, looking for her.

“Oh Diana...Thank Merlin you’re saved.” He collapsed as he hugged her tightly, bringing his nose close to her scent gland and scent-marked her too. Serenity knew her father rarely did that, especially in front of other people, so she knew something wrong had happened.

“Mum, what happened?” Serenity asked quietly at him.

“...nothing is happened, I’m just worried about you.” Her father tried to assure her.

“I saw it, mum.” Serenity finally said it. “I saw you and Tina were about to die in that white room with weird pool and single chair.”

Her father froze as soon as she said it, Tina and Jacob looked confused as well.

“Dear, what are you tal-”

“And I saw him, the man with dark and green lightning aura. He’s trying to get the Obscurial into his side.”

Her father looked at her with a confused and serious look, like he was trying to study her and her saying. It made her a bit scared that her father might not believe what she said, even she couldn’t explain all those weird flashes she had.

“Diana, may I ask you since when you have that vision?” Her father asked carefully, but with the same tenderness when he talked her out through her mistakes.

“Since...since mum rescued Frank and planned the trip to New York…” She answered carefully, afraid of his reaction.

“All this time I thought you’re muggle…” Her father whispered quietly, but Serenity picked up the last words in there and it made her curious.

“Mum, what do you mean?” It’s Serenity’s turn to surprise and confuse and her father realized that he made a mistake.

“Diana dear, if you let me-”

“What do you mean that I’m a...muggle?”

Tina froze in shock as soon as she asked it and her father refused to see her in her eyes for the first time. At that moment, she realized that she made a huge mistake and almost cried. Her father noticed it and brought her face near him, their noses almost touched each other.

“Diana, if you listen to me…” Her father said it with full of love and tenderness. “There’s something I need to tell you, something that me and uncle Thee have tried to keep it from you. It’s not your fault, it’s ours and we thought we could tell you when you’re much older.”

“Mum, I…” Serenity almost choked her sobs.

“Remember this, Diana. You’re my daughter and I’m your mummy, no matter if you're magic or muggle, just like I love you despite you’re not mine by blood.”

With that, he kissed her forehead like usual and wiped off her tears. Serenity didn’t understand completely, but she understood her father’s tender love. Tina and Jacob approached them carefully, afraid to ruin the tender moments between them.

“Mr. Scamander…”

“Newt…”

“Ah, yes.” Her father stood up to face them, but his hand was still holding hers. “I will explain everything, I promise.”

“You can explain it later after we capture the last creature, Mr. Scamander.” Tina said it, without a hint of anger or whatsoever. “And I won’t let anyone take Serenity away from you, I promise.”

“Thank you, Tina.” Her father sighed in relief.

“Don’t thank me yet. And besides, I’m more scared to be the end of your magic after your little stunt you did back there.” Tina joked lightly, which made Serenity and Jacob looked curious about what she meant.

“It’s better you don’t know, Diana.” Her father sounded embarrassed about it, so she dropped it.

“Right… Is it Dougal the last one?”

“Yes, and hopefully we can capture it without so much trouble.” Her father sighed, remembering the troubles and struggles he had when capturing Dougal for the first time. Not to mention, Dougal was Demiguise, adding an annoying trouble due to his future visions and invincibility.

“Let me help this time.” Serenity asked with determination. “I can help to capture him, I have this flashes afterall.”

“...alright, it’s also a good time to test it out too.” Her father agreed. “I have a theory about your flashes, but I need more materials to prove it.”

Her father talked like the time he was studying magical creature, but knowing her situation, Serenity didn’t mind it as she also wanted to know what were those flashes she kept seeing and why she had it. She trusted her father, so she left this to her father.

Right now, they had a friend to capture.

~0~0~0~

It’s like an adventure.

Serenity was back in her high spirits, despite the heavy atmosphere and confrontation before. Queenie took them to Jacob’s place, probably the safest place right now as Graves would investigate Goldstein residence. Jacob raised pigeons and they all came to her, surprisingly Jacob and gave a smile on her father and Queenie’s faces. Without a solid lead to find where Dougal was in New York and her weird flashes didn’t want to work with her, Tina decided to take them to meet Gnarlak, her informant during her time when she was an Auror.

However, the meeting location was a bar, so her father made her to go inside the suitcase until he called her. She entered the suitcase pouting because she also wanted to come with them. Queenie chuckled and said she would love this place when she’s older, perhaps charming a man or two in the process. Her father warned her lightly before Queenie told him it was a joke, knowing how pure she was.

She decided to wait for the rest by playing with her 3 companions and fed some creatures. A soft knock and a call from her father were heard loud and she came out, only to find everyone was out of breath.

“What happened?” She asked innocently, then she saw Pickett was angry at her father. It made her even more curious.

“Well, we almost got caught…” Tina explained as she was trying to catch her breath. “But we got a lead. Macy’s Department Store.”

“We won’t have much time now… And Serenity…” Her father handed over Pickett on her, who was still angry at him for some unknown reasons. “Keep Pickett with you for awhile, I...made him angry.”

“...alright, Pickett, go to my pocket.” Serenity coated him to go inside her pocket, but he didn’t want to let go. “Come now, we have an adventure waiting for us. We will be on the front seat and see how cool Mummy will be.”

Her father smiled embarrassingly as she admitted how cool he was. She knew her father would never want to admit it, so it’s her job to make sure everyone knew how cool and strong he was, that he wasn’t a “weak omega” everyone claimed to say to her. Many didn’t listen to her, so it’s their loss.

They arrived at the department store and they already noticed a floating handbag which was floating away from the mannequin. They quietly sneaked in and hid behind some covers while watched over the floating handbag. Both her father and Serenity recognized Dougal’s chittering as he picked up some food from the table.

“Demiguise are fundamentally peaceful, but they can give a nasty nip if provoked.” Her father whispered as he explained Demiguise.

“You two, head that way.” Her father quietly ordered Queenie and Jacob to head to another way, which they followed and tip-toeing carefully.

“And try very hard not to be predictable.” Serenity added, giving them a confused look at her, but they still followed their instructions.

“That was the Demiguise?” Tina asked softly from behind.

“No.” Her father answered as he slowly approached Dougal. “But I think it might be the reason that the Demiguise is here.”

Serenity, her father and Tina approached Dougal as peaceful as possible when Dougal finally noticed them. However, he turned around and ran upstairs, giving her and her father chuckled to see his antic and followed to upstairs, which turned out to be storage. However, she felt there was something else in here.

“Its sight operates on probability, so it can foresee the most likely immediate future.” Her father explained as they watched Dougal in the middle of the room.

“I believe your flashes are similar to his sight, Serenity.” His claim made her froze on the spot.

“Mum, are you saying…”

“Yes, I believe you have a talent as Seer, my dear.” He slightly squeezed her hand as he made his remarks. “The reason you and I never know or discover it until now is because your uncle and I never encouraged you to discover magic. We both were too feared for anyone to discover that you wasn’t magic and…”

“And?”

“And...they will take you away from me.” Her father said it quietly as he was trying to hold his feelings. “That’s why we never tried encourage you, fearing that you were a muggle and they would invoke the adoption and then took you away. I...I don’t want that to happen.”

Serenity could feel the hold was tighter than before, reminding her of that time when they discovered Sayesha. He was afraid to lose her all this time. She squeezed back to reassure her father and gave him a smile.

“I won’t go anywhere, I promise.”

That small promise put a smile on her father’s face and they never let go of each other as they followed Dougal.

“What’s it doing?” Tina asked softly, confused of what he was doing as her father tried to approach him quietly.

“...He’s babysitting.” Serenity realized his behaviour and something else in the room now. Dougal didn’t eat the food he stole, he was showing the food to something as he wanted to show to whoever it was that he had food for it. “Dougal loves to babysitting the babies and smaller creatures in the suitcase, including me.”

“What did you just say?” Tina asked in surprise tone, couldn’t believe what she just say to her.

“It’s my fault…” Serenity claimed as she looked around the room and the sounds of rustling could be heard from all around the room. “I thought I have counted them all.”

“Yes, we thought we had them all, but…” Her father also had the same realization with her. “We both have miscounted.”

“It was babysitting that?” Tina asked in fear as the new creature slowly merged into the light, showing the shape and size of it. Finally, the huge face of occamy appeared in front of her father and Dougal as it trilled softly at Dougal.

Her father was on her defensive state to show that he was harmless as the occamy was eyeing on him and Dougal fed it with some biscuits he stole. Tina and Serenity softly chuckled as they saw her father doing his job on magical creatures.

“Occamies are chor...choran...” Serenity tried to explain, but stumbled upon the difficult word.

“Choranaptyxic.” Her father corrected her. “They grow to fill the available space.”

Her father slowly approached the humongous occamy while keeping his defensive state. “Mummy’s here.” He said it softly and tenderly to the baby like he always did to every magical creature he had, including her.

Then suddenly, a very quick flash came to her, showing Queenie approached them and kicked an ornament. The sound of it triggered occamy’s anxiety and chaos happened within seconds. The whole room was destroyed as it struggled.

“Miss Queenie, don’t-”

Too late.

Serenity didn’t warn Queenie fast enough, the ornament was slightly kicked but the sound of it still triggered occamy’s anxiety. Dougal rushed to her and hugged her back as she ducked for cover. Jacob managed to grab her and Queenie to safety as occamy’s huge body was twirling and twisting all around, wrecking the room. Tina managed to jump to safety when a shelf fell over. Her father got trapped between its wing and managed to climb on the top of its head to hold on.

“We need an insect!”

“Huh?”

“Any kind of insect and a teapot.” Her father was struggling to say that as the occamy kept struggling everywhere.

“Find a teapot!” He shouted from the top.

Holding Dougal in her arms, Serenity made a run around the room to find an insect and teapot. However, the occamy’s huge body kept blocking her from anywhere else. Tina managed to grab them to her side to dodge the tail and pushed her away. Jacob grabbed a hold of her and dodged for safety as they tried to find either one of those.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Serenity could hear her father’s struggle to grab hold on the occampy as she and Jacob tried to find anything while dodging its huge body. The occampy was about to destroy the whole room by now.

“Teapot!”

“Insect!”

The whole room suddenly fell silent and occampy stopped moving around. Jacob finally noticed occampy’s look on him, focusing on the insect in his hand. Serenity and Dougal got to Queenie by that time. Tina was at the other side of the room, it would be impossible for them to move to get the insect in the teapot.

“Roach in the teapot.” Her father softly said that to Jacob.

Jacob was extremely nervous and slowly patted a part of the occampy’s hude body that trapped him to the wall as he’s shushing. Nervously, he made the throw to Tina. The occampy moved as it chased the roach, affecting the whole room to slowly collapsed just a little. Her father managed to jump down as Tina ran to the roach with teapot on her hand. Queenie hugged her close to protect her from anything that could hurt her.

It was finally over when the occampy changed its size and sinked into the teapot to enjoy the roach. Her father and Tina finally trapped it inside as he shut the teapot with a cap, leaving everyone an almost-destroyed empty storage room.

“Choranaptyxic.” Her father said while panting. “They also shrink to fit the available space.”

“Tell me the truth.” Tina asked, also panting like her father. “Was that everything that came out of the case?”

“That’s everything.” He answered with confidence. “And that’s the truth.”

~0~0~0~

Serenity took Dougal to his nest together with Jacob and Tina carried the occampy with her father at her side. She started to think her father fancied Tina, she was the first alpha who didn’t dare enough to order her father around just because he was an omega, she even took orders from him when they captured the occampy too. Also, Serenity felt she started to warm up to Tina and Queenie was nice to her as well.

She saw Tina smiled as the occampy reunited with its siblings inside the nest. She looked around and amazed to see how vast was the space here and the creatures, both big and small, all around her. Her father was about to make a round around the suitcase when Pickett jumped from her shoulder into her father’s arm and started to stab him with his little fingers.

“Right.” Her father sounded tired as he saw Pickett doing it. “I think we need to talk.” With that, they left together to make a round.

“Amazing, isn’t it?” Serenity said that to Tina who was still amazed with everything. “This is the world I’m living for as long as I can remember. Uncle Thee told me before that Mum started to introduce me to magical creatures when I was 3 years old, so it’s 5 years then.”

“It’s...unbelievable.” Tina finally said something. “To think that you live with these creatures for your entire life… You’re living in a world where no one ever think about it.”

“That’s the best part.” Serenity smiled. “We won’t share our world to those who don’t understand them, who also don’t understand what Mum is trying to achieve here. We have each other and we’re happy with it.”

“But… I think we can share it with you, Miss Tina.”

“Oh…” Tina smiled when she said that. “It would be an honor, Serenity. I hope I can stay as your father’s friend for as long as we can.”

It was an answer she didn’t expect, but she decided not to bring it up. Tina seemed to be curious about some creatures, so Serenity took her hand and guided her around. Jacob who was so excited to be around the magical creatures ever since his first step inside here also following them from behind. He’s as curious as Tina.

“What are you two talking about?” Tina asked it as soon as she spotted her father and Queenie during their little tour.

“Uh, nothing.” Her father answered neutrally.

“School.” Queenied changed the topic quickly, for her father’s comfort.

“Did… Did you say school?” Jacob asked curiously with a huge smile on his face. “Is there a school? A wizardry school here in, uh, America?”

“Of course. Ilvermorny.” Queenie answered his question with full of pride. “It’s only the best wizard school in the whole world.”

“I think you’ll find that the best wizarding school in the world is Hogwarts.” Her father quickly denied that fact with sassy tone. It was rare to see her father being sassy.

“Hogwash.” Queenie didn’t back down with her claim, which made her father smiled at her childish anger.

“Guess, does that mean… I can go to Hogwarts now?” Serenity asked shyly. She sometimes heard about Hogwarts from the times her father and uncle Thee talked about their times as students in that school. She remembered how happy her father was when he received the letter from his old professor that taught him in there.

“Of course. I don’t think that will be a problem.” Her father smiled as he made the feed. “I think Hogwarts will be lucky to have you as a student there, especially as future Seer too.”

“Put her in Ilvermorny, Newt.” Queenie joked when she heard that. “They can also give her the best lessons in the world too.”

“Sorry, but I think her name is already on the list of future students of Hogwarts by now.” Her father responded her joke with another joke. “Let’s see which owl will arrive first.”

“Geez, Newt. Don’t monopolize her for yourself.”

“I wish I will be sorted to Hufflepuff, like you and uncle Thee.” Serenity said it excitedly.

“Well, that’s entirely be decided by the Sorting Hat, my dear.” Her father smiled brightly to see her excitement of her possible future as Hogwart student. “All the Houses in Hogwarts will guide you to be a wonderful witch in the future, you don’t have to be in Hufflepuff to be like me. Just remember to be kind and strong and never give up on yourself.”

“Yes, mum.”

The tender moment was suddenly interrupted by loud rumbles of thunder, stopping everyone on the spot. Frank was screeching and letting out thunders all around his enclosure. Everyone was worried as they watched anxious Frank, but her father realized something else.

“Danger. He senses danger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and support~
> 
> You can drop by at my [tumblr](https://reina1505.tumblr.com/) too :D I will see you guys there~
> 
> (Small edited due to embarrassing typos I made when I was kinda half-asleep as I was finishing it)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone need to take my keyboard away from me...
> 
> To be honest to you all, this chapter is finished at the same week with the surprise double update I did. Perhaps I just have no life lol (not really, I actually have paper to do for my graduation)
> 
> Yes, I make 3 chapters within a week and I decide to delay this chapter for the sake of regular update.

Then it hit her.

It hit her so hard that she was going to pass out on the spot. She could hear her father and her new friends’s shouts of surprise and worry, then her father’s strong arms were holding her protectively as he was trying to call her out in full worry. It was that man with dark and green lightning aura, however the visions were so vivid and powerful that she could finally see that man’s face and appearance, along with the young man as well.

A destroyed house.

A dead body of a woman. She remembered she was the woman who was abusing that young man.

That young man, broken and helpless. Feeling betrayed by that man.

Black mass from that young man’s Obscurus, destroying New York City left and right.

“We have to save him…” Serenity whispered in pain from the sudden powerful vision. “We have to save him before that man gets him…”

“Diana… Did you see who was the Obscurial?” Her father asked her carefully, afraid to hurt her more.

“Yes… I see him.” Serenity answered in worry. “I believe his name starts with C, according from how that man called him. C… Cre...Creden…”

“Credence?” Tina suddenly cut it off, her look told it that she knew that name. “He’s the Second Salem boy, I saved him once and it costs me my Auror job, not that I regret it. And he’s not a kid, he a young man.”

“No, he’s the one.” Serenity insisted. “I see him turning into Obscurus and destroying New York out of rage from that man’s betrayal. We have to stop him getting Credence.”

“Serena sweetie…” Queenie looked carefully. “That man you see in your vision, I can see it from your mind too. But, is it real…”

“Queenie, are you alright?” Jacob asked her worriedly as her face had gone pale.

“Miss Queenie, do you know who that man is?” Serenity asked carefully.

“Yes…” Queenie still didn’t look so good. “And It’s Mr. Graves.”

“What?!” Tina shouted in surprise and unbelief. “Mr. Graves is the one behind all of this?! He’s the Director of Magical Security for Mercy Lewis’s sake, he won't do anything to expose America’s wizarding community.”

“Perhaps… He’s not what it seems to be.” Serenity said it carefully as she remembered the two same figures with one of them had that dark and green lightning aura. Queenie caught that thought and looked worried.

“Anyway, we have to hurry before it’s too late.” Her father quickly said it and everyone agreed.

~0~0~0~

All of them came up to the rooftop of a building called “Squire’s”. They all witnessed Credence’s outrage as Obscurus all around New York and heard the muggles’s screamings. Her father held her hand tight as they watched in fear and worry.

“Is that it? That’s the Obscurial thing?” Jacob asked in both worry and amazed.

“That’s more powerful than any Obscurial I’ve ever heard of.” Her father said it full awareness, amaze and worry. “Considering Credence is a young man from what Diana and Tina knew and he’s the Obscurial, it means his magic is also more powerful than I expected, powerful enough to keep him alive with the Obscurus.”

Her father looked thrown in between for a second before he pushed Serenity gently to Tina, Queenie and Jacob, along handing over his suitcase to Tina. Serenity realized what her father had in mind, but he cut her off before she could protest.

“If I don’t come back, look after Diana and my creatures.” Her father said it carefully to Tina, shocking her and everyone.

“Everything that you need to know is in there.” Her father said it quickly as he passed his precious notebook to Tina’s hand. “There’s also my brother’s contact inside too. He will pick Diana up as soon as he got the word of it.”

“What…” Tina was too shocked and speechless to process what was happening.

“They’re not killing it.” Serenity knew that look and tone of her father. Her father determined to save Credence, even it would risk his life to save him.

“Newt!”

“Mum!”

Before anyone could react, her father already apparated away. Tina looked conflicted to stay put or to follow him, but she quickly made up her mind.

“You heard him. Look after Serenity and the creatures.” Tina said it in hurry and handed the suitcase to Queenie before she apparated away to follow her father.

“We have to go now.” Serenity begged it.

“Yes, sweetie. We will get you somewhere safe.” Queenie assured her, but that’s not what she wanted to do.

“No, Miss Queenie. We have to go save Credence.” Serenity said it firmly. “They will kill him.”

“Serenity, your father and Queenie’s sister are working on it.” Jacob tried to reason with her, but she didn’t back out. "Also, it's too dangerous for you."

“No, they will kill him, no matter what mummy and Miss Tina did to prevent it.” Serenity was about to sob, knowing Credence would die no matter what her father and Tina did. Queenie seemed to see her next vision in her mind.

“Oh sweetie…” Queenie looked at her in full understanding. “Sometimes, there’s things we can’t change or prevent. It’s not your fault if things don't go well.”

Serenity was too shocked to say anything or move. Jacob quietly took her hand and guided her to the outside with Queenie at her side. She knew there were things they couldn’t change or prevent, she knew it too well. She had witnessed deaths more than once, the suffering of the dying creatures her father saved, her father’s sadness whenever he failed to save the creatures from their deaths. She still remembered her father's breakdowns after he had to do the impossible thing he could ever do to magical creatures he loved.

That he had to give them painless and peaceful deaths to those creatures which he couldn't save no matter what he did to heal them, thus he had to do that in order not to give them painful and suffering deaths before they met their ultimate end.

She knew it too well.

But Credence wasn’t dying. He still had his chance to live, but these people just wanted him death.

“No.” Serenity whispered quietly and let go of Jacob’s hand. “I can’t let him die!”

“Serena!”

Before Queenie caught her, she already dodged her and took off. She could hear Queenie and Jacob’s shouting and calling as they tried to catch her.

And she wouldn’t make it easy for them.

She spent her entire life living with magical creatures, both big and small. She had played with them, ran with them in an open field whenever they found it and no humans were nearby. She spent her playtime playing and running with magical creatures.

Out running adults was a piece of cake for her compared to magical creatures she had been playing and running with.

~0~0~0~

She was in focused.

Because if that, Serenity was surprised to see her in better control of her future visions as she’s running and dodging panicked muggles and debris from destroyed buildings all around her. Thanks to her visions, she knew where Credence would end up hiding from all these things.

The City Hall subway station.

She could see the police were about to fight back whatever the force they would be dealing with. She managed to sneak inside the subway when the police were too busy to notice a little girl sneaking around them.

She found the closet for cleaning service and hid there in case anyone found her. She held her breath as she heard the roar, people screaming, gun firing, strong force hit the ground around the subway entry and it was gone. She knew it was the moment Credence restrained his body appearance and slowly went inside the subway to hide.

“Credence?” Serenity called her out when she saw him on the subway platform. He froze on sight when he heard her calling for him. “Is that your name right? Credence?”

He looked at him like how a hurt creature looked at her and her father. Slow approach was the only thing she could do not to startle him.

“I’m Serenity, Credence. It’s nice to meet you.” Serenity gave him a bright smile, a reassuring sign she wasn’t dangerous. “Can I come to you?”

Credence gave her a small weak nod and she slowly came to him. He flinched a bit when Serenity took his hand, but she kept her hold on him.

“It’s alright, Credence. I’m not going to hurt you.” Serenity reassured him as she caressed his hand gently. “I won’t hurt you, it’s the same with my mummy.”

“Diana?!” Her father called her in surprise when he apparated to the subway. Credence flinched and wanted to run, but Serenity kept her hold.

“It’s okay, Credence. Mummy is on our side.” Serenity reassured him again. “We are all here to help you, Credence.”

Her father slowly approached her and Credence, afraid to startle him like she did. “I’m not here to hurt you.” Her father said it slowly and gently.

Credence relaxed at her father’s touch when he took his hand gently. He looked so sad and miserable, hurt in so many ways.

“We’ve met someone just like you, Credence.” Her father slowly said it to him. “A girl. A young girl, she’s about the same age like Serenity.”

“Her name was Sayesha.” Serenity added in sad tone. “She had been imprisoned...”

“Yes… She had been locked away, and she’d been punished for her magic.” Her father continued his story about Sayesha, the Sudanese girl. The girl he failed to save.

Credence was shivering, both in fear and sadness. Serenity gently caressed his hand again to reassure him and also gave him a smile. Her father also did the same thing and he was relaxed, knowing that she and her father were there for him.

“We are here to help you, Credence.”

Then, everything was gone in a flash. Her father pushed her and Credence away before taking a hit from someone, good thing her father was quick enough to put up the shield to protect him from the attack. However, it launched him to the ground and away from them.

And it was Mr. Graves who attacked him.

Serenity took Credence’s hand and ran from his sight, Credence became too afraid when he saw Graves again. Graves kept attacking her father as they tried to run or hide, her father tried to attack him but he destroyed the attack like nothing happened.

They managed to dodge the upcoming train and her father quickly put himself between them and Graves to protect them. Her father took lightning after lightning as Graves threw more and more at him. She was almost sobbing as she heard her father’s groans in pain as he took the hit to protect them.

“Why a weak omega like you keep getting in my way?!” Graves said angrily as he threw more and more lightning at her father. “Your daughter for example. She will be a huge nuisance in the future if I don’t get her now!”

Serenity didn’t understand what he was saying, but she ignored it when she heard Credence was sobbing and his body was disoriented into the black mist.

“Credence? Credence!” Serenity realized what’s happening to him and hugged him. “Credence, calm down. We won’t let him get you!”

But it was useless. Credence turned into the black mist and went after Graves out of rage and bitterness. Her father quickly grabbed her in his arms despite the pain he had and apparated several times to avoid Credence’s outrage around the closed space of the subway station. She was getting sick from that and quickly remembered that any wizard or witch might vomit when they first apparated.

The destruction was massive. Her father kept her tight in his arms as Credence’s Obscurus went rampage inside the subway station after he destroyed the top of the station.

“Credence, no!” Tina shouted to Credence as soon as she arrived. It appeared Credence recognized Tina and stopped his rampage. “Don’t do this. Please”

“Keep talking, Tina.” Her father said to Tina as he slowly stood up and kept her in his arms. “Keep talking to him. He’ll listen to you. He’s listening.”

And Tina kept talking, about how she knew what that woman did to him and how much he had suffered from it. Tina begged him to stop this now, that her father and Tina would protect him and this man, Graves, was using him all this time.

“Don’t listen to her, Credence.” Graves denied it as he stood up to face Credence. “I want you to be free.”

“Don’t listen to him, Credence.” Serenity quickly added it firmly and with a hint of bitterness. “This man is using you, now and in the future. He wants you as Obscurial, not as Credence.”

“Diana…”

“This man is evil. I see it now.” Serenity said it firmly at Graves. “I see what you are now.”

“... I know you will be a huge nuisance the moment I saw you in those, Serenity Scamander.” Graves said it darkly. “Both now and in the future. Your talent as Seer really makes you a powerful witch in the future.”

Her father quickly put her behind him and his wand was pointed at Graves when many Aurors came inside the subway station from everywhere. Their wands were pointed at Credence and he became more rampage as he began more frightened.

“Don’t! You will frighten him!” Tina begged to the Aurors. “Please, wands down!”

However, they didn’t listen and attacked Credence at the same time.

“No!” Tina and her father quickly dodged the upcoming attacks.

She could hear Credence groaning in pain and suffering as the attacks went through his body, destroying him from the inside. It was too much. It reminded her of those times when she heard those creatures groaning and suffering in their pain. She knew she couldn’t stop their pain, but Credence still had the chance to live.

And they’re killing him.

She couldn’t hold it.

“Stop…” She whispered as she was starting to sob. “STOP IT!”

~0~0~0~

It happened all of sudden.

By the time Newt realized what had just happened, he was on the ground after being thrown to the wall and the Aurors were on the ground as well and groaning in pain, after being thrown everywhere by invisible force. Credence was unconscious on the ground too, perhaps from the attacks or the force that hit him or both.

Then he heard sobbing near him.

Diana, his sweet Diana was sobbing and covering her ears, as in she was trying to protect herself from something or someone.

Her magic went out of control for a minute, after not being taught how to control it all this time. It was shocking for him, never realizing his Diana had such powerful magic all this time. His and Theseus’s fears were wasted, but their fears were for their and Serenity's own good. Just like him, Theseus would do anything to protect her as well.

“Diana… Diana…” He called her out as he’s shushing her gently. “It’s alright, my dear… Mummy’s here… Mummy’s here...”

Still sobbing, Serenity crawled to him and into his arms, seeking warmness and protection. He kept her in his hug, rocking her to calm her down.

“Who would have thought…” Graves stood up with his wand pointed at them, at Serenity. Newt quickly covered Serenity up. “I should’ve searched for her instead of Credence in the first place. Such powerful magic… She will be more powerful than Credence.”

Newt knew what he meant by that, and like he would let him.

“Nobody…” He growled at him, low and dangerous like an alpha. “Nobody hurts my daughter.”

His attack was unexpected, sending Graves back a bit. Graves was taken back for a bit for that sudden strong attack, completely unexpected coming from a “weak omega”. Newt never liked violence at all, he always preferred peaceful way to handle things, but Graves had threatened his daughter.

So he attacked him. There was a benefit for having an older brother as an Auror and war hero, he would teach him how to duel fiercely and, if he could and was willing to do it since beginning, without mercy.

Graves had taken aback by his sudden aggressiveness and fierceness, but it didn’t stop him for dueling with Newt. Serenity crawled to Credence as Newt kept them apart from Graves. Apparition was his strong point in dueling, apparated from one point to another before attack and apparated away again to do the same thing.

Another flash from his side and he saw Tina was back at her feet and backed him up. The Aurors were back at their feet and were hesitant because they were ordered to kill Credence, but Serenity was in the way. Even by order, no Auror was willing to hurt an innocent just to finish their order. Also they were too confused of what happened because their Director was fighting with Newt and Tina without knowing the full reason of it.

“You girl, step back.” Madam President finally arrived on the scene. “My order is to kill the Obscurial. Step away or you will get hurt as well.”

“Why? He’s innocent!” Serenity shouted at her, the bravery of a child.

“He was responsible for the death of a No-Maj.” Madam President stated coldly. “He risked the exposure of our community. He has broken one of our most sacred laws.”

“A law that has us scuttling like rats in the gutter.” Graves suddenly said it, stopping his duel at once by knocking back Newt and Tina using wandless magic. “A law that demands that we conceal our true nature.”

“A law that directs those under its dominions to cower in fear, lest risk discovery.”

His words...were powerful and manipulative, and went straight to their minds like knife.

“I ask you, Madam President…” Graves looked more dangerous. “I ask all of you… Who does this law protect? Us? Or them?”

Her recognized this wording anywhere, his brother had warned him a few times. This was why Serenity said he was evil.

“I refuse to bow down any longer.”

“Aurors, I’d like you to relieve Mr. Graves of his wand and escort him back,” Madam President ordered as a shield was up to prevent him walking away.

Graves had decided, and the battle was unavoidable. Newt and Tina were too exhausted from their duel with Graves, but the Aurors couldn’t hold Graves back. Graves was truly a powerful wizard, he still could put up fight even after the intense short duel with Newt and Tina. Newt knew he had to do something to stop him now.

Then he remembered Rosie, his Swooping Evil, who was still in his pocket. In quick movement, he released her and let her fly around Graves before he captured Graves with her once and for all. He wouldn’t break free easily from Rosie’s hold. And with that, he subdued Graves on his knees.

“Revelio.” Newt casted the spell as Graves looked at him in disbelief, couldn’t believe he, a powerful alpha, was defeated and captured by a "weak omega". The spell revealed his true look, a look that everyone knew who he was.

Gellert Grindelwald.

Credence was woken up during the whole battle between Grindelwald and the Aurors and he was hugging Serenity closely, like she was his safety blanket, while hiding his face behind her small body. Madam President and Aurors changed their focus on Grindelwald as his case was much more mattered than Credence.

“Do you think you can hold me?” Grindelwald asked to Madam President mockingly.

“We’ll do our best, Mr. Grindelwald.” Madam President responded to him without getting his bait. With that, 2 Aurors came and took him away.

However, he stopped before he passed Newt and Serenity, who was Credence still hugged and hid behind Newt. Newt was conflicted when he looked at his gaze at him, as in like he was trying to search something in his eyes.

“Will we die just a little?”

That question… For who he asked that? To him? Serenity? Credence? Or someone else?

Queenie and Jacob was out of breath as they reached to the destroyed subway with some Aurors, but soon relieved when they saw Serenity was alright, along with Tina and Newt. Queenie hugged Tina as she was so relieved to see her sister was alright. Jacob gave him back his suitcase since he figured out that someone needed to keep an eye on it while he was gone. He was so grateful to him, he was only one of the few people he fancied of as his friends.

“We owe you an apology, Mr. Scamander.” Madam President said it to him. “But the magical community is exposed. We cannot obliviate an entire city.”

“Actually, I think we can.”

“Yup, we can with the help of our friend.” Serenity added with a huge grin on her face.

~0~0~0~

It’s a sad thing, but we need his help now.

“Serenity, release Frank now!” Newt shouted from the above.

“Watch out! Frank is coming in hot!” Serenity warned them and Frank flew out proudly. Serenity and Credence climbed out to see Frank’s first flight to freedom. He let Credence came with Serenity to see what’s inside the suitcase and also helped her to release Frank.

“I was intending to wait until we got to Arizona.” Newt said that to Frank with a hint of regret and longing. “But it seems that now you’re our only hope, Frank.”

Frank seemed to understand what Newt was saying and let him pet him for the last time. Frank nugged him several times and it gave him a smile.

“I’m going to miss you, Frank.” Serenity said that as she caressed his wings gently. “I hope that we can run together in the wild Arizona in the future, if we meet again.”

“I will miss you too, Frank.”

With that, Frank was ready to take his first flight back home. However, he would do that before helping Newt with Swooping Evil venom into the thunderclouds. Everyone watched in amaze as Frank took off with his already-healed powerful wings to the sky. Thunderclouds were following behind him and heavy rain fell down into New York. The venom would do the obliviate work for the MACUSA and the Aurors repaired all the damage around the city, also erasing any traces of him and Jacob on muggle newspapers.

“They won’t remember anything.” Newt explained as he held Serenity and Credence close to him. “That venom has incredibly powerful obliviate properties.”

“We owe you a great debt, Mr. Scamander.” Madam President was grateful with it, then her eyes were focused on Credence. “But we still have another problem.”

Newt and Tina were quickly jumped between Credence and Madam President, fearing they would kill Credence now. Credence flinched and hugged Serenity tightly.

“To honor your great debt debt on us, Mr. Scamander, we’re considering to put on trial for that boy.” Madam President said it in understanding. “We can’t sentence him to death as evidence of him being used by Grindelwald is massive.”

“We will punish him for what he had done, but there will be no death sentence for him. You have my words as President of MACUSA, Mr. Scamander.”

Newt and Tina sighed in relief, at least Credence wouldn’t be killed for what he had done, the things he was forced to do when he was being used by Grindelwald.

“Now, get that case out of New York.”

~0~0~0~

And it didn’t happen soon.

Newt stayed in New York for awhile, mainly to make sure Credence received his punishment as little as possible. Credence was sentenced to house arrest for 5 years and would be taught how to control his magic and Obscurus under Madam President’s teachings, but he would live with Tina, who was appointed back as Auror, and Queenie for 24/7 surveillance. No one looked down to her and her skills, even though she was a Beta but with fierceness like an alpha. Newt and Serenity spent their time with Credence, helping him to adjust to his new life and introducing him to magical creatures. He came to love them all and Newt considered to have him as his assistant in the future. They also helped Tina and Queenie finding a new place to live since their apartment didn't allow men living in there. They managed to settle with an apartment with good rent, even a bit pricey than before. For Tina, it was nothing compared to have Credence being killed for being Obscurial. Credence was also more comfortable with Tina and Queenie now, being a beta man who was abused for his whole life.

Aside from their daily life with Credence and Goldstein sisters, they also helped MACUSA to find the real Percival Graves. One wizard kindly taught Serenity some lessons of Divination as she had talent in such field, being a Seer and all. Thanks to her future visions she had before and the Tarot Reading, they narrowed down the possibility to Graves’s house.

“Mr. Scamander, please stay back.” One of the healers warned him. “Mr. Graves was in dire state right now.”

“What happened?” Newt asked in worry.

“The Aurors found Mr. Graves at the basement, but his mental state had redeemed to basic feral instinct.” The Healer explained. “He growled and attacked everyone who came near him with his wandless magic.”

“Then, a presence of omega can calm him down.” Newt said as he took off his scarf that covered his scent gland.

“Newt, don’t do it.” Tina stopped him before he could go inside. “He could hurt him.”

“It’s alright, Tina.” Newt reassured her. “And if things go wrong, you can pull me out anytime.”

“...fine.” Tina gave up. “But don’t protest if I have to drag you away the moment of danger appear.”

With that, they entered the basement together with 2 healers, one was beta and the other was mated omega. Newt could hear the groaning from one corner of the basement and the whole basement was reek of powerful alpha scent and rut. The real Percival Graves was shivering due to feral rut for defensive mechanism and cornered himself up to protect himself or maybe anyone who walked into the basement.

“Mr. Graves…” Newt asked slowly as he approached Graves who was like a cornered creature.

“St-Stay back.” His voice was rough and desperate, his throat must be dried up as no one knew how long he had been held here.

“Mr. Graves, I’m Newt Scamander.” Newt tried to approach him as slowly as possible. “I’m here to help you.”

“Scamander…” It seemed Graves still had some conscious left as he recognized that name. “Theseus Scamander’s little brother?”

“Yes, Theseus Scamander is my big brother.”

Then, their eyes met and Newt choked a breath of how deep and powerful his dark eyes when he looked at him in such feral state. His body looked weak after all this time being held against, but his build was still powerful. His face was tired and in pain, but managed to restrain some of his handsome look. Newt tried to remain focus on what was happening and told himself that his reaction was because of him feeling a bit drunk with his strong, powerful rut scent all around him.

He sniffed the air and caught Newt’s unmated omega scent and launched at him, burying his nose at Newt’s scent gland and hugging him tightly as he was afraid to let him go. Tina was on the edge when it happened and was about to interrupted because she thought Graves was going to attack Newt.

“Go away! Omega! Mine!” Graves growled at Tina like she wanted to challenge him over Newt. She froze on the spot, fearing she would agitate him more than now and maybe hurt Newt in the process.

“Mr. Graves, calm down.” Newt tried to reassure him. “Tina wasn’t here to take me away.”

Feeling calm down, Graves relaxed in Newt’s hug, still burying his nose at his scent gland. Thinking it was alright, Newt signalled the Healers to come inside, but Graves tighten his hold on Newt and glared at the Healers as soon as he saw them moving.

“Mr. Graves, they’re here to heal you.” Newt reassured him again. “They’re not here to take me away.”

“Mine.” Graves mouthed that on his neck as the Healers came to them, making him shiver with the contact. He had to fight back his embarrassment, so Tina and the Healers wouldn't notice it.

Newt mentally thanked when Graves slowly passed out in his arms as soon as the Healers were working on healing him, which made Newt easily slip through his strong hold and allowed the Healers to carry him outside. He just hoped what happened wouldn’t be talked about and he would forget it all when he woke up later on as he felt the lingering touch of him near his scent gland.

The next day, he and Serenity bid their goodbyes at Tina and Queenie and sailed to England, to come back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and support~
> 
> I'm amazed I can reach 100+ kudos on this fic :D Thank you very much for the kudos~
> 
> You can drop by at my [tumblr](https://reina1505.tumblr.com/) too :D I will see you guys there~ And can just ask something in there if you have some questions too~ :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated and changed the tags for more suitable with the fic.

It was a mess.

As soon as they arrived in England, Theseus was already there to greet them. He was worried sick after the last letter from Newt told him about his encounter with Grindelwald. He went ballistic when he firecalled him on the first thing in the morning after receiving the letter to ask Newt about it and was about to go to New York before Newt stopped him for doing that as he also told him that he would come back soon enough. However, he couldn’t tell Theseus about what Grindelwald said regarding Serenity, he could bet every galleon he had that he would come to MACUSA to kill him on the spot for what he wanted Serenity for. Even though he wasn’t Serenity’s alpha parent, he surely acted like that, even to Newt as well.

His heroic act on New York to protect the wizarding community in New York and capturing Grindelwald in the process were a high achievement according to Theseus, however the Elders didn’t find it amazing or very "omega-like". They came to their house in a week after Newt and Serenity arrived on British soil and almost forced Newt to take alpha mate of their chosen to “keep him at bay”. Theseus kicked them out as soon as their mouths opened about their chosen alpha for Newt, he knew he could do that thanks to his status as a powerful wizard and alpha with his title as a war hero and the Head Auror. He also knew perfectly well that alpha would forbid Newt to travel around the world for his magical creature research.

At least, he’s soften up just a bit thanks to his engagement with Leta Lestrange.

He remembered Leta for sure, an alpha who Newt considered as his best friend during his time in Hogwarts. Leta was also an outcast as well, so they became close during their time in Hogwarts. He got expelled from Hogwarts to cover Leta when she was the one who accidentally let out a creature that attacked a student, however it didn't settle well with Leta's family. It was such a sad thing that Leta’s family didn’t let him send letters to her to keep their friendship longer and eventually they lost contacts until Theseus brought her to meet him and introduced her as his fiance.

Now, seeing Leta as Theseus’s fiance, he felt conflicted because he had feelings for her in the past. She was the first alpha, aside from Theseus, who accepted him for who he was and didn’t mock him for his love of magical creatures, she even didn't look down to him for being a male omega. She was the only one who always stuck with him around all the time during their time at Hogwarts, he remembered fondly about how she tried to get detention as well when he had one from the time he talked back to Hogwarts employee.

Now, what mattered was Serenity. He didn’t think about having mate or his feelings for Leta when he finally had her in his arms as his own daughter through the legal adoption. The alphas didn’t really pay much attention to him when he had Serenity, they thought that he had her from an alpha who refused to bond with him during his surprise heat which was considered as the ultimate shame to have an alpha refusing to bond an omega during the heat, the only time alpha and omega could bond with mating bites, and it became toned-down rumor about him. Theseus was both angry for that rumor destroying Newt’s reputation and painting Newt in bad ways, but a bit relief to know no alphas would take him away, unless they were worthy.

Just like Theseus, Leta fell for Serenity’s innocent charm on their first introduction and devoted her too after few meetings. Newt always found it astounding of how Serenity had some magical charm or force that drew people to her and he knew it was due to her beautiful look and pleasantly warm personality. He remembered how her presence alone could calm Credence when he was adjusting his new life. Magical creatures also loved her whenever she came to feed them or play with them, something she learnt from him.

After discovering Serenity’s raw and uncontrolled magic and talent in Divination, Theseus looked so relieved to know that they wouldn’t be so worried of anyone finding out she could be a muggle and her being looked down for being a “Squib”. However, it didn’t stop him for finding a great tutor to teach her the basic of magic which Newt stopped knowing they could just do it for her and Leta agreed to it. Newt and Leta managed to convince Theseus that they could teach her without having a tutor for it.

But nothing prepared for them for what would happen. They knew Serenity rarely cried over something, expect it’s about magical creatures, but now they had seen her crying more than when she was just a baby. She broke and destroyed many things when they were tested her magic or teaching her, it always made her afraid and almost sobbing. They thanked Merlin for the “Reparo” charm which made her feel relieved to know the damage she caused wouldn’t be a problem. Serenity also explored Divination as she had more controlled in her magic, but her main love was still magical creatures with charm following from behind. Thanks to their repeating used of the Mending Charm, it became one of the magic spells she managed to master early.

Newt couldn’t ask more than Serenity’s happiness.

“But, Newt, I think you should think of your happiness sometimes.” Leta said that to him one time after dinner. “It’s not asking you to get a mate soon, but I think Serenity also thinks the same thing as well and I’m sure she will accept your chosen mate. So, don’t worry too much about Serenity’s happiness because your happiness is hers as well.”

That talk reminded him of that chaos meeting at the basement. He was sure that he already had someone waiting for him, someone who was worthy to stand at his side. He knew that someone wasn’t him for sure.

He was alright to stay unmated as long as he had Serenity and his creatures with him.

~0~0~0~

He couldn’t believe it.

His book was finished and finally hit the store, then it became a bestseller. Thanks to his old professor, Hogwarts considered to get his book as their textbook for their “Care of Magical Creatures” class on the first publication, Serenity already determined to get that class when she was in Hogwarts to Newt and Theseus’s amusement. Theseus, Leta and Serenity were delighted to see Newt’s long-time work finally paid off. They were presented so proudly on the launch party at "Flourish and Blotts" on Diagon Alley, Bunty always kept Serenity with her all the time until Newt had enough with the crowds and excused himself with Serenity to go home early.

He remembered to give Tina the copy of the book as soon as it’s published and wanted to travel to New York with Serenity, but his travel ban hadn’t been lifted and Theseus tried his best to get it lifted. That’s why he decided to sneak and travel to New York through muggle way just like the first time, not like Serenity hated it. She loved the muggles’s way to travel because she always wanted to see new scenery and faces. It took him too long for him and Serenity to finally travel under Ministry’s radar and without being too worried about it, too long for his liking but they at least finally managed to go to New York.

“Newt! Serenity!” Tina greeted them as soon as they got off the boat. “Welcome back to New York.”

“Thank you, Tina.” Newt hugged her and Serenity also hugged her after him. “How’s life?”

“Great, I’ve been appointed back as Auror with some other Aurors that Grindelwald had fired when he was being Mr. Graves.” Tina told him as they got out from the harbor.

“Speaking of Mr. Graves, he already recovered fast. He quickly cleaned up the mess that Grindelwald had caused when he was him and strengthen the department as soon as he got back on his feet and regain his strength. However, with Grindelwald’s breakout 2 weeks ago, everyone is on the edge.”

Newt heard that news from Theseus, more like Theseus firmly wanted him to stay in London and not travel to New York now. He knew that Newt was responsible for his capture and it made him feared that he would come to him for revenge. However, Newt was adamant about going, so he and Serenity had to sneak out and left a note for him and Leta, a full apology for their harsh behaviours.

Tina took him and Serenity to MACUSA as it was still within her work time. The Aurors welcomed Newt and Serenity, also thanking him for what he had done last year. Some Aurors also gave Serenity some candies and biscuits they got in New York and she accepted them happily. However, the moment broke when a case came up.

“Newt, you can come with me on this.” Tina suddenly said it to Newt.

“Why? What happened?” He asked back in worry.

“It’s about a dark wizard that had been smuggling magical creatures to New York.” Tina explained quickly.

“Alright, I will come with you, Tina.” Newt quickly agreed on the spot, he always hated those kinds of people.

“Serenity can stay in my office in the meantime. You will be alright, right?”

“Yes, I have my books and magic lessons with me. Plus, Snoopy, Trix and Amber are with me.” Serenity said it proudly as her 3 companions seemed to agree with her. He planned to get the papers to keep them and his creatures with them since America had different regulations regarding of magical creatures. “I can wait for your return, Mummy, Miss Tina.”

“Alright then. Wait for me, sweetheart.” Newt kissed her forehead as she giggled. “I will come back soon.”

“Be careful, Mum, Miss Tina.”

~0~0~0~

He remembered him.

He remembered the first time he saw him, and it’s not at the basement while he was in a sorry state. He remembered him as a young man, too young to be a soldier in this deadly war, especially with that innocent youth look and body like forest nymph. The only soldier who was brave enough to get close to Ironbellys, even hugging their heads like they were some kind of harmless puppies. He first noticed him when he came with Theseus Scamander, a british wizard he met and befriended during the war who had the same goal with him, to visit the Eastern Front.

The moment he saw him, he fell in love at first sight.

Theseus seemed to annoy about it when he realized where or who he was looking at that moment, then he started to figure that soldier was the one Theseus was courting or else he wouldn’t be here to check out the Front personally. It was quite uncommon for an alpha to court male beta and not female beta, but it was changed on one night of drinking. Theseus confessed that soldier was his little brother Newt, who was an omega, and he had been keeping a distance from him because their argument about him wanting to join the war just to protect those dragons. However, he couldn’t help not to worry about it, so he checked the Front from time to time.

Graves always heard about Newt all the time from Theseus, he never shut up about him even when he was drunk. He always heard about the stories of him finding magical creatures, almost wrecking their house because of a creature, nursing and nurturing the magical creatures, and his dream to research magical creatures in the future. Hearing all of that from Theseus who looked so proud and happy when he told the stories, he couldn’t help not to liking him more and more, even though they never met.

Now, he saw him so happily and warmly around those deadly dragons and knew he wanted to court him in the future after this war was over.

But it was entirely his fault that he didn’t do that quickly. As soon as the war was over, he was buried in work at MACUSA and even more work after he got promoted as Director of Magical Security. Even so, he still maintained contact and friendship with Theseus, who was also still happy to tell him about Newt. Those letters always brought a smile to his face during his lonely time as Director.

To his surprise, Newt adopted a baby that he found near the end of the war as soon as he came back home. A baby girl he named Serenity.

It was the only photo that Theseus was willing to send to him after he asked to see the baby many times in his letters, a photo of Newt holding the baby gently in his arms with a niffler curled up to her and a hippogriff sitting beside Newt watching over him and the baby. His face was exhausted, but nevertheless was smiling happily to see the baby and the niffler napping peacefully in his arms with the hippogriff as their steady guardian. He kept the photo secretly in his nightstand and always looked at it every night before bed, Theseus gave it to him afterall. Seeing that photo made him feel like this kind of scene would greet him everytime he came home if Newt accepted him to be his mate and Serenity accepted him to be her step-father.

But that dream became distant when he was captured and being held against by Grindelwald.

That led to their second meeting in the basement, years after the war and knowing Newt from Theseus. He felt sad knowing Newt had seen him in a very sorry state, being so feral and full of rut after being defeated and held against by another alpha, and he hoped it wasn’t Newt’s first impression about him. Even after all of this, he still wanted to court the beautiful omega and become a worthy father for Serenity and their future children if he accepted his courtship and bonding.

That’s why he was so surprised to see already-grown Serenity reading some spell books and taking notes with 3 domestic(?) creatures around her inside Auror Goldstein’s office. The Kneazle opened its lazy eyes and hissed at him, following the Crup’s loud barking and Ho-Ho bird’s frantic chirping.

“You guys, stand down.” The girl asked the creatures with a clear voice. “This man isn’t the one who invaded our space. You’re the real Mr. Graves, right?”

The “real” Mr. Graves?

“Yes... Yes, I am. And you must be Serenity, am I right?” Graves asked her in mildly surprised tone.

“How do you know my name?” The girl asked in surprise this time, didn’t expect he knew her.

“Yes, I know you very well in fact.” He smiled at her as he crouched down in front of her to meet eye to eye. “Your uncle Theseus and I are best friends. He often talks about your father and later about you as well. He’s so devoted to you and your father.”

The creatures were on the edge, even though they weren’t so hostile at him when he first entered the office. Serenity didn’t say anything as she was trying to think if what he said was true or not.

“I guess you’re traumatized at my look.” Graves said it sadly. “I don’t know what Grindelwald had done to you when he had my face, but I’m not gonna hurt you or your creatures.”

“I’m apologized, Mr. Graves.” Serenity said it quietly as he closed her book. “It’s just… I know that dark lord was using your face all the time, but I told no one about it. Mummy was almost hurt because of that, so…”

“Wait, you knew?” It was Graves’s turn to surprise, no reports said something like this. “How?”

“Well, uncle Thee told me not to tell anyone this, but you’re Uncle Thee’s friend and the real Mr. Graves.” She said it shyly. “Mum and uncle Thee said I have the rare natural gift for prophecy after I told them all about those weird flashes I had before. Uncle Thee warned me not to tell anyone because it’s dangerous.”

“Natural gift as Seer…” Graves was amazed and worried, such little girl already saw what would happen in the future. What if that future was hurting her?

“Yes, I saw you and that dark lord as 2 men with the same face. He had dark aura and green lightning around him while you looked in pain.” She explained it as she studied him closely.

“For some reason, I see you wearing white tuxedo just moments ago, I thought that’s your suit for today until I see you now.”

What?

“But that image is quite blur and I figure it’s still a long time.” Serenity said it as she looked confused for what she just saw. “That’s how I tell which flash is coming near or not, more vivid means it’s getting near while more blur means it’s still a long time.”

“That’s quite a marvelous gift, Serenity.” Graves smiled warmly at her. “I think you will grow up into a wonderful witch.”

“Mum and uncle Thee said that too.” She giggled and it sounded like small bells. “That’s why I’m studying spells now. I’m way behind of others because I’m a late bloomer.”

“I can teach you some, if you want.” Graves offered as he sat beside her.

“You will?!” Her face was brighten up the moment he said that. “Thank you, Mr. Graves.”

“Right. Let’s start with the easy one, shall we?”

~0~0~0~

It was exhausting.

Newt was grateful that Tina brought him with her to stop the smuggling. All the creatures were in miserable state and had to be taken care of. He almost fought some Aurors when he wanted to bring them to his suitcase until Tina came to diffuse the situation, telling them that he would take care of them until they’re strong enough to be the “evidence”. He hated Tina said that word, but he knew she had to if she wanted to convince the Aurors to let him take them into his suitcase for treatment.

Tina left him to find her office while she went to make report to Madam President. As soon as he entered her office, he froze on the spot as his eyes met Graves’s face. The memories of Grindelwald torturing him with lightning spell came rushing up, making his instinct to take Serenity away from his grasp was loud like fire alarm.

He managed to stop himself for doing that if only he didn’t see her smile and her giggle as Graves showed her harmless charms and spells. Her companions were also in relax state around them, as in they’re trusting what was happening wouldn’t hurt their human friend.

“Mummy!” Serenity called him as soon as she noticed him standing at the door. “Look, Mummy! Mr. Graves just taught me this!”

Serenity was holding a paper until it changed its color from white to green. She was looking proud about it, even if it was just a simple spell to change color.

“That’s amazing, dear! You can control your magic now.” Newt smiled as he hugged her, giggling in his chest.

“She managed to do that several times after she randomly change her companions and her books’s colors for too many times.” Graves suddenly said it with a hint of fondness.

“You must be…”

“Yes, I’m Percival Graves, the Director of Magical Security. I know you have experienced many bad things when Grindelwald used my face. I apologize for any pain he had done to you, Mr. Scamander.” Graves suddenly apologized and bowed to him.

“Mr-Mr.Graves, it’s alright.” Newt got panicked as soon as Graves bowed his head to him. “You don’t have to do that for Grindelwald. He’s the one who’s responsible for all of that, so it’s not your fault. I’m fine, my daughter is fine, so it’s alright.”

“Thank you, Mr. Scamander.” Graves smiled a bit as their eyes met. Newt had been dreaming that eyes ever since their first meeting, his smile was even better than he imagined which made him blush a bit.

“That reminds me, I haven’t thank you for what you had done in capturing Grindelwald and helping to find me.” Graves was still smiling at him. “You have my deepest thank you for what you and your daughter had done, Mr. Scamander.”

“Call me Newt.” Newt said it shyly. “Mr. Scamander is my brother, I prefer to be called Newt.”

“I will, if you call me Percival as well.” Graves flashed a smile when he said that, which made Newt blush even more that he was kind of hiding his face by holding Serenity closer.

“I don’t think I will be able to to that....Mr. Graves.” Newt responded it shyly, which Graves looked a bit disappointed about it.

Serenity looked at them back to back in complex look before she smiled brightly. She suddenly looked happy about something.

“It seems I know the reason why you wear white tuxedo, Mr. Graves.” Serenity said it in sing-song tone, which she usually did that when she wanted to do some mischief. “I wish you good luck, Mr. Graves.”

“What are you talking about, Serenity?” Newt asked confusedly, missing the look on Graves that he got what she meant.

“It’s a secret~” Serenity was still in her mischievous behavior. He knew she always had that side of her, but she rarely showed that to anyone in the presence.

“Newt, I have to tell you some-Mr.Graves!” Tina barged into her own office, but froze when she saw her own boss inside her office.

“What is it, Tina?” Newt asked her, breaking her frozen state.

“Well, Madam President asked to hand over those creatures now.” Tina said it carefully, afraid to hurt Newt’s feeling. “She wanted them as evidence as soon as possible.”

“But they’re living beings, Tina. Give them time to heal.”

“But Madam President-”

“You don’t have to hand them over, Newt.” Graves suddenly added it sternly. “You can keep them as long as you need it to be. You have my words as the Director.”

It surprised them all because Percival basically used his power and status to let Newt keep the creatures. Hearing it made Newt falling for him even more, but it was just a wishful dream. An alpha like Percival must had an omega or two waiting he’s courting, omega that’s suitable for his status and power. Not an omega like him, a weirdo with weird job and especially a pup to raise. Percival was just kind to him after he saved him from that basement.

“I will tell Seraphina by myself.” Percival tidied himself before looked to Newt. “You should come as well to tell her also.”

“Yes, I will.” Newt broke his thought and looked to Tina. “Please look after Serenity for awhile, I will come back soon.”

“Alright, Newt. Leave Serenity to me.” Tina smiled friendly and took the suitcase for safe-keeping.

“Then I will go feeding others.” Serenity said and opened the suitcase to go in.

“Stay away from the new creatures, alright? They’re still too nervous with new people.” Newt quickly added it since Serenity already descended.

“I will!” She shouted back and Newt left her and the suitcase to Tina.

~0~0~0~

It was nerve-wracking.

Madam President Seraphina Picquery was intimidating presence, a skill she learnt for years for being a beta leader with alphas as her subordinates. Tina told him that she was in equal standing in power and strength with Percival, one of the reasons she was highly respected in MACUSA. Newt was once worried about Credence learning under her, but after coming with him to his lessons several times to make Credence felt less nervous last year, he could see how much Credence started to love to explore magic and his talent and how both patient and stern Madam President was in teaching him.

Madam President looked a bit frustrated to see how admant Newt was to keep the animals with him, including the fact her right-man Graves was backing him up. Even so, she looked weirdly pleasant to see Graves being so close to Newt. In the end, she allowed him to keep them as long as he had papers for it.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Scamander, I will provide the papers for your creatures.” Graves added it firmly. “Including for Serenity’s companions, I can see they are highly attached to her and it will break her heart if they got separated.”

Newt thanked him for what he had done and smiled. He could swear that he noticed Graves froze a bit before he managed to collect himself and faced Madam President. She smiled in understanding as she understood something. It’s Graves’s turn to be frustrated to see Madam President caught on something about him.

“And, Mr. Scamander.” Madam President called him out before he left the room with Graves. “Be gentle and understanding with him. Graves can be difficult man sometimes, but he’s a good and attentive man nevertheless.”

“Seraphina…” Graves slightly growled at her while Newt was confused of the meaning of her words.

“I’m just helping you out, Graves. We’re friends since our time in Ilvermorny.” Madam President joked lightly, making Graves more frustrated before she dismissed them together.

To be near Graves, Newt could smell his scent now and remembered the scent from that basement. Powerful scent of pine and coffee with a hint of ink and paper among it. He could feel his magic from where he was standing, powerful and protective. Any omega would be lucky to have powerful and protective Alpha like him.

“So…” Graves suddenly asked, almost made Newt jump from the sudden question.

“Is Auror Goldstein courting you? Is that why you left Serenity at her office?” Newt was surprised to sense the hint of jealousy in his tone.

“Well, Tina and I are friends, and Serenity knows her for as long as I am.” Newt explained while hiding his face from him. “Serenity likes Tina as much as I like her as friends.”

Newt admitted it sincerely. Once, he thought to have Tina as his mate since she was the only alpha, aside his older brother and Leta, that didn’t mind his weird behaviour and his love for magical creatures. However, he felt they could only nothing more than friends, not when the one he fancied was another alpha and he was sure he didn’t even consider him.

“I see.” Graves sounded relief for a second. “But I don’t think it’s proper to have unmated omega like you to be around unmated Alpha like her.”

Somehow, it made him angry.

“Are you saying I can’t be friends with alpha?” Newt asked back with a slight hint of anger. “Just because we’re both unmated alpha and omega, it doesn’t mean we can’t be friends.”

“No, I don’t mean-”

“I need to go now.” Newt cut him off. “I need to take Serenity to settle down in Tina and Queenie’s apartment. Have a good day, Mr. Graves.”

“Wait for a minute.” Graves sounded a bit desperate, which made Newt stopped from walking away.

“I apologize, I mean no ill about what I said.” Graves sounded sincere when he said it. “I’m worried about you and Serenity.”

“... Tina lives with Queenie who’s also her sister and unmated omega, Credence who’s a beta is there as well.” Newt quietly told it. “Serenity and I will be fine with them.”

“I see…” Graves looked like he wanted to say anything. “If you want, you both can-”

“Newt!” Queenie called him out when she saw him in the hallway. “And good afternoon, Mr. Graves.”

“Ms. Goldstein.” Graves acknowledged her as she came to them.

“Queenie, it’s so nice to see you again!” Newt turned to her and surprised. “Queenie… I thought you’re just working a desk job in Wand Permit Office.”

Queenie still had her beautiful look, but instead of her usual deep blue dress, she was wearing smart dress like a career woman and still maintained her easy-going and bubbly personality.

“No anymore, Madam President found out about my talent as Legilimens and offered me a job as a consultant. We need extra earnings afterall and I’m happy with my new work.” Queenie said it with a bright smile, as she was enjoying herself with her new job. Newt was silently happy to see her this happy.

“Oh, Mr. Graves, you don’t have to worry so much.” Queenie suddenly said it to Graves all of sudden, she probably read his mind. “Tina and I are just friends to Newt, Credence likes him like a son likes his mother. Also, I think Serenity is warming up to you, just keep what you want to do to her and she will love it.”

“Ms. Goldstein, I’m appreciated if you didn’t read my mind.” Graves sighed in defeat.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Graves, it’s rare to see your mind leaking out like right now when you’re very skilled with Occlumency.” Queenie sounded apology, but still had a hint of mischief in it.

“And Newt, you don’t have to worry. I’m sure the alpha you fancy for will return your feelings.” Queenie suddenly said it to him, catching him off-guard and made Graves a bit agitated.

“Queenie, what are you-”

“Oh, I forgot to tell you that the bakery will close early today.” Queenie cut him off before he could ask anything. “I’m sorry, Mr. Graves, but I will be taking Newt now. Have a good day, Mr. Graves.”

“I will see you around, Ms. Goldstein.” Graves said it with a hint of sadness. “Before you go, Mr. Scamander…”

“Would you like to have lunch together tomorrow? Serenity can come as well.” Graves offered. “I want to thank you for everything you’ve done to us, and also for saving me back at the basement.”

The invitation was a surprise for Newt. Not many people invited him for lunch, let alone with her daughter too and especially back when he was working in Ministry. Everyone was too afraid to get into her brother’s bad side and too weirded out for his weird and odd personality and his love for magical creatures. Even some claimed to like magical creatures, they just pretended to be one just to get close to him for courtship.

“It’s okay, Newt, Mr. Graves isn’t those people.” Queenie said it gently, surprised him a bit even knowing she could read his mind. “His intention is pure and not to be worried at all.”

“Thank you, Queenie…” Newt calmed a bit thanks for her reassuring.

“Mr. Graves, I would love to...have lunch together...with Serenity as well.” Newt agreed shyly, earning a bit of a smile on Graves’s face.

“Let’s meet at my office tomorrow before lunchtime.” Graves informed him. “I know a restaurant with great kids’ meal.”

“I will see you tomorrow, Mr. Scamander.” With that, Graves bidded them a small goodbye before he went to his office.

~0~0~0~

“You’re so cute sometimes, Newt.”

Queenie was giggling nonstop after she told him that she managed to read his mind deep enough and passed his British accent to know his secret childish crush on Graves. She’s just happy to know she had fellow omega to mess around with and talk about this kind of thing. Newt was growing redder and redder as Queenie didn’t look like she wouldn’t stop there.

“Queenie….I’m appreciated not telling anyone about it…..” Newt told her shyly. “Especially Mr. Graves. I think it will trouble him more if he knows about it.”

“Maybe...maybe no.” Queenie looked confident when she said that. “Don’t judge someone that quickly, Newt. Perhaps it’s more than meets the eye afterall.”

“And beside, he invited you on a date.”

“Queenie!” Newt’s face looked like it couldn’t get any redder than now. “It’s not a date, I’m sure of it. It doesn't count as ‘date’ if there’s a kid with us too. Plus, he just wants to thank me privately.”

“It’s more like a family outing for lunch.” Queenie said it giggly and Newt felt the redness on his face would be permanent if it continued. “You don’t have to deny it, Newt.”

When they arrived at the bakery, Jacob greeted them warmly. He was surprised that Jacob managed to keep some of his memories, which he admitted most of his memories during his time with them were good memories and thus didn’t get erased by the Swooping Evil’s venom due to the venom only erased the bad memories. Queenie filled him up with the missing details, and kept the bad ones away, when she came to see the opening day of his bakery.

And they’re courting each other now, not like everyone was surprised about it.

They were madly in love, even though Jacob was a beta and a muggle while Queenie was an omega and a witch. Queenie tried her best to hide their courtship from everyone other than Tina and their friends, knowing it was practically against the rule not having contacts with muggles. Also, Jacob still remembered most of his memories about the wizarding world, he would get obliviated if he got found out.

“Queenie! Newt! Welcome to my bakery!” Jacob greeted them as soon as they walked in. “Good to see you again, Newt. It had been a year now.”

“Jacob! I can see the bakery is going so well.” Newt was happy to see his friend finally achieved his long-time dream to open his own bakery.

“Yeah, thanks to the....eggshells you gave to me.” Jacob was caught off-guard when Newt did the swap back at the factory, thus he didn’t catch on it was Newt who bumped him off and swapped his suitcase with another suitcase full of occampy’s silver eggshells just to get him the money to open his bakery. When he realized it, he was so grateful for what he had done, but Newt just said he did that for his friend.

“Anyway, I save you chocolate nifflers, apple pies -it’s Serenity’s favorite, right?- strawberry cheesecakes -I know it’s your favorite honey-, eclairs…”

“We will take a lot, don’t worry. I’m sure Serenity, Credence and Modesty will love it.”

To everyone’s surprise, Credence’s adopted little sister, Modesty Barebone, had magic as well which she used it to find Credence after he was taken away by MACUSA for trial. Tina and Queenie quickly took her in and reunited her with Credence after his sentence was told. They ended up living together with Tina and Queenie with her also learning how to use magic with Credence. Serenity and Modesty had become good friends before they left to go back to England, which was a relief for Newt as Serenity never had friends in her age at all.

This was why Newt and Queenie bought quite a lot of cakes and pastries, and also he needed to introduce Credence with someone else too.

After returned to MACUSA from Jacob's bakery, Newt and Serenity waited for Tina and Queenie to finish their job, so they spent their time feeding and taking care of the creatures while Newt helping Serenity in her studies. Newt was surprised to find 2 cups of hot tea, perfectly made for his and Serenity’s tastes, and sandwiches near his suitcase when he got out to retrieve the book Serenity forgot to take.

“Hm? I’m gone all day, Newt. I can’t possibly bring you and Serenity those to my office.” Tina answered his question.

“I’m busy with Madam President for the whole day. I just managed to get small breaks in between.” Queenie also answered his question.

“Then, who got us those?” Newt wondered loudly, but Queenie seemed to know who could do that and she wasn’t in the mood for sharing it.

~0~0~0~

“Credence, I would like you to meet someone.”

Credence looked so happy when Newt said that, he was always excited whenever Newt was introducing him to new creatures everyday during their short time together. Serenity was already going down into the suitcase to get this “creature” to show them.

“Are there new creatures with you, Mr. Scamander?” Credence asked excitedly.

“It’s more than a creature, Credence.” Newt smiled at his excitement. “Serenity, come up with her.”

Tina and Queenie were ready to whatever Serenity would bring, but also found it strange because they knew Newt and Serenity wouldn’t take out their creatures outside the suitcase. Sometimes, they would bring it up if the creatures were small enough to be carried by hand. However, the one that Serenity gently brought up wasn’t a creature in any possible form, but a beautiful beta woman with long black hair and desirable look that could be mistaken to be an omega if they didn’t catch her beta scent. She looked shy and kind of fearful when Serenity gently helped her going outside the suitcase. Credence froze instantly as soon as his eyes met hers and she looked even shier when they made eye contact.

“Tina, Queenie, Modesty, Credence… This is Nagini.” Newt gently introduced the woman in front of them. “Nagini, these are my friends; Tina and her sister Queenie, also Credence and his little sister Modesty who are their...roommates.”

“Nagini here is a Maledictus.” Newt explained gently. “She carries a blood curse that eventually turns her into a beast permanently, snake for her case. A circus member claimed that they found her in the jungles of Indonesia before they took her to be an attraction for their circus. I know I have to save her before the circus forced her to transform every night until she can’t transform back.”

“Uncle Thee almost had a heart attack when he discovered what he had done.” Serenity told them and Newt tried to avoid Tina and Queenie’s concern and worried look on him.

“I think your uncle isn’t the only one who has a heart attack right now.” Modesty said it as she’s eyeing on Credence who looked smitten at Nagini.

“Mo-Modesty!”

“Don’t worry, Credence. Most guys think what you were thinking right now when they saw me for the first time. A perfectly acceptable reaction for you to see such a beautiful lady like her for the first time.” Queenie playfully teased him just to make Credence even more embarrassed.

“Ms. Queenie...please don’t say that out loud….” Everyone giggled to see embarrassed Credence while Nagini smiled shyly at him. Queenie caught on her thoughts and playfully smiled at her, she knew something about Nagini’s thoughts for sure.

After a warm and delicious dinner that’s made by Queenie, it was a quiet affair in the living room, well as quiet as 2 children were playing and talking together. Queenie came to talk with Nagini and also whispering few things that turned her face a bit red after that, which Newt didn’t want to know what Queenie secretly told her. Credence and Tina were listening to Newt’s adventure, and also the fact he and Serenity had to sneak out England once again due to his travel ban. Tina wanted to get angry at him, but simmered down eventually.

“We better go to sleep now. Newt has a date tomorrow.” Queenie suddenly announced it, making Newt embarrassed.

“A date, Newt? With who?” Tina asked curiously.

“It’s not a date, it’s just-”

“Mr. Graves invited Newt and Serenity for lunch tomorrow.” Queenie playfully cut him off.

“Queenie!”

“Mercy Lewis, is that true, Newt?!” Tina was shocked to hear that. “Mr. Graves is never interested in relationship, he’s basically married to his job.”

“It’s just a thank you for saving him and New York, Tina.” Newt quietly denied it as he was trying to hide his embarrassment.

“It will be alright, Mr. Scamander.” Credence quietly told him. “This Mr. Graves was different from the one I knew...before. He’s not cruel or harsh, he’s disciplined and respectful. He’s...also teaching me sometimes when Madam Picquery is busy.”

Well, it was a surprise because he didn’t hear any of this before. However, as long as Credence got the treatment and help he deserved, it’s all good.

“I will pick an outfit for you and Serena, Newt.” Queenie looked happy with Newt’s “date”. “I will make sure you both will look good.”

“It’s not a date, Queenie…”

“Maybe...maybe yes.” Queenie’s teaseful smile looked permanent on her face now. Newt just hoped he wouldn’t make a fool of himself.

“Don’t worry, mum.” Serenity suddenly said it. “What will happen in the future, it will be great.”

“Serenity, what do you see?” Newt carefully asked her, which she gave him a heartful smile.

“It’s not a surprise if you know, mum.” Serenity giggled as she hugged him. “But one thing for sure, uncle Thee won’t be so happy about it.”

Newt decided to drop it here, knowing Serenity didn’t look like she wanted to tell what kind of future she saw. Even so, seeing her high spirits about the possible future, Newt knew it would be great for both of them.

He just hoped that whatever happened tomorrow or in the future, he wouldn’t be separated from his beloved daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graves's first meeting with Newt was inspired from [a short comic by sssilkworms](https://sssilkworms.tumblr.com/post/182208664153/d). I found it sweet and heartwarming when I first found it and I can't help it, but not to make it as their first meetings. I also like of how Graves slowly falls in love with Newt through Theseus's stories, knowing he won't shut up about Newt XD
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and support~
> 
> You can drop by at my [tumblr](https://reina1505.tumblr.com/) too :D I will see you guys there~ And can just ask something in there if you have some questions too~ :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I kinda sucks writing romantic scenes D: But I tried my best to write their "lunch date".... I hope it will turn out good...

Newt could hate or be grateful to Queenie.

Queenie got him a nice outfit in the morning, but he quickly refused to wear it as it wasn’t “his style”. Queenie looked a bit disappointed, but she settled with nicer casual outfit he actually owned inside his cabin. Theseus made him to keep him all the time because he told him that he wouldn’t know the time for it. Even so, Queenie managed to get Serenity a nice light blue dress with white coat, the dress made her sunset hair color stood up so much. It was her belated birthday gift, so Serenity accepted it. She was also done her hair into loose half-ponytail with small ribbons.

Newt and Serenity planned to stay in the apartment with Credence, Nagini and Modesty, however Tina firecalled him that he was summoned to help the Aurors about creatures they constipated from a raid last night. Credence’s lessons were also starting in a few hours, so they left Nagini with Modesty while the three of them went to MACUSA together.

Newt wanted to leave Serenity with Tina, but Tina was also summoned to help out and also as Newt’s protector in case anything happened. When Serenity wanted to say it was alright to leave her in Tina’s office again, Graves overheard their conversation.

“Mr. Scamander, you can leave your daughter in my office.” Graves suddenly added it, surprising both Newt and Tina.

“I appreciate the offer, Mr. Graves, but I don’t want Serenity to bother your work, knowing your work is important.” Newt disagreed with him, but Graves didn’t leave any room for disagreement.

“As long as Serenity doesn’t change things around my office, it will be fine for me.” Graves reassured him. “And also, both you and Serenity may be a distraction, but welcoming distraction for me.”

Newt’s face turned a little red, but the red already went to his ears. Graves seemed strangely pleasant with his reaction and Tina looked like she wanted to stay back from the strange atmosphere. Serenity just giggled and turned to Graves.

“If you’re alright with me around, Mr. Graves. I will try to keep the damage at a minimum, at least I won’t destroy half of the room.”

“What?” Graves and Tina were speechless.

“Nevermind about that, it only happened in her early training.” Newt was slightly panic while Serenity was giggling. “In fact, the first charm she learnt and mastered is the Mending Charm because Theseus and I always used it.”

“But not the burned ones.”

“That’s beyond repair unfortunately.”

“As long as I don’t try seemingly-dangerous spells, I will be fine.”

“And don’t bother Mr. Graves, alright?” Newt said it with slightly scold tone.

“Got it.” Serenity said it as she grabbed her books and her companions before turning to Graves. “I promise I won’t be a bother to your job, Mr. Graves.”

“As long as you won’t get hurt or trying out dangerous spells, I won’t get mad at you if you distract me.” Graves gently told her as he patted her head.

“And Mr. Scamander, don’t forget my lunch invitation.”

“Y-Yes, I haven't forgotten it.” Newt replied shyly. “I will come back as soon as possible.”

“Good luck, Mum!” With that, Graves took her hand and led her to his office with her three companions following them from behind.

“I didn’t know Mr. Graves can be good with children.” Tina commented, but Newt didn’t realized it. “He can be a great father for Serenity.”

“Yes, he is…” Newt said it almost dreamy before realized Tina’s comment and panicked. “Wait, forget what I just said!”

“Oh, Newt, I’m not my sister, but I can still read your mind. It’s all written in your face.” Tina playfully smiled as she saw how red Newt’s face was. “You’re in love with Mr. Graves, aren’t you?”

“Tina, please…” Newt sounded so defeated. “It’s...an unrequited love. There’s no way Mr. Graves will love someone like me, a weird and eccentric omega. Let’s not mention this omega has many creatures to be taken care of and travel around to many places more often than normal people do.”

“Newt, That’s not true, alright? You’re an amazing omega and a wonderful mother. You’re full of compassion with creatures and people you care.” Tina quickly disagreed. “Any alpha will be so lucky to have you as their mate, same goes with the children you will have too. Serenity is a wonderful daughter and now learning to be a wonderful witch in the future.”

Newt smiled at Tina’s positivity with a hint of sadness, but the reality was harsher than that. He knew very well how people around him acted towards him, with and without Theseus’s pressures on them. Both the alphas and omegas found him too eccentric to be called an “omega”, at least the betas were kinder as they mostly thought of him as an “oddball”. The alphas preferred to have omegas that’s ready to stay at home and raise the children in their comfort of their home, something Newt never liked it.

He wanted to be more than just being a “breeder” for the alpha to use and stay-at-home mother as those “blinkered people” always saw in their already-corrupted society. People around him were against his decision, he managed to stand strong on his feet thanks to Theseus’s ever-lasting support of his decision and his passion to be magizoologist.

Newt knew the joy and difficulty of being a mother after he adopted Serenity. To see her growing up into a wonderful child and teaching her all about magical creatures he studied during their travels together, it made him wanted to have his own children, younger siblings for Serenity to grow up with. Even so, it didn’t make him wanting a mate so badly as he was satisfied with his life, his job, his travels, and having Serenity at his side.

Well, at least until he fell in love with a certain alpha.

~0~0~0~

It was more fun than he expected.

Newt didn’t believe at first of how many magical creatures MACUSA had confiscated this week, expect the ones Newt managed to keep inside his suitcase for healing. Some Aurors were trying to keep them alive, but it wasn’t enough as there were many dangerous creatures that sane people wouldn’t come near them.

That’s why Newt had to come in to take care of these creatures.

He educated some of Aurors that took care of the creatures the correct ways for that and Newt took upon himself to handle the dangerous creatures. Tina wanted to help, but Newt warned her that she could get hurt more than he was, so she just stood nearby to be quick enough to grab Newt to safety when it was too dangerous.

After hours of taking care and handling the creatures, Newt was satisfied with the work. The Aurors kept asking more and more about the magical creatures and some suggestions. The young and most injured creatures were kept inside the suitcase, alongside some dragon eggs which miraculously survived without proper hatching treatment. Newt was utterly grateful to see the eggs could be hatched after few weeks in correct fire heat and prayed few of them would hatch safely.

However, Newt felt really bad about the bowtruckle they also confiscated. It was young and underweight, he’s even smaller than Pickett and alot shyer. His branch of Bowtuckles wouldn’t accept him if he was this weak, small and underweight, even Pickett looked hesitant to come to him when Newt had him at his arm. Newt wanted to keep him near, but Pickett would hurt him for “taking a space in his tree” since Newt was a tree for him after he refused to rejoin the branch even after he was cured from his cold.

But Serenity could take care of him, like she always did with her companions.

However, that meant he had to ask permission to Madam President, alongside for the young and injured creatures and the dragon eggs. He planned to release them after they hatched and grew a little bigger to be release in their respective sanctuary.

“How about you become our magizoologist consultant, Mr. Scamander?” President Picquery asked when Newt and Tina came to her for the creatures’s permissions.

“I...I’m sorry?” Newt asked in disbelief tone, afraid he heard it wrong.

“I ask you if you can consider to be magizoologist consultant in MACUSA.” President Picquery said it again with a small mysterious smile.

“I fully understand it’s too much to take on, Mr. Scamander, but I’m asking under fully understanding that your knowledge as magizoologist is necessary in MACUSA knowing we don’t have magical creature regulations. I hope with your knowledge as magizoologist can help us to come to understand magical creatures and if possible, save more creatures from smugglers and poachers in New York.”

It...It was a generous offer. Even just in short time, Newt felt more welcomed in MACUSA than in British Ministry. No one in the Ministry was appreciated his job as magizoologist, even with Theseus’s pressure. Also, he wanted to be independent and didn’t rely on Theseus all the time when it came to look for a job. This could be the chance for it.

But would Serenity love to live in New York? 

“You can give me the answer tomorrow, Mr. Scamander.” President Picquery said with understanding. “I know it’s a lot to take in and many things to be considered, especially with your daughter.”

“And also, I heard that you have a lunch date later.”

Newt wanted to correct it, but hesitated in the presence of Madam President. However, she looked beyond amused to his silence while Tina looked like she wanted to jump into, but afraid to make the situation getting anywhere. Newt just accepted the fact Madam President thought of their lunch as date, even though Serenity would come as well.

Newt managed to tidy himself with some spells before knocking Grave’s office door. A soft “come in” and he opened the door and greeted by calm atmosphere with...crane origami and paper planes(?) flying around. Serenity was reading the spell book, but there was some papers around her folded up into either japanese crane origami or paper planes, but it seemed Serenity liked the crane origami more as it was much more than the paper planes, and floating away as there were small “paper birds”. It also changed the colors as it was a rainbow trapped in the papers.

“I suggested to her to do other spells other than ‘making things float’.” Graves suddenly said it in between his papers, catching Newt off guard. “Underage Magic is always hard to control, especially in Serenity’s case it’s also quite powerful. Doing other spells other than focus on one spell may be the key for better control. That way, she will find the common ground to cast spells normally, or perhaps wandlessly.”

Newt was both speechless and amazed to see how far Serenity could be with her magic. There was some that’s uneven or broken with uneven colors, but it’s slowly progressed into much better origami. Serenity was also in her full focus in controlling her magic and reading the spell book until Snoopy barked to announce his arrival.

“Oh, mum! When did you arrive?” Serenity was surprised as she didn’t notice him coming, causing the crane origami and paper planes float down before Serenity panicked and regained the magic control to let them float in the air.

“Just in time to see how far you progress.” Newt smiled as he checked out the origami.

“Oh, mum! Mr. Graves also taught me this!” Serenity jumped from her seat excitedly and focused on her palms. She focused around her palms to the point half of her crane origami and paper planes fell down as there was no magic keeping them floating.

Then, Newt noticed it. The invisible wall around her palms and then around her.

“The Shield Charm…”

“It’s better to teach her how to defend herself at her early age.” Graves said as he stood up to check on her Shield. “Especially with Grindelwald is on the loose now.”

Hearing that name again made Newt tense as he remembered when he tortured him. Serenity saw it all and it caused her nightmares sometimes. Newt wasn’t any better since he had the same nightmare as well. Thanks to that, they spent sleeping together more often as none of them felt safe without knowing either of them was here.

“Anyway, Mr. Scamander, I hope you don’t forget our lunch together.” Graves quickly changed the topic, noticing his tense.

“Ye-Yes, I haven't forgotten about it.” Newt replied quickly as he’s appreciated Graves’s change of topic. “Let’s go, Serenity, we’re going to have lunch now.”

“Okay, Mum. I will clean it out.” Serenity replied as she directed her origami and paper planes to suitcase with her 3 companions following behind. After it was finished, Newt took her hand and Graves led them the way.

~0~0~0~

It was a cozy restaurant.

Graves took Newt and Serenity in rather private restaurant quite near MACUSA, not many Aurors from MACUSA came to ear here. Serenity looked happy with the meal she got as it had all of her favorite with some new food. Being in many places, Serenity wasn’t so picky with her food and Newt always tried to introduce her with new things, such as food, when they were in a new place.

Graves was quietly watching Newt and Serenity as he ate his food slowly. In between their meal, Newt explained magical creatures to Graves, especially the ones that’s native to America. Graves looked genuinely interest by them as he listened to Newt and asked a few questions about it. Graves, in return, told Newt that he knew him and Serenity through Theseus and he was Theseus’s best friend since the war. Newt was embarrassed of how Theseus talked about him that highly, especially when he raised Serenity in her early age. Graves kindly told him it was always amused him because he admired him and his passion in magical creatures, making Newt even more embarrassed.

“Maybe I can take you to Arizona one day.” Graves quietly said it. “So you and Serenity can meet Frank again.”

“That’s very kind of you, Mr. Graves.” Newt said it gratefully. “But it’s not the right time unfortunately. I risked more than enough just going to New York with Serenity when my travel ban haven’t been lifted, and now with...the dark lord is running loose, it’s not really wise to travel.”

“So, you and Serenity will be going back to England soon?” Graves asked with a hint of sadness.

“Well, won’t be that soon. I feel more welcomed here than in England.” Newt said it as he cut his meat in small piece, missing Graves’s fond smile for him.

“I like being here.” Serenity suddenly said it. “I don’t mind come to live here, Ms. Tina and Ms. Queenie are so kind to us, Credence and Modesty are always there to play with me. I just hope I can still go to Hogwarts when I come of age.”

Newt smiled at Serenity before realizing that she said something that’s bugging him for awhile after Madam President’s offer. He was worried that Serenity would dislike to live in New York if he accepted the job offer, but Serenity just gave her the answer.

“Serenity, did you see it in your vision?”

“Yes, I know it from the vision. I like being here, but I also like travelling with you. However, I will have to learn to settle in one place because I will be going to Hogwarts when I’m 11 years old, right?”

Sometimes Newt forgot that Serenity was gifted as a Seer and it made him getting caught off guard with her words. It made him wonder how much future visions she saw everyday by now, Serenity said to him and Theseus before that she would see the weird flashes of future that would happen within a few hours, a few days or few years by determining how vivid the flashes were at random moments as she hadn’t managed to control it now. If it had a major impact, it would appear in her dreams for days and graduating becoming more vivid until that day came.

“What do you see, Serenity?” Graves asked in curiosity.

“Well…” Serenity was hesitated and looked to Newt. “I think it’s better for Mum to tell you, it’s for him afterall.”

It was his turn for Graves to look to him, looking hesitated to ask it.

“Uhm….”

“You don’t have to tell me, Mr. Sca-Newt.” Graves told him gently. “I won’t ask it if it’s a private matter, but I’m here to help you.”

“It’s nothing dangerous.” Newt quickly added it. “It’s just...it’s a big decision to make, for me and for Serenity.” Newt went quiet for awhile to prepare himself and took a deep breath.

“.... Madam President offered me a job as magizoologist consultant.” Newt finally said it, avoiding eye contact with Graves as he didn’t want to know his reaction.

“That’s…. That’s very generous for Seraphina.” Graves chose his words carefully. “What’s in your thought about it? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

“Well… It is a generous offer, knowing I have creatures that’s too dangerous to be kept.” Newt also carefully chose his words as he slowly ate his meal.

“But there’s no denying that you saved New York from Grindelwald.” Graves looked at Newt fondly. “You also saved me, be it when I’m trapped in my own basement and back at war.”

“That’s too kind of you, Mr. Graves.”

“It’s the truth, Newt.” Graves touched his hand softly, almost making Newt jumped in surprise for the sudden touch. “And you don’t have to call me Mr. Graves all the time. You can drop the formality if you want to.”

“Thank you… Graves.” Newt looked away shyly, missing Graves’s amusing and sweet smile. However, Serenity caught the smile for sure.

~0~0~0~

Newt had decided it.

Serenity already spoke her mind about it and it was really reassuring for him. Newt informed Madam President that he accepted the offer and she looked slightly happy and amused about it. She promised his own office, which was also next to Queenie’s office as they were both consultants. However, he had to share with another until the office was finished for him. He planned to share with Tina or Queenie first, but Graves stepped in and offered his own.

“My office is big enough and have plenty of spaces for 2 people.” Graves insisted.

“But I don’t want to bother you and your work, Graves.” Newt insisted back.

“I told you before, Newt, you and Serenity are a welcoming distractions for me.” Graves slightly smiled at it. “I’d love to have you and Serenity around.”

“If… If you insisted, Graves.” Newt said it shyly and it amused Graves nicely.

“Gosh, you both are moving so fast.” Madam President suddenly cut in. “Already in first-names basis, it seems you don’t need my help afterall.”

Newt was confused for a minute, looking from frustrated Graves to amused Madam President. Madam President was just quietly giggling before she dismissed them both. However, Graves stopped before reaching the door.

“Seraphina, I have a favour to ask.” Graves looked serious about it.

“Well, it’s very unusual for you to ask me a favour.” Madam President looked more amused now. “Do you want to talk in private?”

“If you have the time.”

“I have time to listen to my old friend’s favour.”

“Thank you, Seraphina.” Graves turned to Newt, looked a bit soften up from his serious look. “I hope you know where my office is, Newt. Or maybe should I ask Ms. Goldstein or Auror Goldstein for it?”

“No need to call Tina or Queenie for it.” Newt told him firmly. “They have their own job to do, so I will do mine. I will be waiting for you there.”

“I will come back as soon as possible. Maybe we will have lunch together again.”

“I look forward to it.” Newt gave him a smile, which made Graves flushed a bit and Madam President looked more amused now.

After settling down temporarily in Graves’s office, Newt searched for an apartment for he and Serenity to live in New York with the help of Tina and Queenie during their day-offs. Serenity stayed with Credence, Modesty and Nagini in Tina and Queenie’s apartment while they were doing it. Serenity started to experiment with magic together with Credence and Modesty with Nagini sitting near them and be amazed with their magic. Serenity spent more time with them than going with him to his new work.

They finally found a nice comfortable apartment near Tina and Queenie’s apartment and Jacob’s bakery. Newt secretly sent Bunty a letter to look after his creatures until he had time to get them to move to his new home in New York. Serenity was so happy to have her own bedroom and Queenie decorated it with flowers and animals, Newt also created bookshelves and desk for Serenity to keep her books and studying magic and magical creatures. Newt didn’t forget to enhance the basement to house the magical creatures for him to study, nurture, taking care of and protect.

Newt finally sent Theseus a letter informing he had a job as MACUSA’s magizoologist consultant and was settling down in New York for now. Theseus firecalled him the moment he finished reading his letter and went ballistic about it. Newt silently prayed that Serenity was playing with Modesty in her room when Theseus firecalled him. Newt felt the frown on his face would be permanent at any moment.

“You know I can get you a job in Ministry, little one.” Theseus sighed tiredly.

“You know I don’t like working in Ministry, ‘Seus.” Newt tiredly shot it back.

“How about your book and travels then?” Theseus asked it curiously. “I don’t tell the Ministry that you’re already gone to New York, of course.”

“I’m very sorry about that, ‘Seus, and I’m still working on it for sure. Graves will give me permission to travel when it’s necessary.”

“Graves? As in Percival Graves?” Theseus asked back, this time he sounded a bit angry.

“Yes, he said that you and Graves are best friends since war, right?” Newt asked it curiously.

“Yes, and we have been in contact ever since then.” Theseus looked a bit lost. “He never mentioned that you will be working in MACUSA as a consultant.”

“Maybe he forgets to mention it.” Newt tried to reason it, but Theseus looked disbelief.

“Well, as long as you and Serenity are happy.”

“Serenity actually told herself that she likes living here.” Newt told him, trying to keep the excitement at minim. “She make a friend afterall.”

“That’s good for her.” Theseus smiled quite happily. “I know you always take her to travel around and her constant friends are your creatures, but she’s always happy with it. I’m glad she finally makes a friend.”

“Yes, I’m happy with it.” Newt smiled fondly as he heard the excitement laughs from upstairs.

“Well, I have to go now.” Newt suddenly said it. “There’s some Demiguises I need to take care of now.”

“Alright, little one. Good luck with your new job. I miss you both.” Theseus ended the firecall with a goodbye and kisses for Newt and Serenity. Newt felt bad to leave Theseus, but he had Leta now. He wouldn’t be so lonely without him and Serenity around.

Within a few days, the basement was full of magical creatures which he rescued from poachers and smugglers in some cases that’s involved with magical creatures. Credence often came to their apartment to help Newt taking care of those creatures, although Newt suspected he wanted to spend more time with Nagini whom Newt taught her to be his assistant until she found her own path. Modesty also loved to drop by to play with Serenity as well.

The bowtruckle he rescued before was healing and gaining more weight after Newt settled him down in a small Wiggentree he purchased. Serenity took a great care of him and now he was healthy and more high-spirited than before. The bowtruckle also liked her and he began to climb into her until he settled down on Serenity as his tree, like Pickett did with Newt. Serenity named him "Eddie" the moment Newt gave him to her to be taken care of.

"Why 'Eddie'?" Newt asked curiously.

"I think it suits him perfectly." Serenity giggled as she gave an insect to Eddie. "He looks like an 'Eddie' to me. Also he reminds me of you too, Mum."

Newt just left it like that and moved to take care another creatures.

Newt also slowly realized that he spent more time in Graves’s office than his own office, even after it’s finished for him to use whatever he liked. Graves never said anything about it and Newt was slowly comfortable around him, so he settled more permanently in his office. He began to like his alpha scent and felt strangely protected when he was surrounded by it. Graves also took him for lunch when he wasn’t so busy, sometimes in MACUSA’s cafeteria or restaurant or cafe outside MACUSA.

He could feel his omega side was purring happily to see an alpha was taking care of him. However, he decided to ignore it because he knew an alpha that’s powerful and having high status like Graves wouldn’t want to have an eccentric omega as his mate.

~0~0~0~

“Hey, Newt! Wait!”

Collins called him out as Newt was going to his own office to fetch off some papers Jenkins left there without Newt knowing it. The aurors were liking to have him around and Newt also started to like their constant company. Unlike in Ministry, they were more opened up and sometimes rowdy towards each other, including to Newt as well. It caught him off guard at first, but he was slowly appreciated it.

“What is it, Collins?” Newt asked confusedly, Collins looked weirdly excited for some reasons.

“Nah, I just wanna drag you to the practice room.” Collins said it excitedly, making Newt more confused. “The Director is dueling with Madam President now!”

“Oh, that’s what get everyone excited lately.” Newt didn’t that oblivious with his surroundings, he noticed some Aurors got excited over some duels in the past few days. However, he was too busy taking care of the creatures that he didn’t think to get some information of the duels.

“You know it already?! C’mon, let’s go and see it!” Collins took his arm and semi-dragged him to the practice room, where there was already an excited crowd watching the duel.

Graves was attacking the Madam President in the speed that’s equal to Theseus’s dueling speed. Madam President didn’t look a bit flinched at all as she directed the attack to the other way or blocked it, she attacked a few times. She looked like she was in defensive state, but it was clearly it was her in control of the duel.

“Your speed and skill are at equal standing with him.” Madam President calmly said it as she blocked another attack from Graves. “The only way you can defeat him is out-smarting his skill and strategy.”

“What are Madam President talking about?”

“Defeat him? Is she talking about Grindelwald?”

“Director has his mind set-on to defeat Grindelwald?”

“Probably to have his revenge for the humiliation Grindelwald caused to him?”

The Aurors around him and Collins were whispering excitedly to each other, they were loud enough to be heard even though Newt and Collins were on the edge of the crowd.

“You’re distracted.” Madam President suddenly said it and a quick “Expelliarmus” disarmed Graves from his wand. “I can see where you eyes had wandered.”

Newt suddenly felt conscious about it because he locked his eyes on Graves for a moment before Madam President disarmed him. However, Graves didn’t look frustrated about it and gave a smile to Newt, who looked away to hide his red face. Madam President dismissed the crowd as she and Graves left the dueling stage.

“Did you watch it?” Graves suddenly asked, still looking tired.

“The duel? I...I just watched it a bit.” Newt shyly answered him. “Your speed and skill are top-notch like ‘Seus. However, he’s skilled with Apparition, he can apparate quickly to confuse the enemies. I know it because he taught me well about it.”

“I see, he’s skilled with it too.” Graves was in deep thought for a moment before he remembered something.

“I got you something, Newt. I hope you will accept it.”

On his hand, it was a book about Thunderbird, he had been looking for it for a long time by now. Newt was shocked about it and hesitated a bit of why Graves wanted to give him that. It’s unusual for an alpha to give something to an omega, especially when they’re not in relationship.

“Graves… I....” Newt was speechless with the sudden gift.

“Do you accept it?” Graves smiled slightly, but a bit hesitant like he was afraid of Newt’s answer about it.

“...Do you really want me to have it?” Newt asked him again, still hesitant.

“I will be very happy if you accept my gift.”

“Then… I will accept it.” Newt answered him and took the book from Graves, who was smiling happily about it.

“May I write your brother a letter?” Graves asked Newt with a hint of determination.

“Hm? Yes, of course.” Newt answered and wondered a bit why he had to ask that when Graves and his brother were best friends.

Newt missed the fact there was still Aurors who stopped their tracks to witness their interaction and Madam President around them. They whispered confusedly before Madam President dismissed them while keeping her amused smile on her face.

And words travelled fast within MACUSA.

~0~0~0~

“Newt!”

Tina called him out as Newt was about to go back to Graves’s office after getting a cup of tea for him to enjoy when he read the book about Thunderbird. Tina looked a bit worried which made Newt confused about it.

“Oh hello, Tina. What’s wrong?”

“I heard it.” Tina was out of breath, like she had been looking for him. “I heard that Mr. Graves gave you something back in the practice room and you accepted it.”

“Yes, is there something wrong about it?”

“Do you know the courting ritual in America, Newt?” Tina looked into him dead serious. “When an alpha fancies an omega and wants to court them, they will give the omega a gift in presence of other people and their trusted person.”

“Wait… Jacob didn’t do-”

“Jacob is a beta, he doesn’t have to do that to Queenie.” Tina cut him off with a serious tone. “And besides, I bet Jacob keeps giving my sister his pastries everyday as his own way of courting gift. He knows fully well that he can’t court Queenie like an alpha do with an omega.”

“Wa-Wait, Tina! Are you saying- No, it can’t be true!” Newt went panicked as he connected the dots now. How he felt comfortable with Graves, their constant lunchtime together, the book as a gift, Graves asked his permission to write to his brother.

“Don’t deny it, Newt.” Tina said it firmly. “Mr. Graves wants to court you, to be his omega. And he’s deadly serious about it.”

“For Merlin’s beard…” Newt was happy about it, but at the same time, worried sick. “My brother will kill him for sure.”

And for the first time, Newt wished his brother would spare Graves, maybe lost to him.

~0~0~0~

_ “The baby is kicking.” _

_ “She’s a lively one for sure.” _

_ “I hope she will look like you.” _

_ “I prefer that she will look like you, you’re lovely afterall.” _

_ “I love you, Griffin.” _

_ “I love you too, Artie.” _

The dark lord woke up from his quick nap, it’s unusual for him to fall asleep on his desk while reading reports from his followers. However, he didn’t mind it when he dreamed about those “times”. It had been awhile since the last time he dreamed of those times.

And also the time “Artie” died in the hands of those ignorant muggles.

Remembering how he died when he was just a month away from giving birth to their first child. A gentle and also fierce omega with shy-awkward look and lovely eyes, looking more glowing than when they got married as he carried their first child happily. His soft, happy smile when those muggles thanked him for healing their sickness and also their children’s sickness. The children also loved him because animals, and creatures too, always gathered around him whenever he was around.

They were also the same muggles who sentenced him to his death, took him to the stake and burned him to death with their unborn child.

His trails of thoughts and anger were cut off by the knocking. A grunt “come in” and Rosier, his most trusted follower, entered. He managed to keep his anger down before he heard what Rosier would report to him.

“We found out about the rumored ‘Dragon Rider’.” Rosier reported to him in her firm tone. “And we got his name.”

“The ‘Dragon Rider’ goes with the name of ‘Artemis’, or that’s what people called him because he introduced himself with that name.”

Artemis…

It’s was the full first name of “Artie”. He often hated his first name because it’s so "girly" in his opinion, so he always went with “Oz” as his middle name was Oswald. Only “he” could call him with that without risking being thrown by deadly poison he made.

Could it be… By some kind of miracles, this Artemis was the same with Artie in his dreams?

“Is that all you’re going to report, Rosier?” He asked her, trying his patience at bay.

“That’s not all, my lord.” Rosier smiled in victory. “Turned out one of the followers recognized that name, at least his mate is. His mate was his friend during the time of war, and still friends until today.”

“Rosier, get him the name of this...Artemis.” Grindelwald couldn’t hold in anymore. He needed to know it. “Get his name as soon as possible.”

“Understood, my lord.” With that, Rosier left the room.

“At last…” Grindelwald laughed darkly. “The spell at that time was working. This time, I won’t let you go ever again… Artie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry with the cliffhanger XD
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and support~
> 
> You can drop by at my [tumblr](https://reina1505.tumblr.com/) too :D I will see you guys there~ And can just ask something in there if you have some questions too~ :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the "late update", I've been busy inputting master data for my paper's research and I had short writer's blocks while writing this chapter as well. Took me around 3 days to finish it off -.-'

Newt never felt so nervous like now.

Theseus firecalled him the next morning after the “courting declaration” from Graves and received Graves’s letter asking for his permission to court Newt. Newt lacked some sleep now because he had been thinking back of Graves’s acts around him and Serenity. He always dismissed it because he always thought Graves only “interested” with him around as his friend, but now thinking back, he felt he wanted to punch himself.

His insecurity about being an “improper and eccentric omega” dismissed the idea that Graves had been wanting him all this time.

“What in the Merlin’s Beard is Perce thinking of?” It was the first word Theseus said to him as soon as the firecall started.

“Listen, ‘Seus… I know it’s so sudden.... You need to calm down...” Newt tried to calm Theseus down. Even through firecall, it’s clearly Theseus was beyond pissed about the idea of someone wanting to court his baby brother.

“Calm down?! How can I calm down when my best friend tries to take my baby brother away?!” Newt flinched a bit hearing Theseus’s angry tone, there was a soft whispering beside him after that which Newt guessed Leta was with him now.

“I should’ve known…” Theseus still looked angry, even Leta managed to calm him. “Perce… He has been wanting you since that day.”

“What?” Newt was confused, he didn’t expect or understand what he meant.

“Nevermind.” Theseus looked serious, still with the anger in his eyes.

“Has he bite you?”

“Wha-What?!” Newt’s face turned a deep red. “I don't have my heat for years and I take my suppressants religiously, ‘Seus. Not since I have Serenity to raise.”

“That’s Mating Bites, little one. I’m talking about Claiming Bites.”

“Th-That one? No, he hasn't…” Newt felt so embarrassed right now, thinking about how powerful but gentle Graves would bite him, claiming him until Newt agreed to share his heat with him or maybe got married to have proper bonding together.

“... I will kill him.” Theseus sounded deadly serious. “No alpha is worthy for you and Serenity, even my best friend.”

“Wa-Wait, ‘Seus!” Theseus ended the firecall abruptly, making Newt more and more nervous about Theseus wanting to kill his future mate.

Sighing tiredly, Newt was about to stand up in front of the fireplace when another firecall went through and it was Leta.

“Newt, I’m apologized on Theseus’s behalf.” Leta looked so apologetic.

“It’s alright, Leta. ‘Seus is always so overprotective towards me and Serenity.” Newt tried to reassure her, still looked tired about Theseus’s abrupt anger.

“But it doesn’t mean he has the right to keep you away from your happiness.” Leta told him firmly. “I know the fact that the alpha of the house determine the omega in the family of who can court them due to the tradition. Theseus sounds selfish if he keeps you and Serenity from the alpha...no, the man who can bring happiness to you and Serenity’s life.”

“He can’t help it, Leta….” Newt looked sad as he thought of the past. “Theseus only has me as his family for a long time, ever since our parents passed away from Scrofungulus… and also that incident too.”

“That time you got….expelled from Hogwarts?” Leta asked carefully, still feeling guilty about that because it was her fault in the beginning and Newt took the blame.

“No, it's a different one…” Newt looked down to his feet. “It.... It makes ‘Seus terrorize any alpha suitors that came to ask for the courting permission.”

“...Can I ask about it?” Leta asked it, still carefully but with different reason.

“It’s alright, it has been 8 years by now…” Newt stayed quiet before he finally told Leta about the incident.

“When Serenity was still a year old, there was a persistent alpha suitor that asked ‘Seus for not courting permission, he went straight for marriage permission. Of course ‘Seus rejected him on the spot and kicked him out. However he didn’t stop there…”

Newt felt the trauma and it made Leta looked worried and hesitant. However, he kept going because he had to share it one day.

“He… He kidnapped me when I took Serenity to the park for some sunlight. He… He was about to…..induce my heat with forbidden potion to bite my scent gland and trigger the Mating Bites when…when Serenity began to cry loudly and it made him pissed so much.”

“.....He almost killed Serenity for ‘distracting him and being a loud child’.”

“Oh my god…” Leta gasped, the horror painted her eyes.

“I remember that I summoned my wand, but I don’t remember anything after that. When I woke up, I was at the hospital and ‘Seus was sitting beside my hospital bed with Serenity sleeping peacefully, completely unharmed.”

“‘Seus told me that alpha was found half-death with various deep cuts around his body and neck with me at the corner holding Serenity tightly and bore my teeth at anyone that came near me and Serenity. Nobody dared to come near to check on me and Serenity until ‘Seus came to the scene and calmed me with his scent. One of the Healers took Serenity when I passed out.”

“.....how come Theseus never talk about it?” Leta asked carefully, still horrified about it.

“Because ‘Seus handled everything when I passed out. He made sure that alpha was sent to Azkaban, that’s before ‘Seus almost maimed him and it completely terrorized him. The words of ‘Seus terrorized an ‘alpha suitor’ has spread and it stopped the courting permission letters….well until now that is.”

“Still it’s not the reason why Theseus never talks about it.” Leta pressed on.

“Probably he didn’t want me to re-living the nightmare.” Newt looked away from Leta. “However, it has been 8 years since that and I didn’t stay in England for so long, especially now I decide to live in New York.”

“And besides, I feel more comfortable around alphas now. Everyone in MACUSA are very nice to me, especially Tina, Queenie and….Graves.” Newt realized something. “I have to tell him...about the incident and ‘Seus.”

“Yes, I know.” Leta looked at him in fully understanding. “I can hear him telling the Aurors and his assistant to handle his Ministry jobs for awhile. I have a feeling he will go to New York as soon as he has the clearance to go.”

“Oh great…” Newt looked tired now. “You’re coming as well?”

“Of course. Somebody has to look after him.” Leta looked determined about it. Newt was grateful that his brother had her at his side now.

“Oh, Newt, I have to go now.” Leta looked away for a second as she noticed something. “It seems Theseus needs my help now.”

“That’s okay, Leta.” Newt smiled gently at her. “I will see you around.”

“And Newt…” Leta called him out before she left. “I’m happy for you that you have a respected alpha that will court you. I hope you and Serenity will be happy with it.”

“Thank you, Leta… I mean it.” With that Newt and Leta ended the firecall. Then, Newt went to the kitchen to prepare for his, Nagini and Serenity’s breakfast before he went to work and probably told Graves that his brother would be coming.

And he missed Serenity who had been listening and watching all the time at the stairs.

~0~0~0~

She shouldn’t have eavesdropped.

Serenity knew it was so rude to eavesdrop a conversation, but she overheard it by accident. Trix woke her up earlier than usual because she wanted an early snack. Looking at the time, she decided to wash up and got dressed after giving Trix, Snoopy, Amber and Eddie some snacks and went downstairs. Nagini was still sleeping in her room, so she decided to give the creatures their breakfast sooner.

But she didn’t expect to see her father talking to her uncle and aunt (to be) at fireplace.

She hugged Trix as she quietly settled down at stairs and listened to their conversations. When her father told her aunt that story, she unconsciously touched a mark near her neck and began to think back about it. When she first noticed it, her father told her that was her birthmark, but now she suspected it was from that time. It would explain everything, about her father sometimes wary with alphas around him and herself or her uncle was super overprotective to them at times.

After her father finished talking with her aunt and went to the kitchen, Serenity got the weird flashes again. This time, she could see her uncle and aunt arrived at MACUSA around noon, according to the clock she saw on the background, and the duel between Mr. Graves and her uncle. However, she couldn’t see anything beyond that, which was the first time for her.

Nagini called her out in confused tone because she just woke up. Serenity just told her that Trix wanted a hug right now, so she was sitting at the stairs and hugging her. Nagini sleepily told her to get off the stairs because it was too dangerous before she went to the bathroom to wash up. With her usual tone, she agreed with her and went to the kitchen to wait for breakfast and maybe bothered her father a bit.

Serenity could see that her father was being so bothered with the talk that he didn’t fully focus during their breakfast and almost burned himself with the tea. He prepared light meals for lunch as usual before he kissed her forehead and left to work. Like usual too, Nagini took her to basement to feed the creatures and later on went to Tina and Queenie’s apartment to hang out with Credence and Modesty.

But she had another plan for today.

“Nagini, Mum forgets an important document again!” Serenity shouted from above to Nagini who was still at the basement.

“Again?” Nagini was used to her father’s clumsiness by now. “Well, Mr. Scamander seems unfocused this morning.”

“I will go to deliver it for Mum.” Serenity said it as she put on her coat and small bag to keep the document. “And it’s almost lunch time, I think I will have lunch with Mum.”

“Alright then, Serenity.” Nagini responded from the basement. “Be careful on the way.”

“I will!” With that, Serenity left the apartment with the document. If only Nagini knew the document was a fake one, it was just a bunch of papers she put inside the envelope to make it like an important document.

She already knew the way by heart now. Even she walked alone in the big city, her father already put a notice-me-not charm on her necklace, so the muggles wouldn’t notice her at all. After some walking of good distance, she finally arrived in front of the building.

“Good day, Mister!” Serenity greeted the guard cheerfully.

“Well, it isn’t Mr. Scamander’s daughter.” The guard smiled back at her. “Delivering document for your father again?”

“Yes!”

“Alright then. You already know the way.” The guard allowed her to enter the building.

“Have a good day, Mister!” Serenity bid her goodbye and off to the main lobby of MACUSA. The staff already knew about her and flashed a smile at her as she passed them and greeted them back politely. The staff asked if she went to the Auror Department again, she just said yes at that question.

But her real destination wasn’t the Auror Department, but the Portkey Department. Looking at the time, it was almost the time of her uncle and aunt’s arrival.

The staff were confused to see her as she was usually at the Auror Department or the Magical Law Enforcement Department since his father was always around those areas. Right on cue, the Portkey was active and her uncle and aunt appeared from it. Her aunt looked a bit tired while her uncle was enraged.

“Serenity?! How did you….nevermind, I feel you already know me and Leta are coming here.” Her uncle was surprised to see her waiting for her, but remembered her natural Gift as Seer.

“Uncle Thee, you don’t have to do this.” Serenity pleaded with her uncle, knowing fully well what he wanted to do. “Mr. Graves is so kind at us.”

“Serenity, this matter is only between adults. Please don’t get involved.” Her uncle looked tired as he dismissed her plea.

“Even though I’m also included in this matter as well?” Serenity shot back. “If Mr. Graves marries my mum, he will be my father as well.”

“He will not marry my brother, Serenity. I don’t approve of his courting permission.” Her uncle was persistent with it.

“Not yet.” Serenity shot back again. “Mr. Graves won’t stop asking until he can court Mum. If Uncle keeps doing this, Mum won’t have no choice but to agree the courting without your permission.”

“If that's the case, I will take him and you back to England right now.”

“Then we will forever hate you.” Her uncle froze as he never heard Serenity said something with this amount of hatred, at least not towards her family members.

“Sere-Diana, please underst-”

“I hate you!”

Serenity could feel her magic went havoc with her emotions, papers were flying, mugs exploded, her magic almost threw her uncle, aunt and the staff off their feet. Realizing what she had done, she took off running with, she assumed, her uncle following her from behind few feet away after he recovered from the shock.

But right now, she didn’t want to stop and see her uncle.

~0~0~0~

Newt was so grateful to Graves, wait it’s Percival now.

The moment Newt came to work, he asked Percival to sit together and explained his brother wouldn’t like Percival courting Newt because he wasn’t “worthy” yet to be Newt’s alpha and Serenity’s father. Newt knew very well that Percival was already taken a liking on Serenity, giving her gifts and teaching her magic. Percival was also good to him, which his good intentions were written out as “friendship” by Newt’s insecurity.

Percival, unsurprisingly, didn’t surprise that Theseus didn’t allow him to court Newt right away since he knew Theseus’s overprotectiveness towards Newt during their time in war together. Newt felt embarrassed when Percival told him about his first meeting with Newt during the war and he had been loving him ever since then. Newt couldn’t believe an alpha like Percival was willing to wait to meet him properly as he went closer into Percival’s welcoming arms.

Newt also told him his past with that persistent alpha that’s almost forced himself on him and also almost killed Serenity. Percival growled deeply and menacingly before buried his face on Newt’s neck, swearing he wouldn’t be that alpha and if that alpha would dare enough to come near Newt and Serenity, he wouldn’t hesitate to kill him. Newt calmed him down by telling he was already locked in Azkaban, but Percival was still in his protective self and kept Newt in his arms, which Newt gave up and relaxed in his touch.

However, the tender moments cut off by rapid knocking at the office door, which Percival grumpily allowed whoever knocked it to enter.

It was Queenie and she’s on full on panic.

“Something happened to Serenity.” Queenie quickly said it, making Newt and Percival tense.

“What…. She’s at home with Nagini!” Newt jumped from the seat and walked quickly to Queenie. Percival also followed at his side, looking worried as well.

“I don’t know. I read the thoughts of few staff and saw Serenity entered MACUSA through their thoughts, something like she’s delivering important document for you, Newt.” Queenie also looked worried sick, afterall she liked Serenity so much.

“Documents?” Newt turned confused. “I have it all here. The documents for my book are already finished and read to be sent tomorrow, also there’s no case documents as well.”

“Yeah, I know. Somehow, she managed to trick Nagini and everyone into thinking that.” Queenie said it, almost proudly. “She uses her charms effectively.”

“Don’t tell me, Queenie…” Newt turned suspicious to Queenie. “Did you teach her that?”

“Just some suggestions, nothing harmless.” Queenie quickly diffused his anger and changed the topic. “Anyway, I saw in those thoughts that she went to Portkey Department, had an argument with another Brit like you, then stormed off with that Brit behind her.”

“....Seems ‘Seus had already arrived.”

Right on cue, Newt saw Leta in the distance and also out of breath, probably looking for him.

“Newt!” Leta called him out as soon as she spotted him. “Serenity! She’s-”

“Storming off from ‘Seus.” Newt finished her sentence. “Queenie just told me that.”

“Leta, please tell me. What happened between Serenity and ‘Seus?”

“Well…” Leta took a deep breath before explaining. “Theseus didn’t want to give Mr. Graves the courting permission, so he’s kind of planning to take you and Serenity back to England. Serenity, knowing her gift, already knew we’re coming and tried to stop Theseus. Being a stubborn prat like he always does when it’s involved you and Serenity, he didn’t back off and Serenity threw a tantrum and stormed off.”

“Wait...wait…” Newt also couldn’t believe what he just heard. “She threw a tantrum...to ‘Seus?!”

“She’s right, Newt. I saw it on her thought.” Queenie confirmed it, equally surprised.

“Then you also saw her almost destroyed the Portkey Department for her emotion outburst.”

“What?” This time, Percival was the surprised one. “Did she get hurt?”

“Fortunately, no one got hurt, only some papers and mugs were destroyed.” Newt sighed in relief, but still worried.

“Leta, I lost the sight of Serenity.” Theseus apparated near Leta and walked to her which he finally noticed Newt, Percival and Queenie. “Little one, I-”

“No.” Newt spoke with bitter tone, stopping Theseus for going near Newt. “Right now, I don’t want to talk with you, especially when you don’t respect my choice of mate and now, you lost Diana as well.”

“I will search for her now.” Newt walked pass Theseus, completely ignoring him.

“I will come with you, Newt.” Percival stepped in to follow Newt, but stopped by Theseus.

“You’re not going near my brother, Perce.” Theseus growled at Percival, who wisely didn’t growl back at Theseus’s aggressiveness.

“Stop it, Apollo.” Newt shot Theseus back and turned to Percival. “Percival, I need you right now, please come with me.”

Defeated, Theseus stepped aside from Percival and he wasted no time to hug Newt to calm him down. Newt didn’t realize he was shaking until he felt the tremor from Percival’s arms. Percival’s calm scent and gentle arms managed to calm him down.

“Don’t worry, we will find Serenity.” Percival told him gently and took Newt’s hand. “We will check Central Park. Theseus, take your mate to Newt’s home and Miss Goldstein, find Auror Goldstein and check your apartment, there’s a chance she can be in either of both places.”

“Yes, Mr. Graves.” Queenie answered and hurried to find her sister.

“Theseus, let’s go.” Leta gently took Theseus’s arms and Theseus snapped out from his defeated self and nodded.

~0~0~0~

Newt lost it.

They spent hours in Central Park looking for Serenity while casting spells in secret and away from Muggles's eyes. However, they still didn’t find her and Newt grew more and more anxious as the hour passed and it’s almost evening.

Percival wanted to comfort his future omega, but Newt was too lost in his anxiety and he managed to get him sit at one of the benches in the park. He was worried about Serenity as well, especially when he accepted her as his own pup despite she wasn’t his or Newt’s by blood. She was a brilliant young witch when she managed to control her magic, also had pleasant personality which she got from Newt even though she showed some sassiness and sharp tongue from time to time. Having a verbal argument with her in the future would be a nightmare in the process.

“I can’t lose her again….” Newt whispered miserably, almost at the edge of crying.

“Newt, my love…” Percival sat next to him and hugged him. “We will find her, we haven’t heard from your brother and Miss Goldstein yet.”

Newt just hummed quietly as he tried to relax in Percival’s arms. He knew that his future omega was strong independent individual, but he still needed support during times like this. He raised Serenity all by himself, so he understood well that she was his primary priority and he knew it was every omega’s primary priority towards their children.

All of sudden, Newt got tense and jumped from his seat, surprisingly Percival with his sudden act.

“When we visited Central Park around 2 weeks ago, we also go to Central Park Zoo as well right?” Newt asked in hurry.

“Yes, you and Serenity wanted to see the animals in muggle’s world.” Percival answered and it hit him as well.

“Serenity is in Central Park Zoo.”

They wished they could apparated right away, but being among the muggles, they ran towards the Zoo which was about to close and the visitors were pouring out. They asked the staff if they found a lost girl in the Zoo when they heard someone from behind.

“Mr. Scamander? Mr. Graves?” It was the beta muggle, who introduced herself as Maria Scott, they met when we went to the Zoo. They became acquainted during their visit there and she shared the same passion for animals like Newt with magical creatures, thus they hit off pretty quickly.

“Ah, Maria. Good to see you again.” Newt greeted her warmly. “Have you seen my daughter?”

“Serenity? She’s in Children’s Zoo with one of my co-workers.” Maria answered quickly. Children’s Zoo was the exhibit Maria and her co-workers were handling. “She seems upset when I found her alone wandering around in other exhibits. When I tried to talk to her, she stayed quiet, so I took her to Children’s Zoo to play with the animals there. She loves them afterall.”

“Oh thank goodness…” Newt sighed in relief.

Maria kindly took Percival and Newt through staff door to go to the Children’s Zoo and also told her superior that they were here to take her friend’s daughter back home. The older beta male was a kind superior, so he let it aside since it was almost closing time. They finally saw Serenity feeding some rabbits and gave Maria’s co-worker a smile, but Percival knew it was a fake smile.

“Diana.” Newt called her out, gently but with a hint of scold.

Serenity was tense a bit before standing up and walked to Newt. Her eyes were cast down in fear, embarrassment and guilt. She was a brilliant girl, so she knew she was in trouble for what she had done in Portkey Department.

“Diana, I’m worried about you.” Newt gently said it and hugged her. “Let’s go home for now. I promise I won’t be angry at you, it’s your uncle’s fault from the beginning.”

Serenity was sobbing a bit in Newt’s arms, muttering “I’m sorry” repeatedly.

“Mrs. Scott, thank you for looking after Serenity for us.” Percival turned to Maria.

“No problem, Mr. Graves. Serenity is kind and gentle girl, almost unlike other children who sometimes being rough with these small animals.” Maria praised her quietly as they watched Newt calmed Serenity.

“Yes, just like her father.” Percival smiled a bit.

“Both of you are a good match, I can tell.” Maria playfully smiled. “I have strong instinct with people. My best friend is an omega and she escaped from several controlling alphas throughout our friendship since middle school thanks to my help. Now, she’s happily married with a good man and now expecting her fourth child.”

“...Thank you.” Percival thanked her and looked at Newt with tired Serenity. She was struggling to not fall asleep.

Percival and Newt thanked Maria once again and bidded her goodbyes before they walked away from muggles’s eyes to apparate. Percival managed to inform the others that Serenity was found safe and sound and they’re in Newt’s apartment now.

~0~0~0~

It was a tiring day.

Nagini felt so guilty for taking her eyes off Serenity when she had to look after her, but Newt forgave her since none of them expected something like this. After a bit tense dinner, mostly because Theseus’s alpha side was agitated with Percival’s presence, Newt took Serenity to sleep after a long day and also showed Leta and Theseus where to sleep for the night. They left Theseus and Percival alone at the dinner table, drinking firewhiskey that Theseus also brought with him in silent and tense atmosphere.

“I should have expected this long ago…” Theseus broke the heavy silence between them. “The moment I noticed you looked at Newt back then, I knew I should’ve expected it.”

“I’m sorry, my friend, it’s too much for you to take on.” Percival said as he nurtured the glass.

“....Newt and Serenity are my only family left, Perce.” Theseus said it with a hint of vulnerability. “Leta might be my future mate as we will be married soon, but Newt is the only family I had for so long, along with Serenity when he came back from war with her in his arms.”

“I know Serenity’s history from Newt.” Percival told him as he remembered the time Newt told him the whole story about Serenity and the adoption papers Grindelwald gathered when he used his face.

“Can you accept her? Even though she may be an alpha when she’s presented next year?” Theseus asked, as he was testing Percival.

“My alpha side already accepted her as his own, probably because she smelt like Newt as well.” Percival answered carefully. “As for myself, I accepted Serenity as our pup just like I accepted Newt as my future mate.”

Theseus still looked skeptical about it, but Percival knew why. Newt’s history with that persistent alpha.

“If you’re worried that I will hurt Newt and Serenity like the alpha Newt told me this morning…” Percival stood up and offered his hand to Theseus.

“I will make Unbreakable Vow with you right here right now, that I will never hurt Newt, Serenity and any of our future children and also protect them.”

“Are you serious, Perce?!” Theseus stood up in surprise, both of them knew the consequences if he broke the Vow.

“I’m serious to have Newt and Serenity as my family, Theseus.” Percival said in steady tone. “I will do anything to prove that I can be a good alpha for Newt and good father with Serenity and the future children we will have if we’re married and bonded.”

Theseus stayed quiet and pacing around as he was thinking hard to decide. Percival felt he would feel the same way if Serenity turned out to be an omega and an alpha came to ask for courtship to him and Newt. He could imagine the nightmare between them, even he hadn’t become Serenity’s father yet.

“Alright….” Theseus was finally spoken up. “No need for that Vow, Perce, and I apologized for my inconvenience.”

“I understand, Theseus, you love Newt and Serenity.” Percival told him.

“I know you’re a good man, Perce, and good alpha with good status.” Theseus stated quietly. “I know you won’t be abused alpha that keeps the omega tied to home, I know you for years. Newt is a free-spirited and love to travel around the world to study magical creatures, keeping him at home will just break his heart even though he loves taking care of children like what he always does with Serenity.”

“Newt deserves a good alpha who can understand him and his passion. Serenity also deserves a father who can guide her in her young life, no matter what her secondary gender will be.”

Percival kept quiet and finally Theseus said something else after few minutes in silence again.

“I’m approved your courtship, Perce, you have my blessing. Take a good care of Newt and Serenity, they deserve it.”

“Theseus…” Percival was a bit speechless, he didn’t expect Theseus would agree him to court Newt properly. “I’m grateful, my friend, and I will take good care of Newt and Serenity.”

“You better do that or I will skin you if I hear Newt or Serenity says something that’s upsetting them.”

“Finally!” Percival and Theseus jumped for the sudden shout and looked to the source. Leta was looking smug and relief with Newt was trying to hide.

“How long have you both hear it?” Percival asked carefully as he noticed Newt was too shy to even meet his eyes.

“When you guys were talking about the Unbreakable Vow.” Leta told them off as she half-dragged Newt to downstairs.

“C’mon, Newt, just forgive your brother already.” Leta tried to talk Newt out. “Newt was upsetting for awhile because he was thinking Theseus wouldn’t allow Mr. Graves to court him.”

“Leta…. Please, stop…..” Newt was so shy that he was half-hiding behind Leta, but it looked a bit comical because Newt was about a head taller than Leta.

“Newt, little one…” Theseus looked apologetic. “I’m sorry for being hard on you, Perce and Serenity.”

“....I know you want the best for me and Serenity, ‘Seus.” Newt quietly said it, still behind Leta. “But I’m an adult, I can choose who I can mate with, although asking courtship permission is still a must.”

“Yes, I know…” Theseus still looked apologetic to Newt. “And I know Perce will be good for you and Serenity, so I give my blessing and approval for courtship.”

“It’s just…. I’m afraid I will lose you and Serenity forever….”

“Oh, ‘Seus.” Newt finally came out from his “hiding place” and hugged Theseus. Theseus was tense a bit, looked a bit surprised too, before hugged back. “You’re my family, ‘Seus, and it never changes for a lifetime. I’m glad that Leta will be by your side when I can’t.”

“Now, it’s time for me and Serenity to be Percival’s family, ‘Seus.”

“...since when you’re this wise, little one?” Theseus was attempted to lighten up the atmosphere.

“Well, raising a child makes you wiser afterall.” Newt slightly joked before the brothers let go each other.

“Seems everything is fine now, let’s turn up for the night.” Leta suggested kindly. “We had a long day and tomorrow will be the first day of courtship for Mr. Graves and Newt.”

“Yes, I need to take care of the court gifts.” Percival said it and gave Newt a smile. “I hope you will like them.”

“Them?” Newt asked back in confusion.

“You will find out tomorrow, Newt.” Percival smirked and gave a chaste kiss on Newt’s cheek. “I will see you tomorrow, my love.”

“I will see you out, Percival.” Newt added before Theseus could protest. Leta held him back as they got out.

Safely outside, Newt finally looked up to Percival’s eyes and gave him a rare smile that only he showed it to Serenity, now to Percival as well. Percival could see the warmness and excitement in Newt’s eyes, but he could detect some anxiety as well.

“I hope you don’t regret having me to be your omega.” Newt whispered quietly, as he was afraid for Percival to hear. Nevertheless, he still could hear it.

“Newt, my love…” Percival looked at his future mate with warmness he also rarely showed it. “I’ve loved you for close to 10 years and I never regret it because you’re worth the wait, perhaps your brother’s anger as well.”

“The moment I saw you back in war, I know you’re the one, Newt.” Percival gently said it as he wiped off small tears, which surprised Newt because he didn’t realize he was crying a bit.

“Percival, thank you….” Newt quietly said it, which Percival took him into chaste kiss on his lips. Newt was shocked a bit, but kissed back.

Feeling Newt in his arms and kissed him, Percival felt like he was finally home after a long and tedious journey in the darkness. He felt like he finally found something that had been missing in his entire life, an omega to care and protect. Newt also looked relaxed in his touch and fully accepted Percival’s touch.

A loud cough from behind made them jumped a bit and looked behind to see Theseus looked like he wanted to tear them apart and Leta’s smirking face.

“Perce, I would really appreciate you not to eat my brother out in front of the apartment.” Theseus said it and Newt wanted to step back, but Percival kept his arms around Newt’s waist, preventing him to go away.

“I really wish your brother didn’t bother our kiss, Newt.” Percival playfully whispered it to Newt’s ear, making him blush. “I really want to leave my Claiming Bite on you right now.”

“Perce…” Theseus finally growled a bit as Newt looked redder than before.

“I still have my manners, Theseus.” Percival smirked and finally let Newt go. “I won’t bite Newt until I have his consent.”

“Well… Good night, Percival.” Newt shyly said his goodbye.

“Good night, my love. I will see you tomorrow.” Percival gave his beautiful omega one last kiss before he apparated home.

Percival never felt this happy in his entire life, now thinking his family’s house would be finally be a home with Newt and Serenity living with him and also raising her and their future children. He had lived in this house alone for years, after his parents died soon after the war was over.

Now, the loneliness and silence would be filled by Newt’s bright smile with Serenity and their future children’s laughter.

~0~0~0~

Serenity was restless for the first time ever since those dreams from last year.

Lately, her dreams had been pleasant so far. She dreamed of glimpses into the future with everyone and her family, along with the possible life with Mr. Graves as her father’s mate. She wanted to go deeper into the future to see if she finally had younger siblings or possibly a glimpse of her life in Hogwarts if she could go there, but it seemed she wasn’t strong enough to see that far.

However, tonight wasn’t like any nights.

She dreamed of a beautiful scenery of a nice village somewhere far away, a peaceful life of 2 bonded mates were happy together with the omega mate was pregnant with his alpha’s child, but the beautiful scene abruptly changed into fiery hell and the omega was burned to death, together with a bundle in his arms. The alpha stood in the village center with the dead people around him, then he stood again in the middle of unknown magic circle and committed suicide before saying unknown ancient spell.

That alpha bore the same dark with green lightning aura with the dark lord her father had fought before.

Then, she saw a beautiful woman with mystic forest and omega scent, captured together with several men by Mr. Graves and the Aurors then got thrown into jail. However, she noticed something.

The woman bore the same look and features with her, almost like she saw herself as an adult woman, but something was off about her and she didn’t like it at all.

She woke up in worried and almost in sweat, her sudden wake-up also woke up Trix who was laying near her head. She petted her head and coated her to go back to sleep before she tried to make herself to sleep as well. Snoopy seemed to sense her new distress and climbed into her bed which she hugged him underneath the blanket.

She really hoped those dreams weren’t bad omens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Example for Mating Bites and Claiming Bites:
> 
> \- Claiming Bites can be made outside heats, for Alpha-Omega pairs, to give the signal that the omega or the alpha is off-limits and in courting. These Bites are common practices for Alpha-Alpha, Alpha-Beta, and Beta-Omega pairings as they can't induce the Mating Bites on their pairs (or one of the pair isn't an Alpha for the Omega pair). The Bites are temporary, but the pairs can still sometimes feel each other's feelings and have to remake once the Bites fade, it will appear reddish until it's faded.
> 
> \- Mating Bites can only be triggered during heats and only in Alpha-Omega pairings, it can act as marriage bands between the pairings. These Bites last forever and the pairings can feel each other through the bonds, the Bites will appear in white-bone color. For extreme cases, the Mating Bites can be destroyed through dangerous potions and it will hurt so much for years even after the Bites are gone, the pain won't hurt so much if the Omega is mated again with another different Alpha.
> 
> ~0~0~0~ 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and support~
> 
> You can drop by at my [tumblr](https://reina1505.tumblr.com/) too :D I will see you guys there~ And can just ask something in there if you have some questions too~ :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....truly sorry for not updating for awhile, writer's block is trolling me so hard and my brain wants me to make completely different fic =__= Anyway, I manage to finish this in time, but I'm sorry if it's a bit rushed. Enjoy~
> 
> Happy New Year as well \o/

Newt never felt his life this fulfilled before.

Percival became a bit possessive and protective ever since Newt agreed with the courting, from small touches in between meetings and dates to some menacing growls at Alphas who dared enough to hit on Newt. Newt knew it was part of being an Alpha as Theseus and Leta were also secretly possessive towards each other. He once caught Leta growled at a young omega woman from another department being touchy towards Theseus and he already knew how “dangerous” Theseus was when he’s being possessive.

Newt could only be pitied at those Alphas who tried to hit on Leta and Newt.

Percival wanted to have Newt and Serenity to move to his family’s manor as soon as possible, but Theseus stopped him because he went too fast in this courting. However, Newt decided to move eventually after he and Serenity fell in love with the manor and the huge garden where Newt could release the creatures whenever he pleased and Serenity could play with them, perhaps together with her future younger siblings. Percival decided to remodel the basement to create more friendly space for Newt to keep, nurture and help the magical creatures.

He didn’t admit that one of the main reasons was to erase any traces of the time when he was held captivated by Grindelwald in his own house’s basement, but Newt fully understood it without Percival saying anything.

Percival was a bit agitated as he finally noticed how many times Alphas tried to make a move on Newt, even though Newt already told him that he rejected all of them and told them he’s off-limit due to courting.

“I want to bite you, Newt. I want people to know you’re off-limit from any potential courting.” Percival admitted it when he took a break and took Newt in his arms. “Not Mating Bite, just Claiming Bite for now. Are you alright with it?”

Newt was utterly grateful that Percival still allowed him to take the suppressants he made by himself and respected his privacy. Alphas often hated their Omegas on suppressants and demanded them to stop the taking as soon as they were mated. Newt still wanted the control of his own body, plus he still raised Serenity. Omegas wouldn’t have heats for a few years as they nurtured their children, but it was a different case with Serenity as she wasn’t his pup that he gave birth to. Newt also didn’t want to have a mate as he raised Serenity alone.

At least until he met Percival.

But for Newt’s case, he was still a bit traumatized from that time, even though he was already fine enough being around other Alphas.

“.....Alright.” Newt muttered as he hid his face at Percival’s chest. “I trust you, Percy. I also choose you as my mate too.”

At evening, Theseus almost wanted to throw some jinxes and hexes at Percival when he saw Newt’s neck bore Percival’s Claiming Bite. However, at the same time, he was secretly happy to see Newt was with honorable mate who would wait for him to be comfortable with the idea. Even so, he kept an eye on them just to make sure Percival stayed civil with Newt.

Percival also treated Serenity like a proud father to his own daughter. Serenity’s magic grew stronger and more stable everyday under Percival’s tutoring in between his breaks. Before he realized it, her room became messy with various books on the floor and Serenity experimenting with her magic. At first, he was worried she would get hurt from her experiments, so Newt and Percival had to make sure to teach Serenity the importance of magic usage and the consequences from it.

One day, Newt saw Serenity drew something and got confused of it.

“My dear, what are you making?” Newt asked after he settled some mooncalf cubs in their habitat.

“Something I saw in my dreams.” Serenity answered, but didn’t pause her drawing. “It keeps appearing and I get curious about it. I plan to show it to Father.”

Newt finally noticed what Serenity was drawing was a complicated magic circle with ancient runes. It was rare to see magic circle nowadays as it was a very ancient practice, in fact it was the first time Newt saw such thing.

Then it hit him.

“Serenity, what did you say?” Newt carefully asked and Serenity stopped the drawing.

“.... I sometimes saw Mummy and Mr. Graves got married in my dreams.” Serenity shyly admitted it. “So, I call him ‘Father’ since he’s going to be my father afterall.”

Newt for a moment was speechless to see Serenity accepted Percival as her alpha father right away.

“But…. I feel there’s someone or something doesn’t want Mummy and Father to get married.”

“What?” Newt asked it, noticing Serenity’s sudden sad face.

“It was pleasant dream about Mummy and Father getting married before, but lately there’s dark clouds surrounding you both.” Serenity carefully told him, trying to hold back tears. “I’m scared, Mummy… It feels like what happened last year.”

“My dear Diana…” Newt calmly took her in his warm hug. “Nobody can hurt you or Mommy. We have Uncle Theseus, Aunt Leta, Tina, Queenie…even Father too. There’s no need to worry about.”

“I will always be there for you, my sweet child.”

~0~0~0~

Percival was never been this happy.

He considered himself as desirable alpha, powerful Auror with great position, but he had been married to his work for a long time and he grew old. Also, he didn’t find the omegas he met at the parties weren’t so desirable, many were just after his status and his family’s richness.

More importantly, they weren’t Newt. The Nymph he met during the War.

Percival was more than happy to see Newt bore his Claiming Bite, just like he bore Newt’s Claiming Bite on him. Seraphina raised her eyebrows as soon as she noticed it, but she didn’t say anything than her warmest congratulations. His aurors were shocked to see their stern and intimidating boss could even had one, but they got the idea where he got it as Newt also showed it almost proudly. It’s rare to see Newt didn’t shy away about it.

He was also happy to see Serenity accepted him as her alpha father. Newt told him excitedly on the other day and he was so delighted to hear it.

“She also told me about her vision about our future wedding.” Newt told him brightly.

“Oh? It will be happening in the future, love?” Percival playfully asked Newt as he gave him a light kiss. “I’m sure it will be a nice wedding with Serenity as our flower girl.”

“Ye-Yes.” Newt shyly responded it, but his face fell down.

“Is something wrong, my love?” Percival asked worriedly, noticing the sudden sadness on Newt’s face.

“Serenity told me there’s dark clouds surrounding our wedding and she felt it’s like what happened last year.”

“...do you think….”

“If it’s Grindelwald, we will fight him.” Newt said it determinedly. “I won’t let him getting in our way of happiness, and also Serenity’s happiness.”

“And I will protect you. Both of you and Serenity.” Percival warmly said it as he hugged Newt to calm him. “You’re my soon-to-be mate and Serenity is my daughter. I won’t let anyone hurt both of you.”

“Thank you, Percy.” Newt sweetly said it as he buried his face near Percival’s scent gland, seeking comfort from his mate.

Percival couldn’t hold off his purr to see his soon-to-be mate being so comfortable with his presence and scent. He was so lucky to have Newt for himself.

He wished it would stay like that forever.

~0~0~0~

Grindelwald was restless.

His visions from the past kept rolling and rolling, everyday in his sleep. It usually only happened for one or two nights, but never been so repeatedly. Seeing the face of his love during their happiest moments made him ache for him. He longed to have him again.

His tired thoughts were stopped by the knocking.

“My lord. It’s Vinda Rosier.”

“....come in, Miss Rosier.” The dark lord let his most loyal follower in as he tried to hide his tiredness.

“We have found the name of the infamous Dragon Tamer, my lord.”

“I see…” He responded as he pretended to read the reports on his desk.

“It’s him, my lord.” Rosier answered. “It’s the magizoologist who captured you.”

Grindelwald almost dropped the papers on his hand as he finally realized it. Why that weakling omega’s scent was so familiar? Why his determined eyes looked so familiar?

Why Newton Scamander looked so similar to his past love?

“It makes sense now…”

“My lord?”

“Nevermind, Rosier.” Grindelwald quickly dismissed it. “Where’s Mr. Scamander now?”

“According to our followers, he and his child have moved and currently live in New York. He’s also working in MACUSA as magizoologist consultant.”

“He’s also Director Percival Graves’s intended mate, which they are currently in courting.”

CRACK.

Rosier jumped a bit from where she was standing as soon as the dark lord cracked the walls behind her out of anger.

“Intended mate you say…”

“Ye-Yes, my lord…” Rosier carefully answered the dark lord, feared if she had made a grave mistake to make the dark lord so angry.

“Rosier.” Grindelwald said it in deep tone, almost scaring Rosier. “Gather our friends in New York. I will be coming there once more.”

“Un-Understood, my lord.” With that, Rosier quickly left the room before she casted a quick Reparo charm to fix the cracks on the wall.

“Artie.... My Artemis….” Grindelwald whispered in such low tone. “How can you leave behind the husband you vowed to love for eternity?”

“Don’t worry, Artie. I will make you remember everything about us and you will return to my side like in the past. I swear it.”

~0~0~0~

_ An enchanted singing. _

_ Long reddish blonde hair with green eyes, weirdly look alike like her. _

_ In the dark of the night, she was kneeling at the center with other men and her father stood above her. _

_ She’s now kneeling in the prison, their eyes met. _

_ Her eyes were gleaming with evil intention, just like her smirk. _

_ “Oh you sweet summer child… You have no idea who you truly are…” _

Serenity woke up with cold sweat dripping all over her body. It was her first time she heard something from her own vision dream. It didn’t make her calm even a bit, it made her even worried. She didn’t know who that woman was and how she could know who she truly was.

She needed her answer.

~0~0~0~

It was just a normal job, but Newt had a weird feeling about it.

“Tina, you have to go alone with other Aurors?” Newt asked as Tina was preparing to raid an illegal smuggling of magical creatures. However, Percival forbid him to come with them while he always let him go because it’s his job.

“You didn’t hear it?” Tina asked back, making Newt confused.

“About what?”

“The ringleader is rumored to be Half-Veela.” Tina explained it.

“That makes sense. Veelas have magic that can enchant men.” Newt finally understood. “That’s why Percy is putting on team with only female Aurors.”

“But Percy will be coming with you all…”

“I know it sounds unfair for you not coming with us.” Tina tried to assure her friend. “But Percy is worried about this half-Veela ringleader.”

“But don’t worry, you will come when things are calming down, alright?”

Newt just smiled at Tina who tried her best to reassure him and nodded before going to Percy’s side. Newt always found him so cool when he was leading his team of Aurors and wouldn’t get tired of seeing it.

“Ah, Newt.” Percival finally noticed him and excused himself to go to Newt. “I’m sorry that you won’t be taking an active role in this mission.”

“It’s fine, Percy.” Newt assured him. “I will be going with a small team to sneak and get the magical creatures out.”

“And?”

“And...go back to safety.” Newt quietly added it.

“Good and thank you, Newt.” Percy looked at him fondly. “I don’t like the nagging feeling I have right now. I want to make sure you’re safe.”

“I understand, Percy.” Newt reassured him, knowing fully well that alpha always wanted to make sure their mate, especially omega mate, to be safe always. However, Newt wasn’t the typical omega and Percival didn’t mind it at all.

“Alright. Everyone, ready for the raid!”

As soon as they reached the illegal smugglers hideout, Percival left with the group of female Aurors to confront the ringleaders and her men while Newt and smaller group of Aurors would be sneaking into the place where they kept the magical creatures. While the Aurors gathered the evidence and fought off the guards, Newt quickly and gently guided the wounded magical creatures while holding back his tears. Some were in critical condition and it almost broke Newt’s heart.

Few of them already had cubs.

However, Newt had to stay strong, for these beautiful creatures and for his family, and retreated to safety with other Aurors who had finished collecting evidence. Newt could hear the soft knock coming from the suitcase door as he was attending the wounded unicorns and their cubs. It was Tina.

“Glad to see you unharmed, Newt.”

“Same with you too, Tina. I have prepared some Wiggenweld Potions in advance in case everyone got some small injuries from the raid.”

“Oh thank you, Newt.” Tina took one from the table and drank the potion.

“How’s everyone and Percy?”

“It’s… They’re alright…” Newt quickly noticed Tina was lying, as she tried to avoid his eyes.

“Something happened to Percy?” Newt asked worriedly.

“N-No, Director is alright!” Tina quickly denied it genuinely. “It’s just…..the ringleader…..”

“What’s about the Half-Veela?” Newt asked again, this time highly curious.

“It’s… It’s best you don’t know it, Newt.” Tina said it, avoiding his eyes.

“.... If you won’t tell me.” Newt sighed, almost angrily. “I will go and see for myself.”

“Wait, Newt!”

But Newt was already left Tina behind in the suitcase. They were still in the rendezvous point and the Aurors from the raid attack were being treated by the Healers.

However, he’s looking for Percival as he needed his answer.

“Newt?” Percival scented him coming closer and quickly covered Newt’s gaze from the cage behind him.

“Tina said something about the ringleader and she didn’t want to say anything about it.” Newt stated, almost a bit pissed. “So, I will go and see for myself.”

“Newt, love…” Newt could see Percival was hesitated. “It’s best you don’t see her.”

“Why?!”

“........ Newt, promise me something.” Newt was stunned a bit for Percival’s sudden serious tone. “No matter what happens tonight, you will always love and care Serenity.”

“......What is it, Percy?” Newt asked, more worriedly. “Why it’s related to her?”

“Promise me first, Newt.”

“.....I promise.” Newt answered him, despite the fact that he didn’t need to promise to love and care Serenity.

Finally, Percival stepped aside to his side and Newt felt his breath was taken away. The ringleader was beautiful omega woman, her mouth was gagged to prevent her to use Veela magic since she’s Half-Veela, her hands were cuffed securely. However, it wasn’t those that took Newt back and disbelief.

This Half-Veela shared great resembles to Serenity, as in he was looking at Serenity in her young adult-adult years. The only difference was the color eyes, hers were pure green like forest while Serenity’s were a mixture of green and blue.

Newt didn’t want to believe it. Didn’t want to believe there's a high possibility that this criminal could be Serenity’s birth mother.

~0~0~0~

Serenity could feel the tension.

Her mummy sometimes lost in his mind as he’s treating the magical creatures he and Father had rescued last night. Even Nagini was worried sick about it. When Serenity asked her mummy what’s wrong, he just smiled and hugged her that everything was alright and he and Father would always love her.

She found it weird.

“Oh, hello, Serenity.” The guard greeted her warmly when she was about to step into the magic doorway to MACUSA.

“Good day, Mister.” Serenity greeted him back and smiled warmly. “I come to see Mr. Graves.”

“Does your mommy know where you are?”

“He’s busy right now with the magical creatures Mummy and Father rescued last night and I get bored for not having anything to do. So, I want to surprise Father. I already left a note for where I’m going.”

“Alright then, don’t get lost.” With that, Serenity entered MACUSA alone for the second time.

Serenity could see everyone was busy from the result of last night’s raid, along with their usual day-to-day job. However, something caught her attention and it was a criminal poster that’s pint into a wall.

The woman on that wanted poster looked like the woman she saw in her vision dream.

It seemed she was the one that’s captured last night, meaning she’s being locked in prison right now. Problem was that she didn’t know where it was and wished to have Queenie’s Legilimency magic skill. At least she could read the directions and hopefully didn’t run into any Aurors or they would take her to her Father right away.

It took her awhile to reach the interrogation room, since the prison was too far away to reach, without being spotted because she thought she might be there for the last night’s raid reports, but it made her clothes dirty. Serenity could hear her Mummy’s scold for getting her dress dirty mentally, but she should’ve thought that now. She needed to see this lady.

A quick eavesdropping and she found out where she was, and where Father was as well. It made things worse as Father personally took the interrogation by himself. Good thing it was lunch time and they left her in the room.

“What’s the charm again.... Oh yeah, Alohomora.” Serenity casted the charm experimentally to open the room, and she was glad it’s worked out.

The room was white with the cage in the middle. The lady looked a bit taken aback to see a kid walked into, but smirked. She didn’t like her smirk.

“My my, what a cute visitor.” The lady spoke to her, with her voice as sweet as honey.

“Who are you?” Serenity asked her experimentally, kind of doubting she would answer it.

“Just a smuggler.” The lady answered her, her smirk didn’t leave. “Who are you, little bird?”

“Mummy tells me not to say my name to a stranger, especially that person hurts those magical creatures.”

“Clever girl.” She said it smugly. “Is your mommy that red-haired omega man from last night? He’s cute, too bad he’s an omega. I don’t mind to have his intended alpha mate.”

“Although he doesn’t share his cute look to you, in fact your scent is quite different from his….like you’re not truly his cub.”

“So?” Serenity asked back, almost bravely.

“Do you ever think why an omega like him, unrelated to you by blood, is willing to raise a child that’s not his to begin with?”

“My mummy has big heart.” Serenity bravely said it.

“Is he?” She asked back. “Do you never think there’s another element playing? Like...magic?”

“What are you...talking about?” Serenity couldn’t put up her bravery.

“Oh you sweet summer child… You have no idea who you truly are… Afterall, it takes one to know one.” Serenity didn’t like the smug smirk on the lady’s face.

“Little foolish bird, You have Veela blood running in you. You must be charming everyone around you to ‘like’ you since the beginning, including your own mommy. Now tell me, little foolish bird… Do you think your mommy truly love you, or is it the Veela charm you have?”

~0~0~0~

Serenity didn’t know what to believe.

The last thing she remembered after talking to that lady, she passed her Fath-Mr. Graves who entered the room, passed Tina and Queenie, and then nothing. Her mind went blank as she processed what she just learnt. She had Veela blood and she read about them before, a magical creature that had enchanted magic to enchant men.

Did everyone truly love her?

Did her mummy and Father love her as their own child?

Or it’s just the result of her Veela Charm she couldn’t control?

She was sitting and crying in the middle of muggle crowds, didn’t care about her at all. Judging from her clothes, she assumed she looked like the usual street kids, or these people simply didn’t care about her. It’s almost laughable considering her Veela Charm.

“You poor child.”

Serenity was surprised by the sudden voice above him and she almost launched herself to get away.

But it was a kind lady with mild alpha scent.

“Are you alright? Did you get lost?” She asked her kindly. :Where’s your parents?”

“I… I don’t know if I have one….” Serenity answered her, almost sobbing.

“You poor child, let’s go and find someone to help you to find your parents.” The lady offered her hand at her, which she took it and they walked away.

“Hush child, no need to cry…” The lady reassured her, but Serenity finally felt something was off about her. “My lord will be taking care of you.”

The next thing she knew was that she was in a room, the lady’s hand was tightly holding her to prevent her for getting away. The dark lord who hurt her mummy was sitting there, waiting for their arrival.

“Great job, Rosier. I will be taking over here.” The dark lord ordered the lady as he stood up, his eyes didn’t leave her.

“Understood, my lord.” She let go of her hand and exited the room, leaving scared Serenity with the dark lord himself.

“Don’t be afraid, my child.” The dark lord went down and caressed her cheek, while she was trembling in fear. “As soon as I get your mummy as my mate, you will be my child, so I won’t hurt you.”

“I… I thought you hate Mummy...for capturing you….” Her voice was trembling.

“Not anymore, my child.” The dark lord said it almost warmly, his hand didn’t leave on her cheek. “It turned out he’s someone I’ve been waiting for, someone I loved so dearly in the past. However, he dares to be someone else’s intended while he should be mine in this next life like in our past lives.”

Next life? Past lives?

“No matter now, he will be mine in the end, and so you will be.”

Serenity didn’t like his victory smirk and cried, wishing she didn’t see that vision dream at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and support~
> 
> You can drop by at my [tumblr](https://reina1505.tumblr.com/) too :D I will see you guys there~ And can just ask something in there if you have some questions too~ :D


	11. Chapter 11

Newt came to MACUSA as fast as he could.

He found Serenity’s note that she would drop by to Percival’s office since she got bored. He admitted that he didn’t pay much attention to Serenity and no one would play with her. Credence was taking care of Modesty who got cold in the middle of spring while Nagini was helping Newt for the magical creatures. While Serenity never complained when she didn’t get much attention when he’s busy with magical creatures, he knew Serenity wasn’t the type to sit for so long and her mind was always working.

He also knew how adventurous she could be, so he didn’t really mind she wanted to go out for adventures. He had already taught her not to talk or follow strangers, plus he and Percival also taught her some magic for it as well.

However, the sudden emergency summon from Percival made him worried sick.

“Percy, is something happened?” Newt asked as soon as he came into the office.

“... Where’s Serenity?” Newt asked as he’s looking around the office and grew worried to see Percival’s face was stern and serious.

“Newt, please sit down first… I don’t think you can stay calm when hearing this.” Percival carefully said it.

“Just tell me what happened!” Newt rarely raised his tone, but he’s too worried to care.

“Serenity met and talked to the Half-Veela ringleader… She said something that shook her so much…” Percival quietly and carefully said it as he took Newt’s trembling hand.

“I’m attempted to get Serenity, but she ran away too fast. I have ordered my Aurors to search her, but no one saw her.”

“...what did she say to her?”

“She can’t say anything up until now. I let my anger get the best of me and used Silencio on her too powerful.” Percival looked so ashamed as he said it, Newt knew Percival was always good in controlling his emotions. He only showed his true self to Newt and Serenity.

“Let me talk to her.”

“Newt…”

“Please…” Newt almost begged for it. “I just want Diana back.”

“...alright.”

~0~0~0~

Newt steeled himself as he walked into the interrogation room.

The ringleader looked smug despite the fact that she's the one who’s captured. It reminded him of Grindelwald, how he still believed no one could capture and put him in the prison. Until Newt came into the picture, together with Serenity who's the Seer Ability more powerful than the dark lord’s. Newt felt so guilty to see Serenity so lost with the future visions she sometimes had, so he always made sure he’s by her side all the time.

This time, he failed to do so, and now she’s missing.

“I’ve seen your face.” She spoke first. “You’re famous, Mr. Scamander.”

Percival was tense when she addressed Newt first, but Newt kept his scent calm to signal Percival that everything was alright.

“What did you say to her?” Newt asked, trying his best not to sound desperate or shaking.

“Who?”

“The little girl that snuck inside.”

“Ah, the little sweet summer girl…” She said it smugly. “No wonder why she can’t control it, no one guide her for her magic.”

“We’re teaching her magic, even though it’s a bit later.” Percival inserted himself into the conversation. “There’s a good reason why we didn’t teach her early and that’s none of your business.”

“Suit yourself.” She just casually shrugged it off. “Either way, she has no control with her magic.”

“What do you mean by that?” Newt asked more firmly.

“You truly don’t know your own daughter, Mr. Scamander.” She said it, still in casual smug.

“She has Veela Blood running in her veins, Mr. Scamander, either half-Veela or third of Veela. I don’t have to ask the question of you know what it means to you and the sweet summer child or not.”

That...explained many things.

Newt always had weird feeling of how Serenity could draw attention and likeness from other people, how she could easily charm other people on their first encounter. He always wrote it off as her own charm and now he felt so stupid for not noticing it. To know she had Veela Blood, Newt didn’t want to question his maternity towards her, his full acceptance of her as his own daughter and everything was the effect of her uncontrolled Veela Charm.

“Newt…” Percival’s call brought him back to reality. “It doesn’t change anything, she’s still ours.”

“I know…” He whispered back before asked her again. He noticed her omega scent was similar to Serenity, even though she just recently had her own unique scent since it wouldn’t be long before her secondary gender was presented. Her look was also similar to her as well.

“Are you...her birth mother?”

“Pff, like she is.” She just shrugged it off. “I may be an omega, but I won’t spread my legs to any alphas during my heats. No offense, Mr. Scamander.”

“What?”

“I’m gay, I prefer female alpha than male alpha as my mate thanks to the first alpha that courted me. He was too possessive and controlled, so I killed him and took over his business to prove my point that I’m stronger than him even though I’m an omega. His men accepted me as their leader since I killed him in front of them.”

If it’s in a different scenario, Newt would be impressed by her fire and independence. He also fought the same thing for himself afterall. However, she killed the alpha that courted her just to prove her point, which wasn’t okay in many ways. If Serenity would be turned out to be an omega, he wished she wouldn’t turn out like her, using violence to prove her independency.

“You seems relieved, Mr. Scamander.” Her call to him brought his attention back to her. “I’m sure you’re glad that your daughter doesn’t have a criminal as her birth mother.”

“She’s still mine, no matter who are her birth parents.” Newt said it firmly and more confident.

“But it seems she may related to me in one way or another.”

“What do you mean?”

“Veela has a lot of lovers afterall, you know that right? I remember my Veela mother has the same hair color like mine, just like the sweet summer child, so I’m guessing she’s related to me through one of my half-sisters out there.”

“Hope that doesn’t discourage you, Mr. Scamander.” She smirked, knowingly she’s trying to manipulate him. “Especially with rumors going around the dark wizard-witch community.”

“What kind of rumor?” Percival asked her sternly.

“The Dark Lord is looking for someone… Someone called ‘Artemis’ during the war.”

Newt froze, his mind went blank as soon as he heard it. Before he realized it, he was already rushing out with Percival on the toll behind him. He finally stopped in his tracks and Percival quietly hugged him and let out his comfort scent. He didn’t even realize he was hyperventilating until he felt his breaths were calming down.

“Newt…” Percival asked him quietly and carefully, since he never seemed Newt was this distress before.

“He’s looking for me…” Newt finally said it between his heavy breaths. “I’m that Artemis…. I used that name during the war, masked myself as a beta…”

“I know that, Theseus told me before…” Percival tried to calm him down. “But why he wants you?”

“There’s only one answer, Percy....” Newt tried to calm himself, fearing for the worse.

“Dragons… It seems he wants to use dragons for his cause, meaning he needs dragon tamer...me… Serenity will be in danger!”

~0~0~0~

She felt so stupid right now.

After that lady brought Serenity to the dark lord himself, he again brought her to another place. A house in the outskirts. She could feel the barriers around the house to conceal and possible prevent anyone or anything to go in and out of the house and the surrounding. His hand was firm on her shoulder as he guided her around the house, but it’s not hurting her.

“Where are we?” She finally asked out.

“Home.” The dark lord just said it.

“It’s not my home.” She shot him down.

“It will be… It’s your mummy’s home as well.”

“I’ve gone to his parents’ house before.” She shot him back. “It’s not this house.”

“It’s his...long ago…” The dark lord sounded so distant. “His and mine… A life together in this house with our pup…”

“A life that’s taken by those muggles. Them and this world, where the only way people find comfort is through deaths of innocent lives, even the unborn one.”

Serenity was shivered a bit at the bitterness of his tone as he said it. It felt like reopening a really deep wound that’s refused to heal. His bitter alpha scent was overwhelming, making her even more distress and seeking the familiar alpha scent. Her soon-to-be father and her uncle, not the alpha who once threatened her and her father.

“I’m sorry, little one…” He reassured her, which didn’t do the trick on her. “Thinking of that time always makes me bitter to muggles.”

“Why you hate them so much?” She asked, almost innocently.

“They took someone very important from me in the past…. My omega and our unborn pup… Now, they will taste the same misery as I was.” He said it so bitterly.

“Not all muggles are bad…” She tried to reason with him. She knew perfectly well how good and gentle Jacob was.

“They are the same, no matter what.” He shot her down and then pushed her into a room.

“You will be staying here in the meantime. If you’re behaving good, I may let you see your mummy.” And he shut and locked the door.

“And don’t bother to use the Unlocking Charm, if you ever learn it. I put on barrier to prevent it.” He said that before he left.

“No! Let me out!” Serenity banged the door, even though it’s useless since the dark lord already left to god-know-what.

Eventually, she gave up and looked around, surprisingly the room looked like the dark lord had put some works on it. Bed, desk, chair, books which she checked none of them was magic book and only children’s books. Surprisingly, the children’s books were both for muggle and magic communities, which she found it weird knowing his hatred towards muggles. However, the books were so old that she didn’t recognize it.

Looking around, everything in this room were looked and smelled old and antique, like it was dating back years ago and maybe even before the war her father and uncle were talking about occasionally. The dresses in the closet were just like she owned, but that’s the only one that looked new compared to everything inside this room.

There was a framed picture of 2 men. One of them had black hair and blue eyes while the shorter male was a brunette with warm brown eyes and they were kissing each other lovingly which the action was captured perfectly on the picture, but the picture was so old that perhaps the colors had faded. Carefully, she opened the frame and carefully took the picture for a closer look before flipped it back out of curiosity. She knew that some pictures her father and uncle owned had some kind of writings on the back of their pictures.

_ Griffin and Oswald Emeryk, March 19th 1690. Our happiest day. _

Serenity quickly assumed it was their wedding day, as she remembered one of the pictures that her father and uncle showed was their parents on their wedding day and they wrote it as “Happiest Day in Their Life”. Her assumption may be corrected as she finally noticed they wore more elaborate clothes rather like “normal clothes”. Then, she finally noticed something amiss in the picture.

That the shorter male kinda looked like her father.

“EEEKKKK!!!” She suddenly yelped at the top of her lungs for suddenly feeling movement somewhere around her body. Then, something green popped out from her pocket, yawning sleepily.

“Eddie?! Since when you’re in there?!” Serenity was surprised and happy to see the Bowtruckle was with her all this time. At least, she wouldn’t alone in this place.

“I thought I left you in your Wiggentree at my room.” Serenity questioned him and he just chirped .

“Guess you somehow snuck inside my pocket and slept.” Serenity sighed while Eddie chirped playfully.

“At least you're here….meaning you can help me to escape.”

~0~0~0~

It’s getting late and no sights of Serenity.

Queenie had to drag Newt back to his apartment and firmly told Nagini not to let Newt out of the apartment. Percival was still searching for Serenity with some Aurors and Tina. Newt just sent emergency letter to Theseus to help Percival in the search later on, also telling him it was his fault for not keeping an eye on Serenity and not Percival’s fault.

The apartment felt empty without any signs of Serenity and it almost drove him crazy. Nagini tried her best to keep Newt busy, which he’s appreciated. Nagini also felt guilty about Serenity’s disappearance as she also didn’t keep an eye on Serenity, but Newt didn’t blame her for that. It was mostly his fault.

Newt managed to keep himself busy with the magical creatures, although they seemed something was off and wrong with him. Amber, Trix and Snoopy were anxious since they were looking for Serenity, so Newt had to calm them down in Serenity’s room. Finally and feeling tired enough for him to pass out on his bed, he went to his bedroom.

Only to find he had someone waiting for him.

It was a beautiful raven waiting on the window, which flew inside the bedroom after Newt opened the window. Then Newt noticed what the raven was holding. A letter and a ribbon.

It was the ribbon that Serenity wore today.

Newt froze when noticed it, thinking the worst outcome. He didn’t leave his eyes on the raven as he grabbed some food to feed the raven. It ate the food that’s given and dropped the letter on his hand. Newt had to steel himself before opening the letter when he noticed his trembling hands as he’s opening the letter. Finally, he opened the letter and read it, slowly and carefully.

_ Dear Artemis _

_ I know it’s so sudden to send you this, especially after our first encounter. However, I do hope we can meet and talk like normal people do. We have a lot of things to catch up and I appreciate that it’s just the two of us, it will be our little secret. I’m sure our little hummingbird will be happy to see her mother. If I discover someone else with you, I will leave and you may never see our little hummingbird again until you agree to meet me alone. _

_ Don’t worry, she’s unharmed and slowly settling down. I won’t hurt a bright young witch like her with a talent as Seer like I am. I won’t bring her into our little secret meeting, but maybe I will let her see her mother if she’s behaving like a good girl. _

_ Send me the reply through the raven that brought this letter, I’m sure you already feed him for another round trip. I’m waiting for your answer, beloved Artemis. _

_ G.G. _

Newt could’ve fallen into the floor for weak knees if he didn’t sit down on his bed. Newt didn’t want to think, he refused to think that Grindelwald had his daughter and he wanted to meet him in secret. This was the same man that tortured him with lightning spell last year, calling him a weak omega and an obstacle for his grand plan. He also tortured his intended alpha, locked him in the basement of his own house and used his face to torture everyone.

Now this man had his daughter and Newt didn’t want to think if he tortured her or not.

Newt knew meeting with Grindelwald alone was dangerous, especially after their last encounter. Newt sometimes had nightmares of the dark lord torturing him with those lightning spells and even taking Serenity away from him, but it was long gone, especially after in relationship with Percival. However, this time it was real and it’s happening right now. He had to do what he had to do.

Newt wrote the reply as quickly and neatly as possible while trying to hold back his anxiety. He didn’t pay any attention that it wasn’t formal letter and more to quick casual letter, but he had a feeling the dark lord wouldn’t mind it. He even didn’t correct the dark lord for calling him “beloved” when it’s clearly not the right thing and he’s already in loving relationship. However, he subtly wrote him not to call Serenity as his because it wasn’t and would never be, that she’s his daughter no matter what.

With that, Newt gave the letter to the raven and it flew out, back to its master, and he went to get some sleep.

But he didn’t realize that he was out and in front of Percival’s house without his coat at all.

“Newt?” Percival’s surprised and worried call snapped him back and finally looked at his intended alpha. Realizing he was freezing, Percival gave him coat and took him inside.

“I’m sorry, Percy… I…”

“It’s alright, Newt.” Percival gently cut him off as he hugged Newt. “I know you’re so worried about Serenity. I can’t sleep because of her as well.”

Newt hugged Percival tightly and seeked out his scent, as his omega side demanded him to seek out his alpha’s scent to calm himself down. Percival led him to the quest room in an attempt to get Newt some sleep.

“Can I...sleep with you, Percy?” Newt asked him like a kid asked their parents if they could sleep together.

“Just...sleeping….I mean….” He quickly added after he saw stunned face on Percival.

“I know, my dear.” Percival calmed him down and kissed his forehead. “Let’s sleep together, I think we need each other for tonight.”

With that, Percival led Newt to the master bedroom and gently laid Newt down at the bed with him following at his side. He wanted to give Newt some space and privacy, but Newt rolled to his side unconsciously as he seeked warmth and protection. Giving up, Percival gently spooned him as they fell asleep together in each other's arms.

Newt finally felt in peace after the huge ordeal.

~0~0~0~

It was blazing doorbell that slowly woke them up in the morning.

Newt soon realized how close he was to Percival in bed and got embarrassed, which Percival found it cute and put on a sweet kiss on his cheek to make his face even redder than before. They’d love to stay in bed longer, but the blazing doorbell kept them from doing it, making Percival sulked as he got up from the bed to put on more appropriate clothes.

“It could be ‘Seus, I contacted him last night.” Newt said it sleepily. “And I also left my apartment without notice, so Nagini must be so worried about me.”

“I just hope it’s nothing.” Percival grumpily said it before he gently kissed Newt on his lips, making him more embarrassed. “And you will be my mate after I properly court you, so Theseus has no saying if you decided to stay for the night.”

“But he still can jinx you.” Newt quietly joked about it.

“Let him, I will always fight for you.”

“Per-”

“PERCIVAL GRAVES! OPEN THE DOOR OR I WILL EXPLODE IT! AND WHERE’S MY LITTLE ONE!”

“And we can confirm it’s Theseus outside.”

Newt sighed and got up from the bed as well and Percival handed him a coat to borrow since he came without one. Percival decided to make breakfast for everyone while Newt opened the door for Theseus. His big brother quickly hugged him as soon as he opened the front door with Leta and Nagini looked relieved.

“Did he hurt you, little one?!” Theseus asked almost desperately.

“Wha-”

“Did he force himself to you?!”

“Wha-What are you saying?!” Newt almost yelled in embarrassment. “We’re not!”

“It’s not something you ask so early in the morning, you dimwit.” Leta smacked Theseus’s head from behind. “And I’m perfectly sure that Mr. Graves was being a gentleman last night and just let Newt sleep with him in the same bed, Newt isn’t limping afterall.”

“.... Leta, don’t tell me...”

“Don’t. Ask. About. It.” Leta’s warning tone stopped Newt from asking, however he’s sure that they had done it….more than once.

Percival just shrugged and offered everyone breakfast, since it would be another dreadful day.

~0~0~0~

It was harder than she expected.

Serenity almost lost her counts of many times she tested the door and window, also hearing anything from the other side of the door or outside the window. Even so, Eddie managed to unlock the door, but the dark lord had anticipated it and put Eddie in a cage that’s made to imprison Bowtruckle for “misbehaving”. It was still a miracle and his mercy that he still let the cage in her room.

“Knowing your mother, I’m sure you prefer to have your magical creature near you. However, if you misbehave again, you won’t have your little friend anymore.”

That threat alone made her stay put in her room.

“I’m sorry, Eddie. I will get you out.” Serenity quietly apologized to her little friend, who chirped sadly.

At first, she refused any food and water from the dark lord, but eventually she ate and drank after he’s subtly threaten her that he would take Eddie if she continued misbehaving. She also found it weird that behind his threats, the dark lord tried to make her comfortable with the room and new environment, as in he wanted her to stay here with him.

“...why you’re doing this?” Serenity finally asked after ignored the dark lord’s presence and his attempts to “keep her company” for hours.

“I want you to be comfortable with this place. It will be your home sooner or later.” The dark lord replied casually.

“It will never be… I want to go home.”

“This IS your home now.” The dark lord said it sternly. “I promise I will get your mother soon to stay here together, the three of us.”

“I already have a father and it’s not you, it’s Mr. Graves.”

“Don’t talk about that man in front of me, little girl.” Serenity flinched at his venomous tone. “That man isn’t worthy to be your mother’s mate… He’s mine from the beginning.”

“Then why you wanted to kill him?” She asked, testing the water.

“... It’s none of your business.” The dark lord brushed it off.

“.......Who’s that couple?” Serenity asked him curiously, making the dark lord turned his head to her. “The couple in that frame… Griffin and Oswald Emeryk…. Who are they?”

“.... They were the former residents of this home, a loving alpha-omega couple.” The dark lord said it almost in distance. “They built this home in hope they could build a loving family together. It’s also near the omega’s hometown and he loved helping the Muggles, his alpha husband supported him….most of times.”

“....what happened?”

“They killed the omega and their unborn child...and that’s the same muggles whom the omega always helped.”

“..........why?”

“The Witch Trials, my child. They killed him and his unborn child when he’s also one of them, only he awaken his magic as muggle-born.”

The book he’s holding was almost ripped apart like he was holding a deep hatred and anger as he told her the story, making her a bit scared and more curious.

“They should’ve known better not to kill an alpha’s mate and his child. They had it coming.”

“....He killed them all, didn’t he?” Serenity asked again, still testing the dangerous water.

“He didn’t only kill them all, he used it for sacrifices for ritual.”

“...what ritual?”

“Reincarnation Ritual, a very complicated ritual that his father once created.” Serenity didn’t like the evil smile on his face. “And it’s a success.”

“How do you know it?”

“It’s simple. I’m here.” He let go of the book, but it was already ruined. “And so your mother is.”

“And this time, I will make sure no one, not even Graves, take him away from me again. He’s MY omega, My love, the one I made sacrificed for. No one will be getting in our way this time, I will even kill Graves if I have to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY DROPPED THE BOMB XD It's kind of a journey to get into this. I will add the new tags on the next chapter to avoid any spoilers.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and support~
> 
> You can drop by at my [tumblr](https://reina1505.tumblr.com/) too :D I will see you guys there~ And can just ask anything in there if you have some questions too~ :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating for a long time!!! I'm lost with my other fic and kinda losing tracks on this fic..... And also, life is extra hard and I feel like I didn't want to write anything at all until recently. Anyway, thank you for the waiting and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.
> 
> And stay at home! With corona virus is going around with no sight of stopping anytime soon and we're entering the second month of this pandemic, it's better to be saved than sorry. I've seen so many stupid people who didn't care this pandemic is real thing and can kill them and people around them. Probably I've been on reddit too much and saw far too many stories about these stupid people.
> 
> So kudos for you all who's reading this at home. We need everyone's help to stop the spreading. Stay at home and stay same people!

That encounter was strange.

Serenity felt like the Dark Lord was under a strange delusion that her mummy was the reincarnated lover of his past life. She sat back, looking at the framed picture as she was thinking hard. The resemblance was uncanny, but she felt it was wrong, like the entire thing he said was wrong. Something didn’t fit right in. She couldn’t put it, but her heart said everything was wrong.

Feeling tired, she decided to take a nap, knowing she got nothing to do until she had another chance to escape.

She dreamed of a flower field with a single maple tree in the middle, she knew it was maple because the leaves had small red and yellow colors. There was a young man and woman around her age standing and facing the tree before he turned back to see her, like he finally noticed her presence. The woman followed him too. Both had the same look of sadness.

It was the same young man from the framed picture, but the woman never appeared in the picture or anywhere else. The woman bore the same light brown hair, but a brilliant green eyes. If the story was true, their child should’ve been a baby just like when she died. However, she was fully grown-up.

What really happened for real?

_ “Save him…” _ The young man spoke up all of sudden in sadness, breaking her thoughts. _ “Save his soul….before it’s too late for his soul to rest in peace.” _

_ “Please, help us…” _

The scene abruptly changed into a huge dark basement and the sight was far from pleasant. She couldn’t smell it, but she knew how it smelt like. The smell of blood. All the people; men and women, old and young including the babies as well; were bleeding out to make out a complicated ancient magic circle. It was the same magic circle she saw in a dream before.

There was a man in the middle of the magic circle with ashes and human skeleton, murmuring a language she never heard before he raised the knife on his hand to cut his throat.

And cut her mum’s throat next.

She woke up screaming and sobbing. The vision was too much to handle for a child like her. She knew that vision would be coming true sooner or later as it’s both blur and vivid. However, she knew her mummy and everyone would be in danger if she stayed here too long.

Letting out Allen, the Swooping Evil she took care of as well and managed to keep him hidden all this time, would be the last resort.

She needed to think smart.

~0~0~0~

Newt tried his best not breaking at this point.

The knowledge of Grindelwald had his daughter now was too much for him to bear. He feared to let Percival or Theseus know about this, he didn’t know what he would do to her if he knew he told them that. He had no choice to meet him alone afterall, parent would do anything to keep their child safe and sound.

He tried to distract himself by taking care of his creatures, but Serenity’s presence was lingering around the suitcase and it made him miss her more. Credence told him that Modesty had been asking for Serenity for a while because she promised to play together, which broke Newt’s heart. Credence tried his best to reassure Modesty that Serenity was very sick right now and she couldn’t visit her yet because she’s still too weak to wake up from the high fever. Nagini gave Newt the charm Modesty made for Serenity when she came back from the Goldstein household to visit Credence and Modesty.

That night, the same raven which delivered Grindelwald’s message and his reply was waiting for him in his bedroom. He gave the raven some food and water while he read the reply. It was a short reply, but still with the same flowery language he used in the first message.

“3 p.m. in the cafe this friday…” He mumbled it before he released the raven back to its master. He hid the reply neatly like he did with the first message, hoping that no one found these messages.

That Friday, Newt could excuse himself because Percival and Theseus knew how much this impacted him. Percival was also devastated as well since Serenity was his daughter too. He overworked himself with his work and investigations to the point Newt and Theseus had to drag him back home and Newt slept beside him almost every night.

Newt sneaked to the quiet cafe Grindelwald instructed him to do to meet him. He made sure not to take his suitcase with him in fear the Dark Lord could take it from him, he already took his daughter and he would make sure he wouldn’t get his creatures as well. He’s relieved the cafe was quiet and far from the area where he and others lived. He arrived 15 minutes early, so he just waited anxiously.

“Good evening, Newton Scamander….or should I call you Artemis?” Newt almost jumped from his seat, also almost dropping the cup, when he heard the Dark Lord spoke up from behind. “You’re early.”

“You can call me anything but Artemis.” Newt tried to keep his tone neutral. He was speaking with his daughter’s kidnapper.

“That name suits you, Artemis.” The Dark Lord said it, almost too intimately, as he sat down next to Newt. Newt made more spaces between him and the Dark Lord, suddenly felt uncomfortable due to his scent and eyes like he wanted to devour him.

“Where’s Diana?” Newt asked sharply.

“Straight to the point, Artemis?” The Dark Lord said it almost tenderly. “The little hummingbird is fine and well taken care of, even though she sometimes gave me and few followers a headache for her escape attempts. She’s quite resourceful underneath her innocent look.”

Newt kept quiet, didn’t quite expect Serenity would give the Dark Lord and his followers some troubles. He always knew Serenity had a little mischief side, but never to the point it would be a trouble to anyone.

“I want to see her.”

“You can see her, Artemis.” The Dark Lord smiled, but Newt already knew it wouldn’t be that easy.

“In exchange of what?” Newt shot back. “My creatures? My life?”

“You.”

“What?” He’s taken back, didn’t expect it.

“You can see her, if you come with me.” The Dark Lord reached his hand on the table, Newt had to control himself not to flinch away from his touch.

“You hate me…” Newt said it carefully. “I made you get captured and took Credence away from you.”

“I was too focused on my cause, everything was nothing for me other than that.” The Dark Lord said it, almost gently. “Until I caught your scent more freely after I got captured on that day.”

Newt froze, didn’t know what to say next, as the Dark Lord gently brought his hand to his face to scent him. Newt tried to pull his hand back, but the grip prevented it.

“Your scent smells like home… The one I had in the past….” The Dark Lord said it tenderly and lovingly. “The one that’s taken away violently by those filthy muggles.”

Newt flinched a bit at the sudden venomous tone in the end, like there was a very deep scar that’s refused to be healed.

“You…. You want me to be your mate.”

“You’re my mate, Artemis. It may be some old wives’s tales, but fated pairs will have each other’s scent feel like home, even before they’re mated.” He let go of his hand, but moved to the Claiming Bite on his neck. “Even when you’re being courted by another alpha, of all people you allow Percival Graves to court you.”

Newt smacked his hand from his neck and the Bite, before realizing it would make the Dark Lord pissed. The Dark Lord looked displeased, but not pissed. Yet.

“....I don’t even know you.”

“You will, if you let me.” The Dark Lord pressed on.

“You take my daughter from me.”

“It can’t be helped, I need her too just like you need her.”

“You only need her Seer power.” Newt snapped back.

“I won’t deny that her Seer power has intrigued me.” The Dark Lord said it almost tenderly. “But it’s just a bonus. She’s our daughter too since we’re fated pairs.”

“You’re not my mate and will never be.” Newt snapped back with more venom. Quick like a snake, the Dark Lord’s hand gripped his neck, right on the Claiming Bite and his scent gland, which instantly froze Newt in place. He held his breath as he met with Dark Lord’s eyes.

“You. Are. Mine.” He said it, darkly and possessively. Slowly, he let go of his grip and Newt finally could breath a little.

“I will give you a chance, Artemis.” He stated, with no way to talk out. “Break the courtship with Percival Graves and you can see your daughter when you’re willing to come with me.”

“No-”

“Or I will go through the traditional way.” He stated dangerously. “You know fully well there’s 2 ways to break courtship and I will choose the later way if you’re insisted to be stubborn.”

Newt gulped nervously, realizing his choices. Both courtship and mating could be broken when the omega was dissatisfied with the alpha partner and demanded to break it to their alpha parent or guardian. The second way was more deathly, the first alpha had to fight to death with the alpha who challenged the courtship or the mating for the omega and the winner took it all even though the omega would never agree with it.

This happened more commonly in courtship than with mated pairs because it’s dangerous for the omega to break their Mating Bite and they could lose their sanity even with the second Mating Bite. Not to mention, sometimes the omega was forced to accept the winner alpha who they didn’t know or like.

Either way, it’s him or Percival.

“I will give you some time to think about it.” Gellert released his tight grip on his neck. “You have 3 days to make your choice. Meet me in this place again at midnight if you choose to come with me.”

“Until we meet again, Artemis.”

With that, the Dark Lord left Newt in his thoughts. He wanted to break down and cried, he couldn’t afford losing both Percival and Serenity. Theseus as well because he was sure he wouldn’t go down without a fight if the Dark Lord forcingly took him.

He had to think. A plan to get out of this situation.

~0~0~0~

It’s the third day since his secret meeting with Gellert Grindelwald.

His creatures noticed his anxiety and whined almost nonstop. They also missed Serenity as well, but they surely felt his anxiety about what he would do tonight. He prepared his apology on the letter he wrote in his cabin since it was the only place he could be alone. He prepared his suppressants stronger than his usual dose just in case, he just hoped his suppressants could last longer than usual.

“Newt, you down there?” Percival called him out from outside his suitcase. He had been staying at his family’s manor recently since Percival refused to come home to rest and sleep unless Newt forced him to come home and slept beside him.

“Yes.” Newt tried his best to look presentable, at least hiding what he would do tonight. “I’m coming up now.”

“Good, dinner’s ready. I tried my best to cook to distract myself.”

The dinner was a quiet affair between two of them, Theseus and Leta returned to England for tonight for urgent matters in the Ministry and promised to come back the next morning. After dinner, both of them are cuddling in the living room with Percival trying to read a book while Newt was just in his arms.

“Percival…” Newt whispered, catching Percival’s attention. “Do you love me right?”

“Of course I am, my dear.” Percival answered tenderly, it was so different from Grindelwald’s tender tone from that day. “I won’t court you if I’m not, or searching for Serenity for days.”

“Do you believe in fated pairs?” Newt suddenly asked.

“Fated pairs? It’s a very old myth, just like soulmates.” Percival answered, almost confused of why Newt suddenly asked it.

“If…” Newt swallowed hard, afraid to ask what’s next. “If I turn out having a fated pair, will you let me go?”

“Newt…” Percival put down his book and firmly guided Newt’s face to meet his eyes. “I will never let you go, if you turn out to have a fated pair. I’ve loved you for a long time and I finally can have you as my mate, I won’t let a stranger just stroll in and take you just because you both are fated pairs.”

“For….how long you love me?” Newt became curious.

“Ever since I saw you at the war…” Percival hugged him and brought his nose to his scent gland. “A young forest nymph who wasn't afraid facing the Ironbelly Dragons. I can understand why Theseus is so overprotective to you, you’re a lovely omega with a beautiful personality. You accept me, an alpha who was defeated and broken by another alpha.”

“You’re not broken.” Newt insisted. “You’re strong, you survived Grindelwald’s imprisonment, in your own basement as well. You still trust your subordinates, even though they didn’t realize it was Grindelwald wearing your face and slowly corrupted MACUSA from inside. I love you, Percival Graves, and I wish to spend the rest of my time with you.”

“I love you too, Newt.” Newt could feel his smile of happiness.

“Percival, please bite me again.” Newt quietly asked. “Mark me, claim me, so others will know I belong to you.”

“Newt…” Percival growled, he was holding back. “Don’t test me, Newt. I’ve been holding back all this time, I insist not to take you before our wedding night. If you keep saying that, I may take you now.”

“I need you, Percival…” Newt became so desperate, he wanted to feel Percival, to remember him and his love. He didn’t want to lose him to Grindelwald.

Before he knew it, he was carried to his-their bedroom by Percival. It was so fast that Newt almost felt sick for the sudden fast movement. Percival was above him, trying to control himself not to jump on Newt. Newt held his breath because it was the first time to see Percival’s hungry eyes, his was so different from Grindelwald’s hungry eyes from that day. Grindelwald looked like he wanted to devour him without caring where they were, Percival still had controls over his lust even though he wanted it so badly.

“Newt… Do you really want it?” Percival asked again, to make sure.

“...Yes.” Newt answered quietly.

“......No, you’re not.” Percival disagreed. “I can smell your anxiety and stress from miles. I know you’re so stressful lately because we haven’t found Serenity for days. I can smell bits of your stress heat as well tonight, I believe you will be going to heat due to all the stress you have right now.”

“I take my suppressants!” Newt yelled, worried he might go into heat after years without one. However, his main concern was the possibility he was trapped with Grindelwald during his heat.

“Stress heats will be triggered, even though you’re on suppressants. I believe you will go into full heat in 2-3 days.” Percival laid down beside Newt. “I will prepare a quest room for you to go into heat without any concerns. I may help you to go through your heat to make it easier for you if you want me to, I have better control on my alpha instincts.”

“For now, let’s go to sleep.” Percival asked tenderly. “You will need all your strength to go into heat.”

Percival took Newt in his arms and caressed his head as he’s falling asleep in peace. Newt tried to pretend to go to sleep before he was sure Percival was in deep sleep and he slowly let go of his tender hold. He checked the time and noticed it would be midnight in one hour. He dressed himself and put down the letter before leaving his suitcase with a note to his brother to take care of his creatures. Beside him and Serenity, Theseus was the only one who knew how to take care of them, Leta and Nagini could help him out.

Before he left, he took one last look on Percival’s peaceful sleep and kissed his cheek.

“I love you, Percival Graves, please forgive me.”

~0~0~0~

Percival knew something was off as he slowly woke up.

He was surprised to find Newt not in his arms anymore, he knew Newt never woke up before him. His internal clock would wake him up at 6 a.m. everyday without a fail while Newt always woke up around 7 to 8 a.m. and sometimes 9 a.m. if he was so tired after taking care of his creatures. His bed felt cold beside him, so he knew Newt already left the bed long before he woke up.

“Newt?” He called him out, walking to the kitchen in hope to find him. He thought that Newt might have gone into his suitcase earlier than usual, but he would never left a note at the top of his suitcase.

Especially that note was directly for Theseus.

He tried to find Newt in his house for an hour before he noticed a letter on his nightstand. It was from Newt addressed to him.

_ Dear Percival, _

_ I apologize for leaving you behind without a word. I don’t want to break your heart, but I have to. I’ve found my fated pair and I will go with him, even if it means I will be leaving you and everyone, including Serenity, behind to start a new life. That’s why I’m asking you to break our courtship, I’m sorry that I have no courage to say it upfront. _

_ I’m sorry. I wish for your happiness and everyone. Please give my apology to Serenity as well if you ever find her. _

_ Newt Scamander _

Percival felt he lost his will to life as he read Newt’s letter. He couldn’t believe Newt was asking to break their courtship. He loved Newt with all of his heart, he cared for him and Serenity. It felt like he was in a very horrible nightmare, but he knew it wasn’t because he could smell Theseus and Leta entering the bedroom in concern.

“What happened?” Theseus asked in worry. “Where’s Newt?”

“He left.” Percival answered in a sad monotone tone.

“What?!”

“He found his fated pair.”

“That’s bull-”

“He said it in his letter.” Percival handed over the letter to Theseus. He didn’t feel to get up and get angry, he felt so empty to do that and everything else.

“That’s impossible!” Theseus screamed in disbelief. “Whoever wrote this, it’s not my brother!”

“His scent is all over the letter. There's a note for you saying to take care of his creatures for him.” Percival said emptily.

“... Percy, look.” Theseus sound frustrated. “Whatever it is, I don’t think Newt is willingly to break the courtship. He loves you as much as he loves Serenity. He won’t leave you for some fated pair I never know who it is.”

“Theseus...this is the truth, Newt left me.”

“It’s not.” Leta suddenly spoke up, catching both Theseus and Percival’s attention.

“What do you mean?”

“I scent a faint of lemon scent on this paper.” Leta took out her wand and casted Incendio on the tip of her wand. “Newt and I were often passing secret codes during our time in Hogwarts. This is one of the common secret codes we used.”

As Leta slowly and carefully lifted up part of the letter in fire, a hidden message was revealing and the truth came up.

_ Please forgive me, Percival, I have no choice. Grindelwald has Serenity and I have to come with him if I want to see her again. He also claimed we’re “fated pairs” and will kill you to take over the courtship and the mating right by force if I refuse to break our courtship willingly. I don’t want you or Theseus to die and I can’t afford to lose you, Serenity and Theseus in Grindelwald’s hand. I have to do what I have to._

Theseus and Percival were ready to murder Grindelwald as Leta read the hidden message to them. Newt sacrificed himself to keep Grindelwald not going after them. Percival almost lost control of his magic, but Theseus managed to counter it.

“This is bad, Newt can’t be with Grindelwald now.” Percival growled.

“No one should be with him at all.”

“No, Newt is going into heat due to the stress he has for the past few days. I smell bits of it last night.” Percival growled dangerously, he refused to see Newt being forcefully mated to Grindelwald just because they were “fated pairs”.

“Shit, we have to be quick.”

“Perhaps there’s some clues in Newt’s room.” Leta offered.

“I will go to the Ministry right now. Leta, you go to Newt’s apartment and search for clues, maybe Nagini knows something. Percival, you have to go to MACUSA now.”

“You don’t have to tell me, Theseus.” Percival was already up and running. “I refuse to see Newt anywhere near him, especially when he takes Serenity to get Newt to him.”

“Alright, we better find them now.”

“And Theseus.” Percival called Theseus out before he’s leaving.

“Grindelwald is mine, I will kill him for taking my mate and my daughter.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This.....is the result for reading smut fics while writing this chapter..... I put the warnings, update the tags and bum the rating into M for this chapter and maybe one or two chapters in the future, all the sex-related scenes are off-screen if you guys don't mind it. None of the characters are underage. Most of the chapters are rated T/T+, so only few chapters are rated M (with trigger warnings when needed).  
Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapters and for future chapters, I will be putting trigger warnings in the beginning of the chapters that's needed for that.
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNING!!! SERIOUSLY HEED THE WARNING!!!**
> 
> **\- Non-consensual bite  
\- Non-consensual touching  
\- Past rape/non-con (between minor characters)  
\- Implied rape/non-con (between minor characters)**
> 
> **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!**  


Newt wanted to cry.

Grindelwald was waiting for him as the midnight stroke and he had Portkey with him. Almost unwillingly, Newt took his hand and he pulled him into his embrace as they transported to somewhere unknown. Newt felt so wrong in his embrace, he already chose Percival as his alpha and now this alpha was embracing him like they were lovers all this time.

“Welcome home, Artemis.”

It was a very homey house, something Newt didn’t expect from Dark Lord like him. He expected to be taken to Nurmengard Castle, not a house in the middle of nowhere. He could make the shapes of mountains behind the house through the moonlight, but the surrounding was completely empty without any lights.

“We wanted to build a family in this house long ago.” Grindelwald said it fondly, which Newt also didn’t expect the Dark Lord could be like that.

“Where are we?” Newt asked carefully.

“Home.” Grindelwald took Newt’s hand and guided him inside. The inferior was strangely humble and homey with a feeling of warm welcoming. It was completely different, like this house didn't belong to the Dark Lord.

“Whose house was it?” Newt asked.

“You don’t remember?” Grindelwald asked curiously. “Well, no matter. You will remember this place sooner or later.”

“I don’t know this house.” Newt insisted, almost panicky. He had never been in this house.

“Yes, you are in the past.” Grindelwald gripped his chin and forced him to look at him. “This was our house before, in our past life. We were happily married and expected a child together, but those ungrateful muggles took you and our child away. They burned you to death despite you helping them in times of need. I killed them all.”

“You’re….hurting…..me….” Newt was struggling as the grip was getting stronger and stronger before the Dark Lord realized what happened and released him. Newt took a few step backs in fear.

“I apologize, my love.” Grindelwald coated Newt back. “I’m sure you’re tired. I’m bringing you to our hummingbird now.”

“Serenity is here?!”

“Yes, she has been living here for the past few days, but lately she doesn’t have enough sleep.” Grindelwald stated it as he guided Newt to the second floor. “I’m sure she misses her mummy now.”

“I miss her as well.”

“But first…” Grindelwald opened his hand to Newt. “Your wand.”

“...why…”

“Give me your wand or you won’t get to see her.” The Dark Lord demanded one last time. Newt slowly handed his wand to him and the Dark Lord just smirked before taking it off from Newt’s hand and kept it with him.

They stopped in front of a room and Grindelwald unlocked the room, revealing Serenity trying her best to stay awake while reading some books. The comforting familiar scent of her was the only one in his mind, he missed her so much.

“Diana?” Newt called her out.

“.... Mum?!” Serenity jumped from her seat and jumped to Newt. Newt couldn’t hold his tears and hugged Serenity while crying.

“I’m so glad you’re alright.” Newt said it between his sobs.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry….” Serenity apologized over and over while sobbing.

“It’s alright, you’re safe. That’s all that matters.” Newt tried to reassure his crying daughter.

“I will leave you both for tonight.” Grindelwald finally spoke up, which made Newt froze. “You can sleep with Serenity for tonight, but not for the other nights.”

“Why?” Newt growled quietly.

“I haven’t trusted you yet, Artemis.” Grindelwald said it almost dangerously. “At least until you remember everything and agree to be my mate.”

“Goodnight.”

With that, Grindelwald left the room and locked it from outside. Serenity was still in his arms, seeking comfort so desperately. He looked around her room and found it so accommodating. There’s books, pencils, games shattering around the room with some framed photos turned over like she didn’t want to see it. Serenity was always tidy, so she probably did this to make the Dark Lord angry at her. He saw Eddie in a cage that’s specialized to hold Bowtruckles, he chirped happily when he saw Newt.

“I’m sorry…..for leaving….” Serenity was still sobbing, but quieter than before.

“It’s okay, honey.” Newt reassured her again. “You’re alright, that’s all the matters.”

“Mum….I…..”

“I know, sweetheart.” Newt smiled fondly. “You’re afraid of the truth, right?”

“....yes.” Serenity looked away, feeling ashamed.

“Diana, listen to me.” Newt said it gently, which Serenity looked up to his face. “You may have Veela blood and possibly you also possess Veela Charm as well, but it doesn’t change the fact I still love you as my daughter, Percival also loves you as his pup as well.”

“But, I may…”

“Our creatures love you, just like they love me.” Newt said it gently as he tried to clean off the tear strains. “They never look or trust people by their looks or their secondary genders. They trust and rely on others without discrimination, so if they trust you, they trust your real self.”

“You may have Veela blood, but it doesn’t mean people and creatures love you because of it. You charms everyone with your kindness and cleverness.”

“....Thank you, mum.” Serenity finally smiled and buried her face on Newt.

“Let’s get some sleep…”

That night, Newt felt peaceful to have Serenity sleeping beside him, even though he was in an unknown house and with the Dark Lord. He just hoped he had enough strength to protect Serenity and himself. If Percival was right, he would go in heat in 2-3 days, which meant he needed a way to cover his pre-heat scent.

He just hoped everyone got his message.

~0~0~0~

Newt slowly woke up, feeling Serenity was already up and awake.

He looked around and noticed Serenity was sitting at the corner, working on something. It made him curious and slowly woke up.

“Serenity?”

“Shhh….” Serenity made the gesture to keep quiet, so Newt came to her and curious of what she was doing. He finally noticed her ear was against the wall, like she was trying to eavesdrop on someone.

“There’s someone else beside me being held here…” Serenity whispered to Newt. “He often gets more visits than the Dark Lord visiting me. I tried several times to see him, but his door was locked with a special key and only opened when the other man delivered his meals or let him out for something else.”

“Why are we whispering?”

“There’s magic devices to spy on me.” Serenity looked at the big mirror above the fireplace. “I manage to create blind spots with books and toys. This position right now hides me from it.”

“The mess?”

“An organized mess.” Serenity whispered back. “I hid a few things from the time I tried to escape from this room. I managed to piss off the caretaker as I always make a bigger mess than before everytime she tried to tidy it up, even after using magic.”

“So, the mess is a distraction.” Newt sounded so proud for some strange reasons.

Suddenly, she stood up and slipped something inside Newt’s pocket. Then, she grabbed a book laying near the cupboard and looking for something from the book.

“Around this time, the Dark Lord will come to deliver my breakfast.” Serenity informed Newt. “Then, after 30 minutes, a follower who acts as caretaker will come to clean up.”

“I see…”

“But the route has changed for today, and for the next few days.”

“Huh?”

“You’re here, mum.” She stated it carefully. “He wants a family, so he wants us to eat breakfast like a family. For lunch, dinner and every meal for the next few days.”

“....You see it all?” Newt asked carefully.

“Yes…” Serenity answered carefully, stopping her movement before remusing. “It seems while I’m here, my Seer power has sharpened up….especially since the Dark Lord taught me how to control it.”

Newt’s mouth dried up, fearing for the worst. He expected that Grindelwald would groom her to be a loyal follower, teaching her and to be her mentor was the closest way to achieve it for her case as they both were Seers.

“What else….did he teach you?”

“Well…. Aside from our lesson to control my Seer power, he tried to teach me his causes….” Serenity couldn’t see Newt’s eyes. “But I scribbled it all. I hate it all.”

Newt noticed the pile of destroyed books and papers at the other corner. He knew Serenity treasured books, so she had a good reason to destroy those books for sure. Suddenly, she noticed someone was coming, grabbed a few items that were hiding from various books and toys, ripped some of the pages and crawled into Newt’s hug.

“He’s coming.”

Right on cue, there was an unlocking sound and the Dark Lord walked in with a small smile on his face. He looked happy to see Newt and Serenity early in the morning. He felt her hand was sneaking into his pocket, she looked like she’s seeking comfort from her parent.

“I hope you both have a good sleep.” Newt tightened his hug on Serenity as Grindelwald walked towards them.

“We will have breakfast together in 30 minutes, so shall we?” Grindelwald offered his hand to Newt, which he reluctantly took and he guided him and Serenity to the dining room downstairs.

“Thank you, Rosier.” Grindelwald thanked the female alpha follower, he assumed his closest and most loyal follower, when she finished up hearty breakfast on the table.

“It’s an honor, my Lord.” She responded back respectfully before turning to Serenity. He just noticed she was glaring at her. “Little one, I won’t clean up your mess or snoop around. It’s too tiring to clean it up since you will make it even worse.”

With that, she just passed them and the Dark Lord gestured to them to sit down and eat. Newt didn’t dare to take a bite to it, but seeing Serenity took a bite of her breakfast made him conflicted. However, Serenity had been staying with the Dark Lord for the past few days already, so she knew the food was safe by now. For now.

“Serenity also didn’t eat any of her meals or drinks anything on her first and second day.” The Dark Lord spoke up as he ate slowly. “I had her watch Rosier cooking the meal in the muggle way to show her the proof we didn’t put anything in her food. Even so, she still ate very little.”

Just like he said, Serenity just took a few bites and just sat there, watching. Or was she observing? Either way, Newt finally noticed she was losing some weight which he didn’t notice before and it was hidden by her new clothes. The Dark Lord was taking care of her greatly, but he was sure that Serenity knew there would be some exchange in return for all of the treatment she received.

“Please eat, Rosier is a good cook afterall, she’s always the one who’s cooking for her mate.” The Dark Lord commented. “And also, please eat more, Serenity, you need more strength throughout the day.”

“I’m not hungry.” Serenity just answered in a monotone voice. He just shrugged and kept eating.

“You haven’t touched your food, Artemis.” Newt didn’t feel like eating as well, so he just kept quiet.

“Artemis…” Grindelwald’s tone made Newt force himself to look to him. “Eat, or you won’t have the strength to handle the young dragons here.”

“You have the dragons here?” Newt somewhat expected he had magical creatures with him when he found out he was searching for someone named “Artemis” from the war.

“Yes, we tried to breed and raise them, but it appears we don’t do much.” The Dark Lord said it almost in a grieve tone. “Three of the young dragons that just hatched are sick, the first one who got sick died a week ago while one of the three sick dragons is the second one who got the same sickness.”

“Have you isolated the rest of the young dragons from the sick ones?” Newt asked, didn’t dare if it was the Dark Lord he’s talking with now. His mind was focused on the sick dragons.

“Thanks to Serenity, we isolated the sick ones from the healthy ones before it infected the rest of the young clutch.” Newt looked to Serenity who was just sitting there listening. “Like father, like daughter indeed. She noticed something was wrong with the sick dragons on the first day I took her to meet the clutch. Now she has to earn my trust for not misbehaving again to meet them.”

“I will take you to them, after you finish your breakfast.” Newt felt reluctant, but he had no choice now.

“Serenity as well.” She froze a bit before nodding slowly and took the fork again. They ate in silence until the food was gone.

~0~0~0~

Newt was really reluctant to have Serenity separate from him, but the Dark Lord knew his weakness.

Before they went to see the sick dragons, the Dark Lord took Serenity back to her room and locked it. Newt almost threw a fit at him for doing that, but he held back because he couldn’t afford to piss the Dark Lord now. Serenity gave him a reassuring smile after they hugged and she was locked in her room. Grindelwald claimed it was her punishment for being misbehaving all the time, he couldn’t blame it as he knew Serenity would try to find a way to escape from him.

“These are the sick dragons.” The Dark Lord opened a room and let Newt walk past him in a hurry, knowing he’s more worried about the dragons than his well-being.

There were 2 Ironbelly dragons and a common Welsh Green dragon. All of them looked so miserable, especially one of the Ironbelly. With the expert he had, Newt picked them one by one and checked on them and their health.

“I think they’re poisoned through their food or something they’re secretly snacking.” Newt finally spoke up after a few hours. “Did you give the mixture of brandy and chicken blood every half hour?”

“My caretaker is the one who’s taking care of the dragons.” Grindelwald informed him, Newt finally noticed how close the Dark Lord was to him right now. His nose was near his scent gland, he could feel his temptation to bite down the Claiming Bite Percival left and re-marked it with his own Claiming Bite. Newt quickly stepped back, hugging one of the dragons in his arms.

“Please don’t be so close to me.” Newt weakly warned him.

“I can’t help it, Artemis, you smell so good and like home for me.” Grindelwald smirked. “I can’t wait for your heat to mate with you properly, I wonder how good the mixture of our scents is after the mating.”

Newt took another step back with the sick dragon in his arms as like his shield. Fortunately, the Dark Lord didn’t do more than that.

“Right now, I think the caretaker is taking care of the rest of the clutch.” Grindelwald told him gently. “Do you want to meet them now?”

Newt didn’t have to say anything, he would like to meet the healthy ones and the caretaker. Despite having 3 sick dragons, they were well-taken care of and whoever the caretaker was, they did a good job in raising the dragons.

He led him to another small house outside the main house, the small house looked more like a den than a house to be honest. There were 2 men on the field, one of them was actually standing far away like he was there just to watch over the other man. Newt picked up the scents of them and realized one of the scents, the omega one, was so familiar.

Finally, the caretaker turned around to them and Newt could believe it.

“...Cole?!”

“Art-Newt?!”

Cole, his friend from war, was the caretaker. It made sense because Cole was the only one who listened to his ramble about dragons during the war because he always liked muggle’s “fantasy stories” about dragons. However, he didn’t expect Cole was one of Grindelwald’s followers all this time. It somewhat made him angry.

“Cole, don’t tell me you are…”

“Newt, I can ex-”

“Are you one of Grindelwald’s fanatics?!” Newt asked him with a bitter tone, didn’t care the man himself was behind him right now.

“No! That’s not the case!” Cole denied it, he felt almost ashamed to be seen as one.

“Then, what are you-”

“I took him to my Lord.” The bodyguard finally spoke up. “He’s the only one who can take care of these dragons before we knew you.”

“And who are you?”

“My mate…” Cole answered him, feeling even more shameful than before. Newt was speechless of what happened right now.

“I will leave you both now in private to reconnecting.” Grindelwald was finally spoken up. “Jones, come with me. We have some jobs to do.”

“Yes, my Lord.” With that, they left them alone.

“There’s no use, Newt.” Cole spoke up when Newt was looking around to find an escape. “There’s powerful barriers around here, especially the main house. I tried to escape, but always got captured.”

The tone Cole was using made Newt re-thinking of why Cole was here. It was clear that Cole didn’t want to be here at all, but stayed for these young dragons he had been taking care of for a while now.

“Why are you here, Cole?” Newt asked gently.

“It… It all started when Andrew, my mate, asked me if I was willing to take care of some dragons of a dragon breeder he knew.” Cole finally told him. “I agreed and took me to this place to meet the newly hatched dragon eggs. I’ve watched you raising the dragons in the past, I even helped you sometimes too, so I decided to take this side job.”

“After a month working here, I finally catched a glimpse of Grindelwald when one of the dragons decided to sneak into the main house. I quickly confronted him and demanded the answer, which I discovered my mate….my mate for 5 years for Merlin’s sake turned out to be one of his fanatics all this time. I soon found out he was looking for you and tried to run away to warn you about him, but they got me first and now….here I am.”

Newt felt pity on his friend now, being mated into one of Grindelwald’s fanatics and now forced to live in this strange house that didn't belong to him. Suddenly, he remembered about Serenity telling him about another prisoner in this place.

“Do you… Do you know that Diana is here?”

“Diana? Yes, I know.” Cole answered, sounding more calm than before. “She had been communicating with me through a hole a mouse made using pieces of papers. I also try my best to help her escape, but she gets captured everytime to the point she’s locked in her room for a while. It had been 2 days since she first got that punishment.”

Newt remembered that Serenity slipped something in his pocket and checked on them now. It was a small pocket of suppressants and herbs that’s used to cover scents. He used it in the past when he had to hide his omega status because he couldn’t use the commercial scent blocker since it triggered an allergic reaction. Plus, they used parts of magical creatures in the making, which he was disgusted with.

It was the same with the regular suppressants as well. They used parts from magical creatures and Newt documented the fact some of those would go into extinction in 10 years, more or less, that’s why he kept some pairings inside his suitcase and his home for safekeeping. Since he had earned his name and reputation, he hoped he could publish his homemade suppressants, made without any parts of magical creatures and more efficient.

“Those are…” Cole spoke up when he saw it. “I gave those to her yesterday.”

“When?”

“Around noon I think.”

“I arrived yesterday night.” Newt quietly informed it, then it hit him. Serenity’s vision must have seen his pre-heat coming up and asked Cole for some suppressants for him. Even though it wouldn’t stop the upcoming heat, it would delay it for a few days.

“....Newt, are you going in heat?” Cole asked carefully, Newt could see his fear and concern in his eyes.

“......Hate to say it, but yes…” Newt gave back the suppressants to Cole while Newt used the herbs to cover his scent.

“You should take it, Newt!” Cole insisted.

“I can’t, you know why.”

“But it’s an emergency!”

“I took the stronger dose yesterday before I came here...unwillingly.” Newt really tried to reassure Cole, and himself as well.

“Newt… I’m worried about you.” Cole said it tenderly and in great worry. “You and Diana aren’t supposed to be here.”

“You as well.” Newt gave him a reassuring smile. Then, he remembered Serenity put another item, it was heavier than the pocket of suppressants and herbs. It was an old bronze pocket watch that needed some cleaning to make it clear it's an expensive pocket watch and repair since it wasn’t ticking. There was a photo cut that’s quite blurry, but he could make it as a very old black-and-white wedding photo. There was a paper sticking into it.

_ It’s needed for the prisoner next to the room. _

“It’s...addressed to you?” Newt said in confusion. “What is it?”

“I think.... Could it be...” Cole seemed to know it. “Andrew once told me someone lost an important portkey to New York the other day. That follower was killed on the spot because it’s supposed to be an important token of Grindelwald.”

Newt took a close look on the picture and noticed one of them looked like him, which shocked both him and Cole. They looked at each other in question, but kept quiet because they needed an answer for it.

“Serenity’s note said it’s for you.” Newt handed the pocket watch to Cole.

“How…”

“She’s a Seer.”

“Wha-Wait?!” Of course Cole didn’t know, Newt made the decision only to keep it in families. Cole only knew she could be a muggle and they had to lie on papers she’s Squib.

“We just recently discovered her magic and we can’t tell anyone about it yet because she’s still learning.” Newt told him carefully. “Don’t tell anyone...please. It’s the reason why Serenity has gotten into this mess.”

“I won’t, Newt. You forget with who you raised Diana in the middle of war. She’s my pup as well, and I can say I’m her god-father.” Cole joked a bit in the end to lighten up the mood.

“Thank you.”

“Well, since it’s all settled now. Let’s check on the young dragons here, I named them by myself since they’re my pups too.”

~0~0~0~

When the lunch came, Andrew came to get them and left him in the dining room while he took Cole away from him.

“Do you have fun with your old friends and the dragons, Artemis?” Grindelwald asked tenderly, like they were in a relationship.

“Where’s Serenity?” Newt spoke up after looking around the dining room.

“She’s being a misbehaved child during her study with one of my followers when I’m gone to Nurmengard Castle for urgent matters.” Grindelwald explained. “She’s waiting for that chance to escape from her room and Rosier managed to take her back. We’re still looking around to see what she’s taking this time, but we’re worried too much because she just sneaked to grab some snacks.”

“However, punishment is punishment, she won’t be eating lunch together today. Maybe she can come out for dinner if she’s behaving nicely, especially when her mother is here.”

“She won’t give up, she won’t stop.” Newt stated firmly.

“Just like you, my love.” Grindelwald just smiled before presenting the lunch to Newt, but he didn’t take a bite at all.

“If my daughter won’t be eating, I won’t.” Newt gave him the ultimatum.

“You don’t have to worry about her, my love.” Grindelwald reassured. “She’s having her lunch in her room right now, she just can’t get out of the room until dinner time. Or until tomorrow morning if she’s still misbehaving.”

Reluctantly, Newt took the fork and knife and started eating in silence. Grindelwald tried to open up conversation, but Newt just answered him shortly as he ate in silence. He didn't want to speak with Grindelwald and just wanted his daughter. He mentioned their “first meeting long ago”, “their dates for 2 years”, “when and where he proposed to him”, “their marriage”, “how they wished to build a family in this house” and many more. Newt had no idea what he was talking about and felt like he was talking about someone else that’s not him, not even about the Dark Lord himself. It felt like he was talking about a couple from a long time ago that were “them”, and he expected him to understand….or remember? Either way, Newt didn’t know what he was talking about.

“How’s the young dragons?” Grindelwald finally asked it after they finished the lunch. Rosier came down with plates that still had some meals, Serenity still ate little and apparently would only eat more if Newt was with her.

“They’re fine. I think it will be okay to switch them into raw meat aside with the blood and brandy mixture.” Newt answered, trying to maintain a monotone tone. He was happy to see the young dragons, but not in the presence of the Dark Lord.

“I will order Andrew to get the freshest raw meat and deliver to the nest house, it will be ready by tomorrow morning.” Grindelwald smiled, he could sense his excitement. “How about the sick dragons?”

“I believe they manage to eat something poisonous when they’re outside.” Newt informed him. “It is harmless to humans and undetectable because of that, but not to young creatures for sure. I will need samples for every plant inside and outside the nest room.”

“I will have my followers to do that.” Grindelwald quickly gave the orders. “Do you need anything else?”

“Serenity.”

“... I’m sorry, my love, it can’t be helped.” Grindelwald sounded a bit sad about it, but Newt didn’t believe it a bit.

“Then, I want to work on the cure for the sick dragons.” Newt stood up and walked away.

“Alone.”

With that, Grindelwald led him to the room for the sick dragons with some tools the Dark Lord provided for him.

“You can ring this bell when you need something.” Grindelwald gave him a bell.

“Why?”

“I will lock this door from outside.” He stated it like it's an obvious thing to do.

“You ca-”

“I can and I will.” The Dark Lord said it darkly. “It’s for your own safety.”

“I will never feel safe with you around, either my daughter is. We’re not mates!” Newt shot back, and almost regretted it when he noticed the change of Dark Lord’s scent.

“Newton, don’t test my patience.” Grindelwald growled and before Newt knew it, he was in front of him and his mouth was unto his scent gland. Newt screamed in pain when he bit down very hard, right on Percival’s Claiming Bite. The sick dragons were scattered and bundled together in the counter as Newt lost his balance and fell into the floor with the Dark Lord above him.

“No! Stop! Get off of me!” Newt yelled in panic, but the Dark Lord just bit down harder as Newt struggled against him.

“...Artemis, you’re close to your heat.” The Dark Lord spoke up, almost happily, but it only made Newt froze in fear.

“N-No! You’re wrong!” Newt struggled ever harder, but the Dark Lord kept biting and kissing around his neck as his hands moved from holding him down to touching him. As his arms were free from the hold, Newt started to hit the Dark Lord to get off of him. However, he felt weaker and weaker as Grindelwald enveloped Newt with his alpha scent in an attempt to calm him down.

“Seems this is her lost then.” The Dark Lord murmured almost happily before kissing his new Claiming Bite on Newt.

“Her...lost?” Newt asked weakly, Grindelwald’s heavy alpha scent almost made him sick and it couldn’t calm him down like Percival’s alpha scent.

“You have no idea afterall…” Grindelwald finally stopped his assault and looked at Newt from above. “Serenity started the war afterall, and this will be her lost. She’s still a little girl with no experience at all in handling this kind of war.”

“...war?”

“War between Seers.” The Dark Lord smirked. “You should’ve taken those suppressants from your dear friend Cole. Your sweet scent of heat is almost there, but those herbs couldn’t hide it for so long.”

“How…”

“She planned these carefully, such a cunning and resourceful girl.” Grindelwald murmured happily against Newt’s neck. “In every escape, every action, she planned all of these. My visions are in general and large scale, but hers is more focused on opportunities in small and large scale, making it more dangerous. However, I have a lot of experience with my power in the end.”

“Why...she started this?”

“To save you and herself.” Newt could feel the smirk against his neck. “She sees the same future as I am and she’s determined to change it. Thanks to that, we both see two possible futures now.”

“What...future?”

“Either you become my mate and both Graves and your brother died in the process, which is my win.” Newt froze in fear in the thought of losing both Percival and his brother. “Or Graves and your brother manage to save you before you become my mate, which is her win.”

“Now, I know you will be having your heat soon. That makes me my win.”

~0~0~0~

Serenity saw these all after her mother refused to use the suppressants.

She spent days escaping and stealing items around the house to stop this future path. Each day her door lock was changed to prevent her from escaping, but thanks to her visions, she could predict what kind of items she could use to unlock those locks. She hid it carefully afterall, but her organized mess was to confuse the Dark Lord and cover up the hiding place.

Now, the Dark Lord knew her mum would go into heat very soon. She had no choice, but to use the backup plan. This path was the risky one, but she had no choice now. There was no way she and her mum were tied up with the Dark Lord when he mated with her mum by force. Especially when the Dark Lord said she would be a wonderful Dark Lord in his stand in the future.

She quickly scribbled the note for the prisoner next door, hopefully he could go to Percival or uncle Theseus for help. She slipped the note to the next room and prayed it would go on according to her plan and vision.

There was no way she would lose to him.

~0~0~0~

Cole became so worried.

Andrew told him that the Dark Lord didn’t want to be bothered in his room and Newt was nowhere to be seen. He feared that the Dark Lord discovered his upcoming heat and decided to lock him up. Heavy alpha scent would make the suppressants ineffective if he kept being influenced by it. He wanted to help him, but Andrew warned him through his bond not to interfere.

Cole didn’t take it very well and fought him hard, only to be forced into submission by the time they reached his room. He cried all the time as Andrew forcely took him over and over until he passed out. By the time he was waking up, he’s clean from their activities and being left alone with dinner on the table, as in Andrew wanted to apologize for what he’s done.

However, Cole felt the man he loved for 5 years was gone. Ever since he found out his mate was one of the Grindelwald’s followers, Andrew tried to reason with him, even coaxing him to join the Dark Lord, which only resulted in their first fight and many more. Andrew forced himself upon him for the first time after he refused him multiple times, making him take illegal suppressants that suppressed his heat instincts as now he refused to go into heat with his own mate after that. It didn’t stop him though.

As Cole recovered from the ordeal, he finally noticed the note from next door. Note from Serenity. He opened the note and was surprised to see it.

_ Pocket watch. Portkey. MACUSA. Help. Mum in grave danger. _

Seeing the word “pocket watch”, it reminded him of the pocket watch Newt gave to him when they’re reunited. Thinking back of how Andrew and other men searching the house thoroughly, it had to be that important portkey. He didn’t know how Serenity came into this pocket watch or how she hid it from everyone until she passed it to him from Newt, but right now, he had the chance to save his best friend.

Even it meant to go against his alpha.

Thinking back on his relationship with his alpha and his friendship with Newt, Cole had to choose and he already made up his mind.

He took the pocket watch and prayed the portkey would transport him to that place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I write chapter with these kinds of warnings. Please let me know if there's anything else I should add on the tags and in trigger warnings for everyone's sake.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Quarantine really makes me have so many extra time to write.... I'm getting bored since I'm like can only go out one time every 2 weeks for grocery shopping, and also the self-isolation is expanded for another month too.
> 
> Anyway, I hope everyone is doing alright in weird time like now. Stay safe and stay inside, folks! And I hope you all read this chapter at home instead of outside. I know some people can't stay inside all the time, especially workers in supermarkets all over places and those who are on the front line in this pandemic, I pray you all to stay safe and stay healthy, you all have people waiting back home afterall.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Percival almost went into a rage rut when he felt his Claiming Bite on Newt being bitten over.

Fortunately for everyone in MACUSA, Theseus and Leta were with him and they managed to stop them and knocked him out of the cold. When he regained consciousness, he was back in his bedroom and it was morning. There were still traces of Newt’s scents over his bed and around the house, making him miss them so much. He wanted to wrap himself in Newt’s scent, but he knew he had to get up now to find Newt.

He wouldn’t stop until he freed his future mate and pup from the Dark Lord.

He slowly got up and did his morning routine, missing dearly of his omega’s presence. Finally, he brought himself out to his house and off to the MACUSA. He didn’t apparate to MACUSA as he needed time to clear his head, so he walked there instead. Then, he noticed a young man, looking confused by his surroundings, when he passed the park. It looked like it was his first time in New York.

“Good morning.” Percival greeted, catching the young man’s attention. This young man had the scent of mated omega, it seemed he may be looking for his alpha.

“Are you lost, young man? Where’s your mated alpha?” Percival asked politely.

“I’m… My alpha is somewhere far…” The timid of his tone spoke its volume, so Percival didn’t poke in. “I’m looking for MACUSA actually.”

“It’s such a coincidence.” Percival was surprised to hear it. “I’m working in MACUSA, I can bring you there.”

“Thank you, Mr…”

“Graves. Percival Graves.” Something about his name made him surprised.

“Percival Graves? Are you Newt’s intended mate?”

Hearing Newt from this stranger, it sprung him into action, grabbed him hard which made him flinched in surprise.

“You know Newt?!”

“Ye-Yes.” The stranger answered, with more confidence than before. “I’m his friend during the war, when Newt was taking care of the dragons. I also helped him raise Di-I mean Serenity for a few days before we’re being sent back home. We still exchanged letters until last year.”

“I see…” Percival couldn’t believe the coincidence. “So, you’re looking for Newt in MACUSA?”

“Actually, I’m looking for you and perhaps Newt’s brother. I believe he’s in here as well.”

What?

“We might not have much time. I escaped from my mate and Grindelwald to find help for Newt and Serenity. Serenity told me he’s in grave danger now.”

Percival felt it was too much for a coincidence, almost feeling it was a trap. However, the sincerity in his tone was genuine. Erasing doubts in his mind, he apparated with the stranger to MACUSA right away. Tina, Theseus and Leta were already waiting for him in his office.

“Mr. Graves, it’s good to see you well enough.” Tina greeted politely before noticing the stranger behind him. “And who’s this, Mr. Graves?”

“Cole Jones, and I'm a friend of Newt from the war.” He finally introduced himself.

“I remember you, Newt often talked about you.” Theseus recognized him right away. “I attended your marriage as a guest and Newt’s plus one around 2 years ago. Why you’re not with your alpha husband?”

“He’s…” Cole suddenly sounded shameful about his mate. “... He turned into Grindelwald’s fanatics and he tried to coax me to join him. I refused to join him, but he still took him to a house to raise young dragons thanks to my knowledge from Newt.”

“How did you escape?” Leta asked carefully.

“Serenity helped me with my escape.” Cole carefully informed them, while showing a very old and expensive pocket watch. “She passed this portkey to me from Newt when Grindelwald took him to meet me while taking care of the young dragons. I still don’t get why she didn’t use it to escape as soon as she came to possess it.”

“...How are they?” Percival asked worriedly. He tried to push his thoughts about why she didn’t escape as soon as she had this illegal portkey. He carefully opened the pocket watch and found a very old picture of a wedding, then noticed one of them was so similar with Newt. Theseus also noticed it, but wouldn’t say anything about it. Yet.

“Grindelwald and his followers kept us seperated all the time. In fact I met someone outside Grindelwald’s followers two times and it’s Serenity and Newt. Even so, I can say they’re being treated well. However, I’m worried about Newt right now.”

“Why?”

“His stress heat…” Percival whispered in worry. Tina didn’t know about it, of course she was surprised and turned into pure worry within a minute.

“I...didn’t pay attention to him. I was with him more often in MACUSA.”

“We all did, Goldstein. All of us are in fault.” Theseus reassured her.

“Well, we have the portkey now. We can have Aurors to storm the pla-”

“ARGH!” Cole suddenly yelled in great pain while clutching his neck, his Mating Bite. Tina, who was the nearest to him, quickly grabbed him before collapsing. Leta rushed out to get a healer or two while Theseus and Percival tried to find out what happened.

“Curse?” Tina asked worriedly.

“No, something happened to his mate.” Theseus said it grievely. “We have seen this symptom so often on the battlefield.”

“Grindelwald, or someone else, just killed his mate.”

~0~0~0~

Newt never felt this tired before.

As soon as Grindelwald realized his upcoming heat, he quickly dragged him back to his room and had him in his way, touching, kissing, biting and reopening his Claiming Bite. At least he’s grateful that he didn’t force himself on him during his assault.

“When you’re in heat, you will be so desperate and wanting an alpha. Me.” Grindelwald mumbled before leaving another hickey on his chest. “I can’t wait to have you full of my pups. This time, no one will ruin our happiness, Artie. Hopefully, you will remember everything by the time we’re mated.”

He finally left him alone after dinner, Newt was still worried about the sick dragons and thus Grindelwald let him go there. This time, he didn’t protest to be locked inside the room with the sick dragons. When it’s time to sleep, Grindelwald didn’t bring him to Serenity’s room, but his room again. He made him sleep with his clothes as the pajama and in his arms.

He couldn’t sleep at all that night.

By the time it’s for breakfast, Newt still hasn't seen Serenity yet. Grindelwald told him she hadn’t woken up yet, so Rosier just left her breakfast in her room, he felt he was lying to him now. If Grindelwald and Serenity were in war between Seers, Grindelwald would do anything to stop Serenity’s actions that prevented his win.

“I have some work to do in the main HQ, I will leave you with the dragons at the nest house.” Grindelwald informed him when they finished their breakfast.

“Can I see Serenity?” Newt asked carefully.

“... I don’t see that as a problem.” Newt was surprised to hear it, he finally could see her again. “I’ve seen her actions to prevent my win, but I don’t think I have to worry about it. I will give her the freedom this time.”

Grindelwald left him with the young dragons before he came back to get Serenity for him. Newt felt a bit sick to get involved in this war, but he felt even more sick with the fact his daughter had to go through this to protect him. She always wished for his daughter to grow up normally, be it witch or muggle. He never cared about it, as long as she’s happy with her life.

While Newt was paying attention to the young dragons, he didn’t notice someone behind him.

“Cole?”

“Where is he?” It wasn’t Cole. Newt turned back and faced angry alpha. It’s Andrew, Cole’s mate, and something wasn’t right.

“Who…”

“Cole… Where is he!” Andrew yelled at him and choked him. Newt managed to grab his arms before he could tighten up his grip and struggled against him.

“Wha-What do...you….mean?”

“When I grabbed him this morning, he’s long gone with a note that said he didn’t want to come back to me anymore!” Andrew kept yelling and trying to choke him. “What did you tell him! He never wants to leave my side until now!”

Then it hit him. He remembered how Cole avoided conversation about Andrew yesterday, going as far as avoiding it completely and changing the subjects everytime the conversation became about mates and families. Knowing Cole’s great sense of justice, he must have hated his mate for being Grindelwald’s fanatic, perhaps more than that by now.

“You… You tried to coax him into joining Grindelwald…” Newt answered him angrily. “You know Cole… He won’t let injustice go away so easily…. He will do everything to stop you….including defying you as his mate...”

“You...stupid omega…” Andrew pressed even harder and Newt continued to struggle against him.

“Don’t talk like you know him!”

“What’s going on here, Jones?” The Dark Lord called out darkly.

“My-My Lord!” Andrew quickly released his grip on his neck and Newt crawled away from him.

“What are you doing, Jones? Attacking my mate?”

“It’s-It’s just a misunderstanding! My mate-!”

“I don’t care about your petty little mate, Jones.” Grindelwald pulled out his wand. “You attacked my mate. You know the consequence.”

“My Lord-!”

“Avada Kedavra!”

Newt quickly looked away as the green bolt hit Andrew, instantly killed by the infamous killing curse. Andrew was thrown a few feet away and his eyes turned lifeless. Newt wasn't scared of it, but scared of Cole’s well-being.

“You don’t have to do that!” Newt yelled angrily. “He’s mated! His mate will be-!”

“He attacked you, Artie. I don’t care about his mate.” Grindelwald said it with no emotion.

“His mate is my friend!” Newt yelled angrily. “I will hate you if he died due to the break of Mating Bond!”

“Nevertheless, he attacked you, my mate. It’s the alpha’s job to protect their omega.” Grindelwald didn’t budge.

“I will have someone to take care of the body. In the meantime, you can check the sick dragons with Serenity.”

Newt suddenly remembered it and finally saw Serenity behind the Dark Lord. Her look was full of fear and she was trying her best to stay strong, she witnessed the Dark Lord killing someone. Newt became even angrier than before.

“You killed in front of Serenity!” Newt yelled again.

“She will see many dead people, better she accepts it at an early age.”

“She’s not yours!” Newt snapped so hard. “You have no right to decide that!”

“She’s mine, just like you’re mine.” Grindelwald grabbed his chin hard. “I will teach her to be a strong witch all this time.”

“You’re teaching her to be the next Dark Lord, your successor.”

“She is.”

~0~0~0~

Saying she didn’t feel bothered about it, it sounded like a big lie.

Serenity had seen tons of corpses from that prediction vision, the ones she never told the Dark Lord about it at all. Lifeless eyes, pale skins, smell of blood, she saw it all every night leading to this day. Now, the vision of the Dark Lord cutting her mum’s throat in that basement began clearer and clearer and it scared her.

But she didn’t give up.

The Dark Lord knew right away that she knew the future to some degree, unlike him who viewed the future as whole. He challenged her to prevent the future they both saw together, with her own way. She accepted it, she was determined to have that future she saw before all of these happened.

She prepared for everything. Special picklocks that're designed for those ever-changing locks, a few prank items she stole from some followers, Allen the Swooping Evil and Eddie the Bowtruckle. She managed to free him on the third day, when she managed to steal a thin metal pole to force it open. She made a fake figure to hide the fact it’s free.

She prepared it all as soon as she saw the vision of Cole arriving at MACUSA.

Her mum was quiet when they both were taking care of the sick dragons. They looked a bit better now since her mum had come with the temporary cure to ease the sickness until he got the right diagnosis.

“Diana, I’m sorry.” Her mum suddenly apologized, stopping her midway when picking up the last sick dragon.

“Mum?”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you…from all of these….from Grindelwald…”

Serenity knew his pain, even though she just saw bits of it. She saw how her mum fought against the Dark Lord, him forcing his Bite on her mum, forcing her mum to break the courtship with Percival...her dad.

“It’s alright, mum…” She handed over the dragon to him. “I...have seen worse….”

“Worse?”

Serenity told him all, about those visions, those dreams, her meetings with Oswald and his daughter. Her mum just sat there in silence as he processed it all. He was still silent after she finished it.

“You’ve gone through a lot...when you’re still this young….” Her mum hugged her tightly and tenderly, as he’s trying to comfort her.

“Everything will be alright, mum…” Serenity comforted him back. “Dad is coming.”

“Huh?”

“Mr. Cole had arrived at MACUSA…” Serenity informed him. “It will be a matter of time for dad, uncle Thee, aunt Leta and Miss Tina to come.”

“When?”

“Soon.” Serenity gave him Allen, who was still sleeping. He didn’t have his wand since Grindelwald had it all the time, so her mum could only defend himself with Allen. Eddie came out from his hiding spot and on Serenity’s shoulder.

“How long did you plan?” Her mum asked curiously.

“Probably on my second day here.” Serenity gave him half of the prank items to her mum.

“And you manage to hide these all…”

“Organized mess, remember?” Serenity smiled in victory. “For distraction.”

“Will Grindelwald see this coming?”

“Maybe? It’s hard to fight him off in this kind of battle.” Serenity sighed tiredly. “But the fact Aurors are coming here, he will get distracted for sure.”

“So, the work in the HQ…”

“To gather his followers to fight off the upcoming Aurors.”

Serenity went silent as the new vision came into that moment.

“They’re here, mum.”

Her mum looked out and noticed the barrier was breaking down slowly and steadily. Serenity quickly sprung into action, unlocking the door with Eddie’s help. Her mum quickly gathered the sick dragons, two in his arms and one on his shoulder. As soon as the door was unlocked, They ran towards the nest house.

Some of the followers noticed they’re escaping, but Allen took care of them.

“Come on, Allen, leave them!” Her mum commanded Allen and he’s back to his side. Serenity dropped some dungbombs on the other followers, the stink smell was strong enough to knock someone out of cold for sure. Her mum gave her a warning glare at her, knowing she would like to get some in the future for her own pranks.

The young dragons in the nest house were fine, just scared of the sudden noises and fighting. She and her mum had to calm them down before hiding them safely outside the nest house. Serenity froze as another vision came through.

“He’s coming!”

“Who?”

“The Dark Lord!”

“We have to find everyone!” Her mum quickly took her hand to run, but Serenity stopped him.

“Not yet! We still have something to do!” Serenity said it loudly.

“What is it?”

“If Oswald is true about it, it’s not far from here.” Serenity guided her mum towards the forest. It looked dense, but there were very old traces of path.

“Where are we going?”

“The place that started all of this.”

~0~0~0~

If he didn’t experience it first, Newt would say it’s all just Serenity’s wild imagination.

All stuff about reincarnation, past life, Griffin and Oswald. It sounded like it came straight from a fairy tale book, but looking back on what happened yesterday and how Grindelwald was obsessed to have Newt as his mate which made him go as far as forcing his Claiming Bite on him, Newt couldn’t help but to believe it. Serenity told him that he believed Newt was his past mate’s reincarnation, that’s why he acted like that. Also his deep hatred towards muggles was the fact Oswald was killed during the witch hunt, burned on the stake together with their unborn child.

Newt started to feel pity on the Dark Lord. Bearing those memories and hatred that belonged to his past life, swearing the revenge on muggles.

“Where are we going?” Newt finally asked as the forest got denser.

“... To be honest, I don’t know….” Serenity finally said it.

“What?!”

“I never think of going to that place, I have to.” Serenity shamefully admitted it. “If I had that decision long ago, the Dark Lord will do everything to stop me going there. He can see it ahead of me.”

“...Who told you that place?”

“Oswald….and Sophia.”

“Who’s Sophia?”

“She’s…” Serenity was about to answer it when they finally came into a wrecked house. Both could tell it was abandoned for many years, but there’s signs of someone coming here for a few times already.

“Whose house is this?”

“Oswald said it’s Griffin and his family’s house...long ago when this place was a village.” Serenity told him. “But Griffin destroyed it to the ground and killed everyone....men and women, old and young…. All to avenge Oswald’s death.”

Newt came to the front and carefully opened the wrecked door. The inside was wrecked like the house, but there’s footsteps all around the place, but it’s concentrated to one place and Newt knew what it was. A trap door leading underground.

Newt instictly reached his wand, but he didn’t find it and remembered it was still with Grindelwald. There were some old trouches and Serenity had some matches hiding as well, so they used it and went into the deep underground. Newt held Serenity’s hand tight as they were going down.

After a few minutes, they reached the bottom and a door. They looked at each other and Newt quietly opened the door, revealing a basement. Newt almost threw up when a very stink smell of something like many old caresses and old blood hit him, Serenity got pale with the same smell. However, her eyes looked as if she recognized this place.

“This is it…” Serenity sounded a bit sick.

“What is it?” Newt wondered as they walked into the look. He recognized the big magic circle in the middle was the same as Serenity drew before.

“This is….where Griffin sacrificed the villagers for this ritual….for his and Oswald’s reincarnation” Serenity sounded so pitiful. “...Oswald never wanted it.”

“You talked like you know everything, little Seer.”

The new voice joined them and Newt jumped to protect Serenity. The Dark Lord was standing there, looking pissed and angry.

“It seems I’ve underestimated you greatly, little Seer.” The Dark Lord said it menacingly as he’s taking steps forward. Newt pushed Serenity to get her behind him and took steps back for distance.

“I always feel you’re hiding things from me during our lessons, but I brushed it off as you missing your mother…” Grindelwald sounded so amused with it. “However, I underestimated you for being so young and so new to your magic.”

“So, what can you achieve by coming here, little Seer?”

“Stopping you for using this ritual again.” Serenity said it bravely, but her trembling hands holding his clothes said the different thing.

“....So you’ve seen that branch of the future as well.”

Newt knew what it was, the future where Grindelwald cut his throat like Serenity dreamed every night. Newt hugged Serenity tightly as they backed away, but Grindelwald dragged Newt to him with magic.

“I wish this branch of the future won’t be happening, but you pushed it to this path.”

Serenity attempted to throw the dungbomb, but Grindelwald slammed her to the wall and Newt caught a glimpse of blood from her head. Newt struggled hard to break free and tried to hit him for hurting her, but he didn’t budge and dragged Newt to the middle of the magic circle.

“There’s bloodshed all over the house, it will be enough to conduct the ritual.” Newt felt scared to death looking at Grindelwald’s eyes, both dark and crazy. “It’s easier than in the past as I don’t have to summon the soul from the underworld as well. This amount of blood and death are enough for now.”

Newt felt the sharp pressure of the knife on his throat and instantly grabbed the hand to stop him.

“Don’t fight it, Artie. We will meet again in the next lifetime. I promise no one will be coming for us.”

“My mum isn’t your Oswald!” Serenity yelled in despair, stopping the Dark Lord. “He didn’t get reincarnated!”

“I have enough with your foolishness, little Seer.” The Dark Lord turned at her. Newt attempted to grab the knife, but he binded him.

“I tried to turn you to my side, but it seems you will always fight me, no matter what future I’m seeing.” Grindelwald walked slowly to her. “I should’ve killed you from the beginning.”

Before Grindelwald could reach Serenity, a bright light came and aimed at him, but he pulled out the Shield Charm quickly to counter it.

“Stay away from my mate and daughter, Grindelwald.”

“Percy!”

Newt almost bursted into happiness, seeing his alpha standing there and focused on Grindelwald. His bind came undone thanks to Percival’s non-verbal magic, Newt quickly stood up and waited for his chance to run to Serenity’s side.

“Graves… You’re such a menace all the time.”

“I warn you, Grindelwald. Stay away.” And the duel occurred.

Newt dodged through their exchange of magic towards Serenity. Newt was relieved to see her didn’t get hurt so much, just a cut at her head. He took her away from the duel and towards the door, but Serenity stopped him.

“No! We have to destroy the magic circle!”

“With what?”

“This.” Serenity showed him a small vial. “I don’t know what it is, but I stole it from a follower who looked so smug for having it. He said it’s to disintegrate things.”

Newt was hesitant because he wanted to get Serenity to safety, but her determined look was strong. With a nod, Newt took the vial and put her at the stair before he went back. Percival was powerful, but he had Newt and Serenity behind him which made him more careful. Grindelwald threw magic after magic with high aggression. Newt looked at his eyes for a second and scared.

He was going to kill Percival soon.

Newt dodged and ran towards the magic circle before Grindelwald noticed him. The magic was now aimed at him, but Percival pulled out the shield charm on him. However, he took this opportunity to knock Percival down.

“How long are you going to resist me, Artie?”

“Forever.” And Newt threw the vial to the magic circle.

“What have you done?!” Grindelwald yelled in anger as the content inside the vial disintegrated the magic circle so fast that half of the magic circle was gone. Grindelwald choked Newt out of anger, his eyes were wild and angry at Newt.

“You...insolent omega…”

The knife was in his hand.

“You’re menace, just like your daughter.”

And everything went bright.

~0~0~0~

Newt didn’t realize he had passed out when he opened his eyes to the hospital room.

Serenity was sleeping at the other bed beside him, so Newt struggled to get up and walked to her bed, to sleep beside her and hold her tight. Her cut was minor, so a simple healing charm could do the job. He didn’t know what happened after he passed out, but he was sure about one thing.

They were back, safe and sound.

“Newt?! You’re awake!” The familiar sweet voice greeted him as she walked it. Queenie looked so relieved and brought Jacob’s pastries with her.

“Queenie, good to see you again.” Newt gave her a weak smile as she hugged him tight.

“You gave all of us a scare! You should’ve seen how Mr. Graves almost went into full rut when he felt his Claiming Bite being bitten off, your brother had a short trip to a healer after stopping him.”

“I’m sorry….for causing so much trouble….”

“It’s alright, sweetie. Serenity was on the line afterall, what kind of mother who won’t do anything to keep her safe.” Queenie gently reassured him as she gave him his favorite pastry. Newt missed it so much even though he was just being held for roughly 2 days, Serenity had been held for around a week.

“How long have I been out?”

“Just a day, Mr. Graves and your brother will come to visit as soon as they finished the paperwork about yesterday’s raid.”

“...Cole! How is he?!” Newt remembered Andrew’s death back there, he was worried about Cole when it happened.

“Your friend is alright, in fact he recovered from the shock much faster. It seems the bond was already severe before his mate was killed.” Queenie carefully informed it to him.

“However, the weirdest thing is that Teenie has been visiting him all this time when he’s being hospitalized right now.”

“Tina is?” Newt frowned in full confusion.

“Teenie is in love, sweetie.” Queenie chuckled heartily and Newt chuckled as well.

After small talks with Queenie, Percival walked inside in a hurry. His face was full of worry at first, but broke into relief when he saw Newt. Newt could see some wounds underneath his suit, but he didn’t care about it, as long as to keep them safe.

“Newt, I’m so glad you’re safe….” Percival hugged him, buried his nose to his scent gland. Unlike Grindelwald’s touch, his was comforting.

“I’m sorry….for going behind your back….” Newt quietly apologized.

“It’s alright…. You’re safe… Serenity is safe…”

He’s right, they were safe now. Theseus and Leta walked inside and relieved to see Newt was awake, Theseus quickly hugged Newt despite Percival’s glare at him. Newt just chuckled to see his older brother and his future mate were fighting over him right now.

“Mum? Dad?” Small voice beside him made him pay attention to her right away.

“I’m here, Diana….” Newt scooped her to him. “We’re back at home.”

“Oswald and Sophia said their thanks and sorry to you, Mum…” Serenity sleepily smiled. “They finally can pass in peace…”

“Serenity, what are you talking about?” Percival asked in confusion. Newt remembered he didn’t know the full story at all, so he carefully told him and everyone about everything Serenity had experienced.

Everyone looked disbelief after Newt finished the story, which was an understatement. Newt would be if he didn’t experience Grindelwald’s dark obsession to have Newt as his mate and the reason behind it.

“So...their names were Oswald and Sophia…”

“Hm?”

“When Grindelwald was about to stab you, a female figure stood in front of you to protect you while another one, a male and he looked just like you, was holding his hand, both looked in pure sadness. Grindelwald looked so shocked to see them and dropped to his knees, but the figures were gone before he could call them out. When Theseus came to the basement, Grindelwald was already gone.”

Hearing that, Newt was in deep thought. He pitied the Dark Lord for losing his mate and child to that horrific event, but he kidnapped and hurt his daughter to get him to his side. He may pity him now, but he couldn’t forgive him for doing that to him and his daughter.

“Don’t worry, Newt…” Percival said it with determination. “If he comes back, I will fight him to protect you and our family.”

“I will fight too….to protect you and our family.”

Percival smiled in happiness and Newt kissed him, he missed his warmth and gentle touch on him. They didn’t kiss for so long since they still had people in his room and his brother was ready to murder Percival for kissing him.

After another day in hospital, Newt and Serenity were finally cleared to go back home. Nagini, Credence and Modesty were so happy to have them back home. Queenie and Tina had cooked their favorite meals while Jacob brought out his pastries for the welcome back party. Everything was back to normal.

Expect one.

That evening, Newt came to Percival’s office, he’s still working like usual. Percival stopped when he caught his scent at his office door.

“Newt, is something wrong?” Percival asked in worry as he moved to Newt.

“My heat will be coming in a few hours…” Newt said it carefully as he hugged him. “I managed to get in here without being detected thanks to the herbs…”

Percival froze and hesitated to hug him, to scent his heat.

“Newt…” Percival growled as a warning.

“Percival, I want to spend my heat with you.” Newt mumbled shyly at his chest, taking his alpha scent as much as he wanted.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Percival…” Newt smiled at him, shyly and sweetly. “Take me home.”

Percival didn’t need to think twice for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that I cut the "frenzy heat sex scene" XD And also, the next chapter will be the last, but not for Serenity ofc. There will be new adventure waiting for her in the future and beyond~


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the last chapter of this fic. Thank you for everyone's kudos and support on this fic. It has been a wild ride for me to make this and I'm so rusty from writing fanfics, I know I will have many grammars and wording errors in this fic. I'm happy that everyone is fine with it and I can just keep going.
> 
> Now, enjoy this last chapter~

Percival never felt this happy and completed in his life.

The moment Newt asked him to spend his heat with him, he tried so hard not to jump at him the moment he apparated them to his bedroom. Since he said it would hit him in full force in a few hours, he left him there and went back to MACUSA to leave note that he wouldn’t be available for a few days. Newt nodded shyly and told him to come back soon.

He didn’t have to say that, he would come back as soon as it’s done.

Seraphina looked so amused when he came to her to ask her permission to leave for a few days. In fact, she signed him off for 2 weeks.

“Mr. Scamander is going into heat after 10 years, it will take more than just 3-4 days.” Seraphina informed him in an amusing tone. “I will keep the other Mr. Scamander and his fiance busy or until they come back to London. Until then, take care of your omega, Graves.”

“Thank you, Seraphina.”

“And Graves?” She called him out before leaving quickly. “I’m happy that you finally have a mate you can spend time with. I pray for your happiness with him and your future family.”

“....Thank you, Seraphina.”

“Now, go. Don’t keep him waiting.”

He didn’t have to be told that. Newt was waiting at his house for his heat. He quickly brought things for his heat, easy food to eat and water bottles to eat and drink in between heats. He couldn’t afford to have Newt starve or thirst during his heat and he was sure none of them could have the strength to get up to cook meals or leave each other's side. Plus, he was sure that no one would come to visit if Seraphina informed them of what happened later.

As soon as he came back home, he was hit by the sweet scent of Newt’s heat coming from his bedroom. Newt already took off his clothes and was laying naked on his bed in desperation. He mewled in shyness as soon as his scent hit him, inviting him to the bed.

Percival never felt this happy to spend Newt’s heat together, and finally gave him his Mating Bite as he knotted him for the first time in many heats in the future and Newt gave him soon after. He finally erased the last thing Grindelwald gave to him, now Newt would show his Mating Bite with pride.

Finally, Newt was his mate for lifetime.

~0~0~0~

Newt was tired, but he didn’t mind it.

His heat lasted for a week, which was an understatement since the last yearly heat he had was a long time ago and he didn’t go into heat as he raised Serenity. Percival was very attentive and gentle, he didn’t go rough on him and kept making love with him sweetly despite all the heat scents all over the place. He helped him eat and drink in between heats before coming back to their frenzy heat sex.

To his surprise, Theseus didn’t come knocking the door during his heat. He was truly grateful for it. He felt Serenity saw it coming and told everyone about it.

On the 8th day, Newt was aware enough and his heat had ended. Percival looked so tired, afterall they spent a week making love constantly. Newt slowly touched the Mating Bite that Percival gave to him and felt so happy about it. He’s mated to a wonderful man who loved him for who he was and also loved his daughter like his own. The Mating bites on his and Percival’s scent glands were the proof of their love

Newt waited for Percival to awake and kissed him good morning.

“Good morning…”

“Good morning, my love…” Percival kissed back sweetly. “I won’t mind waking up like that everyday.”

“I will make sure to do that every morning…” Newt smiled sweetly at his new mate.

“Okay, let’s get up. We need to inform your brother and take Serenity back home now.”

Just like they expected, Theseus wasn’t too happy to see them mated without informing him first. Afterall, he was hir alpha before Percival and Percival mated with him without asking the permission first.

“Well, Serenity told me a week ago about it, so I saw this coming.” Theseus sighed tiredly. “Since it’s already happened, I can’t go against it.”

“Percival, you better take care of my brother and his daughter.”

“I will, Theseus.” Percival said it proudly. “I’m lucky to have Newt as my mate and Serenity as my daughter.”

“I can call you Dad for now on?” Serenity asked him happily.

“Of course, you’re my daughter now.” Percival picked her up and she gave him a kiss on his cheek. Newt never felt this happiness to see his mate and daughter going well together.

“So, when’s the wedding?” Leta asked mischiefly, leaving both Percival and Newt blushed.

They didn’t want for so long to move in together. Newt gave his old apartment to Nagini, he wanted her to have a fresh start as her own independent self. Plus, he felt she would need a place to start her own family when Credence decided to pursue her as his mate once he had a more stable place to be on his own. He formally hired her as his assistant and paid her wage until she decided what path she wanted to take on.

To everyone’s surprise, Tina came to him and asked his permission to court Cole as her mate. It’s weird, but Cole didn’t have anyone else beside Newt right now. His mother was a dementia patient who was already staying full-time in a facility in England before he even hid his omega status and went to war, his father left them with his younger beta brother for another more stable mate. Cole was also a “damaged good” now, having broken Mating Bite at such a young age and not a single pup with Andrew. Pregnancy on male omegas were quite rare as they could only conceive during heats and it was still a 50/50 chance as well.

“Cole.... He’s very loyal and strong-willed, but at the same time, he’s so broken. I was there when he broke down in front of Andrew’s death body in private, we took him to identify the body before he asked to be left alone. I want to be there for him, to be his rock for the rest of our life.”

If there was someone who could accept Cole after all of this, It was Tina. Newt gave his permission to court him.

It has been a month and he caught Tina and Queenie having a double date with their chosen mates the other day. Cole managed to recover from everything and took an apprenticeship under Jacob in his pastry shop, he was thinking to have a job in MACUSA or another place who could accept him. In the meantime, he wanted to stay in the muggle world to recover.

Theseus and Leta were back to London to give the full report and return to their work, but promised to pay a visit. Theseus made portkey that transport to their house in London and back, Percival made the same thing for him as well. He was grateful that Theseus fully accepted his best friend as his mate before leaving.

But not everything was perfect. It appeared the half-veela ringleader they captured before had managed to seduce an Auror and swap places to join the raid. They realized it when one of the Aurors attacked them from behind and revealed her true self before joining Rosier in the fight. They turned out to be mates, but not officially yet. Rosier took her to retreat when Grindelwald ordered the remaining followers to do so.

Grindelwald still hadn’t been found, all the clues turned into cold traces in a matter of a few days and he was still out there as a free man. That fact alone made him a bit scared for himself and Serenity, but Percival ensured him that everything would be alright and no one would touch him and his family.

Now, Newt could finally be at peace with his mate and family.

~0~0~0~

One day, Newt felt a bit sick.

Percival was worried, but he didn’t want to go to hospital yet as he still felt energized. He could still handle his creatures without any problems, but lately they became a bit more protective than before. It happened once when Newt was raising Serenity with them around. Plus, it was finally the time for Serenity to do the secondary gender test.

Newt prayed for the best.

“I hope I’m omega, mum.” Serenity said it cheerfully while he and Percival were waiting with her.

“It’s difficult to be an omega, honey….” Newt said it shyly, remembering his hardship as one. “If anything, I want you to be a beta or alpha.”

“But you’re an omega, mum.” Serenity said it in wonder. “And you’re the most strong person I ever met, other than Dad of course.”

“Hahaha, you’re still my daughter, Serenity, whatever your secondary gender is.” Percival laughed heartily as he patted her head.

“Mr. Scamander, Mr. Graves?” A nurse called them out.

“Yes?”

“The test results of your daughter are in…” She sounded a bit hesitant, Newt feared for the worst case. “We need to talk about this in private.”

“Without my daughter?”

“If you allow us for that.” The nurse sounded a bit scared, he thought she was afraid to get yelled at.

“I think it’s better for her to know this as well.” Percival said it firmly. “Whatever the result she has.”

“... I understand, sir. Please come this way.”

Newt took Serenity’s hand and Percival stayed at his side. His scent gave him encouragement to face whatever the results were in for Serenity. He just hoped for the best. The nurse took them to meet a healer with Serenity’s test results in her hand.

“Mr. Scamander, Mr. Graves, it’s good to see you well.” The old healer greeted them formally.

“Good to see you too as well, Mrs. Stewart.” Percival greeted her back. “Is there something wrong with my daughter’s test results?”

“Well, it is.” Newt gulped in silence, silently hoping for the best.

“Your daughter is a Sigma, sir.”

What?

“I never heard of it.” Newt wondered in confusion. Percival also looked confused as well.

“I’m not surprised that none of you have heard it.” Mrs. Stewart opened a book for them. “It’s a rare 4th secondary gender, there’s only around 100 people with this secondary gender in the entire world alone. Your daughter is the 104th in the world and 28th in America.”

“What’s Sigma?” Serenity asked innocently.

“My dear, Sigma is an unique secondary gender, you’re both Alpha and Omega because you have both of the characteristics. Your scent will be like Alphas and you will have heats every 2-3 months like Omegas.” Mrs. Stewart explained as nicely as she could to a child.

“I don’t get it.” Serenity looked more confused than before, Newt just chuckled a bit.

“It’s alright, sweetheart.” Mrs. Stewart smiled nicely at her. “It’s a lot to take in for someone as young as you are.”

“Mrs. Stewart, will my daughter be alright with this?” Percival asked, he tried to hide the worry tone.

“For people, she’s an Alpha with her scent and characteristics, even with the quick test to check. However, it will be dangerous when she has heats. That’s when it’s dangerous to be discovered as Sigma. Ever since the Dark Ages, Sigmas are considered to be a rare treasure and often kidnapped to be mated with because they will give strong offspring for generations, being mated with an Alpha or Omega. That’s why Sigmas have alpha scent and characteristics as their defense mechanism.”

Newt hugged Serenity tight, it was worse than being an omega.

“Mrs. Stewart. It’s better to stay between us.” Percival quietly growled as a warning, but it didn’t budge her.

“Of course, Mr. Graves. I took over the testing as soon as I caught the first sight of it, being a Sigma is as hard as being an Omega.” Mrs. Stewart smiled sadly.

“My father was a Sigma, Mr. Graves. He hid it for the rest of his life until he met my mother and mated with her which he shared this secret with her. However, an alpha found out about it and took my father by force from my mother. I was 7 years old when it happened. I never see my father ever again or knowing if he’s still alive or not.”

“I’m sorry for your loss, Mrs. Stewart.”

“My youngest brother turned out to be a Sigma like our father. My siblings and I are doing everything to hide it from the world, I’m happy that he found his love and happily mated with a wonderful family. Nobody can touch him since his mate is an Auror in Paris.”

“So, don’t worry, Mr. Graves, your daughter’s secret is safe with me.”

“I can’t thank you enough, Mrs. Stewart.” Newt thanked her fully, Serenity followed through.

“I will sign her off as an Alpha. After she has her first heats, she can take omega suppressants to suppress her heats. It’s much safer like that.” Mrs. Stewart signed off her papers and gave it to Newt.

“And Mr. Scamander, congratulations.”

“For what?” Newt asked in confusion.

“You don’t know yet?” It’s her turn to be confused. “It should be a few weeks old by now. The scent is still faint though.”

“What do you mean, Mrs. Stewart?” Percival asked before Newt could.

“Oh, I get it!” Serenity chirped happily. “That’s why I have been dreaming about them by now!”

“Hm?”

“Mum, you’re pregnant! With twins!”

~0~0~0~

Percival could pass out right there.

He didn’t notice Newt’s sudden change of his scent since his scent was always covered by many scents of his wonderful creatures and Newt always told him when his heat would hit next. Let’s not forget that Serenity said Newt was pregnant with twins. Ever since they were mated, they spent heats together and also had sex outside heats too. Newt’s next heat was supposed to be next week if they were following the schedule.

Quickly, Newt rushed to a healer and asked her to test it on him. Mrs. Stewart and Serenity were right, Newt was pregnant. Percival got him pregnant outside his heat, which was the rarest case ever in male pregnancy.

This time, Percival truly passed out in happiness at the hospital.

Percival decided for them to get married as quickly as possible. The wedding would be a quiet and private affair, but Newt didn’t mind it at all. Percival handled everything about the wedding while Newt informed this to his brother and his fiance. Theseus quickly teased him about it right away and when he arrived from London.

“It’s twins? How can you be so sure?”

“Serenity told us that in her latest dreams, Newt is pregnant with twins. She doesn’t know if they’re boys, girls, or both boy and girl.”

“And you get my brother pregnant when you guys are just mated for a few months. Outside his heat as well.”

Percival just smirked in victory at Theseus’s remark.

A month later after they discovered Newt’s pregnancy, they’re married in Percival’s garden in his family mansion, which was also their home for a while. Families and friends were there as their witnesses and Seraphina would be there to honor their union.

“I told you so, Dad. You will be wearing that white tuxedo.” Serenity told him happily.

“Yes, you told me months ago, and you make it come true.”

“It will even without my help, Dad.”

“Hm?”

“There’s no branch of futures that doesn't have you wearing that white tuxedo and marrying my mum for some reasons. It seems it's fate for Mum and Dad to meet and fall in love.”

It shocked him to hear that. It sounded ridiculous coming from a child’s mouth, but Serenity was a Seer. Percival just hugged her in happiness while holding his tears. To know it’s fate for them to meet, fall in love and mated, Percival never felt this happy before.

“Come on, let’s go and meet your mother.” Percival gently took her hand and walked to the garden. Newt was waiting there, dressed with a matching tuxedo and being dolled up by the younger Goldstein. He smiled in happiness and took Serenity’s hand before they walked down the aisle together.

“Family and friends…” Seraphina opened up the ceremony. “We gather here to unite these two people in marriage. Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they publicly declare their private devotion to each other. The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover, companion, mate, and friend. A good and balanced relationship with one and another, as an Alpha and Omega, as companions to each other for the rest of their life.”

“Percival Graves, do you take Newton Artemis Scamander to be your lawful husband and Omega? Do you promise to be faithful in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and to honor him for the rest of your life?”

“I do.”

“Newton Artemis Scamander, do you take Percival Graves to be your lawful husband and Alpha? Do you promise to be faithful in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and to honor him for the rest of your life?”

“I do.”

“I pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your husband.”

Everyone cheered as they kissed.

~0~0~0~

Newt couldn’t help, but to admire the wedding ring.

Even though their wedding was short and private, it was their happiest day in their life. Everyone was here to witness his and Percival’s wedding, Theseus couldn’t stop crying for the whole ceremony. Newt made sure to throw his wedding bouquet at Leta, knowing she would get married with Theseus soon.

At the corner of his eyes, he saw someone he didn’t want him to come.

Quietly, he left the garden and went into the further area of the garden. There, he found a pair of Thestrals, male and female, and they were well-behaved. Newt approached them carefully before he gained their trust and let him pet them.

“Newt, my love? You left the ceremony.” Percival came out from behind, a bit surprised to see the Thestral pair in front of him.

“I… I think I saw Grindelwald during the ceremony….” Newt quietly said it, Percival quickly took Newt into his arms to protect him.

“I don’t think he will do anything, he’s just there to witness our wedding.”

“He managed to slip into this place, Newt, he could take you away.” Percival growled dangerously. “I won’t let him take you away again.”

“I know, Percy…” Newt hugged him to calm him down. “You will be there to protect me and Serenity.”

“Always.”

“But why did he leave them here?” Newt wondered until he noticed a note in their saddles. Newt took it off and read it out loud.

_ Dearest Newton, _

_ These are Griffin and Artie, they are the Thestrals that Marian had for a while. I purchased them for you, thinking you will come to be my mate one day in the future. Consider them as your wedding gifts. _

_ Grindelwald _

Newt knew he shouldn’t accept his wedding gifts, but he couldn’t have creatures to be sent away just because they were wedding gifts from Grindelwald. Percival looked like he wanted to say it, but he knew fully well about Newt.

“Percival, I know a great place for them to live in peace.” Newt spoke up. “There’s a Thestral herd in the Forbidden Forest in Hogwarts. With Dombledore’s permission, I will introduce them to the herd. I will stay with them until the herd accepts them.”

“Are you sure, Newt? You...don’t want them?” Percival asked carefully.

“I do want them, Percy. However, I don’t know if I can take care of them while being reminded about him everyday.”

“If you’re alright with that, my love.”

“Seems our honeymoon will be in London then.”

~0~0~0~

Newt was happy with his life.

It had been a year since he’s married to Percival. Just like Serenity said before, Newt gave birth to twins, both boys. Percival almost passed out when he saw Newt with their newborn boys. They named them Owen and Tristan Scamander-Graves. Serenity was happy to finally meet them in real life after dreaming about them for months, now she’s babbling about how both of them would be troublemakers to them. Newt made a mental note about the future troubles they would have in the future.

Sometimes, it’s good to have a daughter who could see the upcoming troubles the younger siblings would do in the future.

“Mum!” Serenity shouted from downstairs. “There’s an owl coming to visit!”

“An owl?” Newt came down, holding Owen who was still having his bottle. “There’s a letter?”

“Yes, for me.”

“For you?”

“Yeah, look!” New recognized that letter everywhere. He had it too at her age long ago.

Hogwarts acceptance letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks for now on. The fic may end here, but not for Serenity's story. There's sequel coming up next and more to come, even beyond into the future. Sticks around to see how far she will come!
> 
> About Sigma the 4th secondary gender, it comes from [this series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/355724) made by [Watermelonsmellinfellon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/profile). I like the idea of it ever since I read one of the fics with it, it gives the character more room to do and freedom that's not truly controlled by their secondary gender.
> 
> I want to ask the permission from the author, but it seems they close the private chats and ask box on their tumblr. I really don't want to be strike as plagiarist because of this, I will try it later to ask it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and support~
> 
> You can drop by at my [tumblr](https://reina1505.tumblr.com/) too :D I will see you guys there~ And can just ask something in there if you have some questions too~ :D


End file.
